


Avengers: The Beginning

by Bob_Jenko



Series: The Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob_Jenko/pseuds/Bob_Jenko
Summary: Okay. This is an AU, so will not have any mention of the MCU. The premise is much the same as the film, as SHIELD have decided that if, and when,  a world destruction capable attack comes, they need a team to defend the Earth. So, they formed a top secret initiative, and team, called the Avengers. To start with, the Avengers are: Cap, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor, Hulk, Ant-Man (Hank Pym) & Wasp. The villain will be revealed as the story goes on. Hope you enjoy!Edit: Sequel is now up!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not in the MCU, but might take inspiration from the films, which I adore. Oh, and the first one is set in 2012, like in the movie. Once more, hope you enjoy!

Nick Fury walked down the corridor from the main control room of the helicarrier, as he did around this time every single day. But today wasn't going to be an ordinary day. As he strolled, every single agent that he passed stopped whatever they were doing and saluted as he walked by, but he didn't respond. As much as he cared for his agents, he wasn't remotely interested in them right now, he had much more important matters to attend to. Matters that, if relied upon,  could potentially save the world one day. 

He walked into his spacious office, past his papers of agents' details, mission reports etc, and then onto to his private work space with the six flat screen TVs staring Don at him. He promptly walked to the corner to get the light switch, then switched on a computer screenon a large mahogany desk in the corner. No-one could know about the project, not yet. Heck, not even the World Security Council new about it yet.

So far, there were, hopefully, only 3 people in the entire universe that knew about SHIELD's latest top secret initiative. Theta Protocol, they'd called it. 

The stone faced man stared at the names and images flashing on the screen in front of him, illuminating his features. He had to admit that he was impressed by the candidates that had been found for his project, mostly by his two right hands. There were definitely some heavy hitters in there, some physically, but also some who were powerful in their own separate way. They all excelled at something, after all, that's why they chosen to be on the list. The director scoured once more through the names.

_Steve Rogers aka Captain America_   
_Date of Birth: 4th July 1918 (Age: 93)_   
_Height: 6ft 2in_   
_Weight: 240lbs_   
_Power/Skill- Enhanced agility, speed, endurance, strength & reaction time. Mastered in many martial arts._

Tony Stark aka Iron Man  
Date of Birth: March 4th 1980 (Age: 31)  
Height: 5ft 11in  
Weight: 200lbs  
Skill: Genius with technology. Has a high powered suit.

Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow  
Date of Birth: 4th April 1987 (Age: 24)  
Height: 5ft 7in  
Weight: 140lbs  
Power/Skill: Master in many forms of Martial Arts. Decreased aging due to testing.

Clint Barton aka Hawkeye  
Date of Birth: 10th July 1985 (Age: 26)  
Height: 6ft 3in  
Weight: 210lbs  
Power/Skill: Master in many Martial Arts. Skilled with throwable objects (e.g. Knives) and with a bow and arrow.

_Thor Odinson_   
_Date of Birth: N/A_   
_Height: 6ft 6in_   
_Weight: 300lbs_   
_Power: Enhanced strength and jump height. Weilds a Hammer with special abilities._

_Bruce Banner aka Hulk_  
_Date of Birth: 8th September 1980 (Age: 30)_  
_Height: 6ft (8ft)_  
_Weight: 200lbs (600lbs)_  
_Power: Becomes a huge monster when he gets angry. Enhanced strength & leap height._

Hank Pym aka Ant-Man  
Date of Birth: 6th May 1977 (Age: 34)  
Height: 6ft (1- 1/8 in)  
Weight: 196lbs  
Power: Using synthetic particles he can shrink to the same size as an ant.

Janet van Dyne aka Wasp  
Date of Birth: 4th August 1983 (Age: 27)  
Height: 5ft 5in  
Weight: 125lbs  
Power: Using synthetic particles she can shrink to the same size as a Wasp. Can fire laser beams out of gauntlets on her wrists.

'The Avengers Initiative'. That's what they'd decided to call it. It was Hill and Coulson's pet name for it at the start, really, but over time he'd grown accustomed to it more, and liked it more. In fact, now, the director thought the name was perfect, because after all, that was what they would be needed to do if the situation arose. 

'Earth's Greatest Heroes' is what Coulson had called them. But that didn't really stick, so now they needed a new nickname for the tewm. He checked the names and faces on the list one more time. He finally nodded approvingly and switched off the screen.

He heard someone enter the private office, but he wasn't worried. Only two people had the nerve to go into this section at all, let alone uninvited. 

 **NF: I think this will do just fine. Just fine, indeed.**  
**MH: What's that, sir?**

Maria Hill enquired as she entered his office, almost with swagger. His second in command walked further in, finally noticing what her boss was looking at. She smiled. It had taken them a long time with a lot of scouting to get this lost compiled. It was all severely under the radar, too, making the job in hand a lot harder to accomplish. 

 **NF: I said, Hill, this will be a fine bunch to start with.**  
**MH: Great. I agree, sir. I'll start to put things in place, sir.**

**Fury smiled shallowly and turned to Hill**

**NF: Good idea. We'll be needing them soon, as you know.**

Hill nodded and headed to exit the office, to begin to put things into motion. She turned around to face Fury, remembering something.

 **MH: Who do you want to get first, sir?**  
**NF: I'll take Coulson to get Stark, you take the assassins to get Pym and Dyne.**  
**MH: Yes, sir. Good idea. We'll report back soon. And you know I hate it when you say that. It's disrespectful.**

She swung on her feet with ease, not waiting for a response and left the office, searching for a team for their missions, and also the two experts who would head out to find the two scientists. 


	2. Chapter 2- The Assassins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. The second chapter. I did mean to post this at some point at the end of last week, but my Internet was down. In this chapter, we start to assemble the Avengers! Hope you enjoy!

Sometimes she hated doing this, sometimes she really hated her job, sometimes she really was infuriated that her life had taken this turn. It was at moments like this, when there wasn't an easy option out, when she would have to literally claw herself out of it, that she wondered if she could just leave all this behind.

No. She couldn't think like this. Not now, with so many people counting on her, but also,  not ever. She was the Black Widow, the most dangerous woman alive. But more importantly, she was Natasha Romanoff. This mission was critical to SHIELD and national security. They just couldn't let this information get into the wrong hands. It could be catastrophic. 

She once more eyed the six figures in front of her. Four men, two women. Most were average size, but one was much bigger than the others. She'd get him first. She could tell that they were waiting for her move, to figure out her plan. That wasn't going to work.

She headed toward one of the women, then feinted towards the big man. She ran at a blistering pace, and her elbow connected with his jaw. The man stumbled, but didn't fall. Natasha leaped at the man and bundled him over. She sent down a flurry of shots, then moved on. She quickly dispatched one of the men and a woman, then the other.

**C: Nat. Are you there? You okay?**   
**N: Not right now, Clint!**

She sped at the other two men, leaping and kicking both of them, knocking one out. The other returned to their feet, and threw knives at Natasha. She did a back flip and then a twist and had disarmed the man of his weapons. She then tried to punch him, but was blocked.

**N: Вот дерьмо! Пойдем, бозо. Покажи мне, что у тебя есть! Дайте ему ваш лучший шанс!**

The two fought for about a minute, when the man tripped Natasha and sent her tumbling. He climbed on her, and punched her three times. He was about to go again, but stopped. He just knelt there, then fell next to her. She looked at him and saw the arrow sticking out of him.

**N: You sure took your sweet time, didn't you?**   
**C: Hey! I had to get halfway across the compound to save you. Which, you are welcome for.**   
**N: Shut up before I kill you. Let's get home. I've disabled the transmitter.**   
**C: Great. Fury wants to speak to us when we get back.**

The two headed off to the return to the Quinjet. But their path was blocked by three armed guards. Clint nodded to the one on the left, indicating he would take that one. His partner ran off to the other two, and a few seconds later all three soldiers were unconscious. The two entered the Quinjet,and prepared for liftoff. They were soon returning to the Helicarrier.

As they returned Maria Hill was waiting for them. She had a stern look on her face. Natasha greeted her friend and waited for what she had to say.

**MH: We need to speak with you. We'll meet you in conference room 7 in 10 minutes. That should be enough time for you to patch yourself up, Nat.**

**N: Yes, ma'am. See you there. Just kidding, m'lady, I know you loathe being called ma'am by me. See you.**

Natasha smuggled sarcastically and turned towards the medical centre. She quickly got herself patched up, and rejoined Clint outside. It was at these time that she really valued her partner. He was always there for her, like no one had ever been to her before.

The assassins then walked to the conference floor and entered conference room 7. The only two inhabitants were the Director of SHIELD, and his deputy. Nick Fury stared at his best agents as they took their seats.

**NF: If you're wondering why you are here, it's about the Avengers initiative.**   
**C: So you've picked us for it? I'm guessing. No other reason to why you'd talk to us.**   
**MH: Well done, Barton. You got it right. You win a cookie. *She gives a sarcastic grin***   
**NF: Thank you, Hill. Yes, we've chosen the two of you, not only because you're our best agents, but because we trust you the most to keep your teammates safe. Here is a list of your compatriots.**   
**N: Thank you, sir. We'll keep them safe.**   
**NF: Oh. You two have a mission. You've got to pick up the scientists.**   
**N: Stark?**   
**NF: No. We've got him, you get Dr Pym and Ms Van Dyne.**   
**N: Okay sir. Aren't they somewhere in the Arctic Circle?**   
**NF: Yes. They are. They think that they're about to make a big discovery. A ship or plane under the ice, from what we know.**   
**N: We'll get right to that. Thank you, sir, Hill.**

The two made to leave, but Fury stopped them and waited for them to turn around again.

**NF: Just a moment, Barton. Can I have a quick word? Romanoff, you can leave. And take Hill with you. It's private.**   
**MH: Damn. A secret from me? What's happening?**

Fury chuckled, and Hill walked to her friend. Natasha then left with Hill, discussing something else that had happened, and Fury and was left alone with Barton. 

**NF: Barton, this is important, you have to stay safe out there. Don't let your emotions get in the way of the mission, it could get everyone killed.**  
 **C: I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I understand. I always focus on missions.**  
 **NF: Come on, now. I know, and Hill knows, and probably so does she that you have feelings for her. I think basically everyone knows how you feel about her.**  
**C: Is it that obvious? And, yes sir, I will.**  
 **NF: Good. You have another mission to worry about now. Remember what I've just said.**  
 **C: Yes, sir, I will. What are the coordinates of their lab? Also, do you think I should tell her?**

Fury got a tablet from the table and handed it to Barton. Fury turned to the wall and took a deep breath. Clint was exiting when Fury said one more thing.

**NF: Yes, Hawk. I do think you should let her know, so there's no unease between you. It's not good to have an unspoken thing.**   
**C: Yes. That sounds right. I'll be going now, then.**

He exited the room, found Natasha, and managed to prise her away from the Deputy. The two left to prepare for their next mission. 


	3. Chapter 3- Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Tony Stark, aka Iron Man.

Tony Stark was in his usual place for a Friday night, unconscious,  laying in his bed, in his room, in his mansion, next to a woman who was way, way way, out of his league. Even Tony wondered how they kept sleeping with him, then he would remember, he was a genius, billionaire,  playboy philanthropist. That was probably the clincher for most of the girls he ended up with.

As Tony was sprawled across his bed this particular time, with his back turned to his companion this evening, there was a loud incessant  beeping that made Tony stir. It took him a full 30 seconds to realise that he wasn't dreaming, and that it was in the real world.

Frantically, he tried to figure out what the problem was, so he could stop the beeping and go back to sleep. But also to not wake the sleeping person beside him.

He looked on the floor to the right of him, and noticed the glowing light of his watch. Then he realised what the beeping was. He was needed elsewhere, as Iron Man. Couldn't the villains just give him a week off, for a change? 

**?: What time is it? What's that noise?**

Someone enquired behind him. The voice he heard was strangely familiar. Too familiar. Then it hit him.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks. He spun round and saw who the lady he had 'messed around with' was.

It was none other than the CEO of his company. It was Pepper Potts.

**Both: Oh shit.**   
**T: How did we let this happen? You should've done better, Pepper!**   
**Pep: What?**   
**T: I'm just kidding. Oh, it's 4:34 am, and that noise is an Iron Man update, about 4 miles away. I'll be back soon, and we can discuss.... 'this' more. Sound okay?**   
**Pep: Yep. Bye now.**

Tony sprinted out of the room, racing to his suit deploying unit,  and a few minutes later, she saw him flying off to save something or other from some bad guy.

Tony arrived in the city a short while later, and was met by some bozo wearing some stolen StarkTech armour. _Oh great_ , he thought. _Another one._ He had done this before, too many times for his liking, but with experience comes knowledge, and because of this, Tony knew the vulnerabilities in his opponent's suit.

**T: Can you just give up, Man? I've got a hangover, but you'll be in a cell in under an hour still, so can't you just give me my tech background? Please?**

The thief responded by blasting Tony with a repulsor ray. Tony sighed, and charged at the Man with his stolen tech. But as he was charging at the man, JARVIS calculated how to subdue the perp quicker. 

Because of his calculations, it  took Tony round about 8 minutes to subdue the criminal, which would normally be about average for him, but because of his actions the night the before, he was pleased.

  
**T: I'm impressed, JARVIS. 8 minutes, with a hangover!                                                                                                                                                                J: Well done, sir. That is a marvellous time, given your 'adventures' last night.**

After Tony had dealt with the criminal, he had to stick around for a while to help clean up the mess, and sign autographs, but then he returned home.

**T: JARVIS, prepare the landing grid.**   
**J: Yes, sir. Of course.**

He then checked the time again. It was now 6:13 am. He re-entered the mansion via his 'cave' and headed for his room.

**T: JARVIS, where's Pepper?**   
**J: The kitchen, Sir. But....**   
**T: Not now, J. Just need to find her.**

Tony was on his way to find Pepper, he really needed to talk to her, but, by the main entrance, he saw armed guards talking to someone, and heard voices from the kitchen. One of which was Pepper's. He entered the room carefully, not wanting to draw attention to himself, in case they were hostile.

**AC: So, Ms Potts, that's basically the initiative in a nutshell. But I'm sure Tony can go over it in more detail some other time.**

Pepper heard someone coming into the kitchen, and turned to see that it was Tony entering. Pepper smiled at Tony, then looked once more to the man stood next to her. Tony ignored the man at first, but his attention was soon drawn to the intruder standing so casually in his kitchen.

**T: What the hell is going on? And who is this?**

The agent pulled out a badge. 

**AC: My name is Phil Coulson, I'm with SHIELD.**   
**T: Oh. That top secret organisation that I definitely know nothing about?**

Pepper chuckled and even the agent smiled, even if it was sarcastically.

**AC: Yes, Mister Stark, that one. How did you manage that, by the way? I'm intrigued.**

Tony was about to answer Coulson, but the agent got deadly serious. His attention was drawn to someone coming in from behind him. Tony and Pepper turned to see a man walk in, dressed all in black, with an eyepatch over his left eye. Tony's stomach turned when he realised the man was Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD.

**NF: I've really been meaning to talk to you about that. That is classified information, Mister Stark.**   
**T: Don't worry, Director Fury, I'm not gonna sell it to anyone. Probably. Now, you wanted to talk to me about something?**   
**NF: Yes. Yes I do. Coulson, Ms Potts, can you please leave the room. This is confidential.**

The two nodded and immediately exited the kitchen, meaning Tony was now alone with the one-eyed director of SHIELD. He didn't show it, but Tony was feeling slightly intimidated by Fury.

**NF: Mr Stark, we're hear to talk to you about the Avengers initiative. We should discuss it a bit now, so you might want to take a seat. We will go over further details when you're all together.**

The director went on to vaguely go over on what the initiative entails, and its small, simple details. For once, Tony, listened, and didn't talk or joke around.

**T: So, you think the world is in danger?**   
**NF: There's a possibility of an alien invasion, yes. We've found something on our long range scanners that could be a problem for us. But, we just want to be prepared anyway.**   
**T: Well, I'm in. Do you need me to come with you?**   
**NF: Yes, Mr Stark, we do. How would you like to get there?**   
**T: Can I fly there, 'Director'?**   
**NF: Sure. We'll send you the location once you're in flight.**   
**T: Great. Is it okay if I talk to Pep quickly?**

Fury nodded and left the room. After a few seconds Pepper entered, and had a serious expression on her face. At that point Tony knew this might be uncomfortable. They both went to sit at the the breakfast bar. Tony started to open his mouth, but Pepper stopped him.

**Pep: Two things, Tony. One, are you going to go with them and be an 'Avenger'? And two, what are we going to do about.... 'us'?**   
**T: Yes, and I don't know.**   
**Pep: Because I need to know, in case something goes wrong out there, to know how you feel. I... Have feelings for you, Tony. I don't know what they are, but they're there.**   
**T: I understand. I also really, really like you, Pep. I feel the same way.**   
**Pep: Okay.**   
**T: I've got to go now, I'll speak to you soon, when I get to my 'Top Secret' location. Bye bye, now.**

Tony left the room after kissing Pepper. He sprinted off to his armour port, after barking out instructions to his AI. And soon he was flying off, to be an Avenger, and probably save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 down, 5 to go. Stay tuned! Next up is Ant-Man and the Wasp.


	4. Chapter 4- Ant-Man and the Wasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne, aka Ant-Man and the Wasp.

**J: Why did we have to pick this time of the year to go to the freaking Arctic?**   
**H: It's the only time they'd let us, and this is really urgent. Plus, it isn't that bad.**

Hank looked up from his computer for the first time in what, for Janet, felt like an eternity. She loved this stuff, Grim work,  she loved being with Hank, but sometimes he just worked too much, and either stressed himself out, which in turn stressed her out, or just spent most of the day with his face in the computer, or in his lab work, until he had completed his task. Luckily (sorta), it was the latter.

After all, this could be a huge discovery, if they actually found something out here. If they found something big, all of the sceptics would surely disappear. If it was something big.

The two still weren't precisely sure what it was, or even exactly where it was.

They had it cut down to about 10 square miles, but they couldn't have an exact spot to where it was. But with these beacons placed around the perimeter of its possible location, they would get a precise location of where this thing was, and could probably find out what it was.

**H: You ready, hon?**   
**J: Yep. Everything is set. I'll just do my final test to make sure that nothing is wrong.**   
**H: We'll probably be able to see from here the other beacons. If not we still have the computer to make sure.**

Hank looked at the computer to make sure everything was lined up, and pressed the 'on' switch.

He heard a beep from the beacon behind him, and saw that all the other ones were online.

The whole process would probably take about an hour and a half, an hour to find the ship, then another half an hour to determine exactly what it was.

He then looked out to try to spot the other beacons, but what he saw made his blood chill.

**H: Uh, Janet, baby?**   
**J: Yeah? What's wrong?**

Hank pointed out to where he'd spotted what was causing his distress. Janet's eyes widened when she saw what her partner was looking at.

**J: Why are those people there? And, are those.... Guns?!**  
 **H: Take cover!**  
 **J: Where?** _*she said whilst running to the car*_ **This won't protect us for long, and I don't have my suit!**  
 **H: Neither do I. Janet, grab the laptop! They can't find out where it is.**

Hank looked out once more and saw that there were four of them, all armed with an M16 and sidearm. The man in front raised his weapon and shouted to the scientists.

**?: Stand down! Do not try anything, or we will open fire! Do you understand?**   
**J: Go fuck yourselves! You're not getting any of this! Do you even have any idea what the hell it is?**

The shorter looked to the other 3 men with him. His looked showed he wasn't expecting that much venom from someone like Janet. He once again raised his weapon and began again to bark out orders.

Behind the gunmen, in the distance, Janet saw some faint blue lights. The men hadn't seen it, but when she looked to Hank, he clearly had.

?: Why you lookin' at each other like that? You better not be tryin' anythin'! Now, where is that research? You have 10 seconds, Dr Pym, or she dies.

He moved and grabbed hold of Janet, but once he had Janet bit him with ferocity. He yelled and stumbled back.

Then, to Janet's surprise, he fell to the floor in a heap. Janet was amazed that she had done that. She then saw a blob of red in the snow next to his back. The other men saw it too, and raised their weapons. Before they could open fire they crumpled to the ground. Two had bullet holes in them, and the other had an arrow sticking out of him.

**?: Te rog nu. Ai milă!**   
**N: Nu.**

The lady shot the man again, this time in the head, killing him. The two figures walked up to Hank and Janet and inspected them.

**C: It's them, Nat. As usual, we just had to follow the gunfire and trouble. Works every time!**

Hank cleared his throat and looked towards the man in the purple-black uniform, and the woman in the black and red jumpsuit. The man went to talk, but the woman interviened.

**N: Hello Drs Pym and van Dyne, my name is Natasha Romanoff, this is Clint Barton. We're from SHIELD, and we have a proposition for you.**   
**J: What is the 'proposal'?**   
**N: There's this SHIELD program, we've called it the 'Avengers initiative'. Our bosses decided that you two fit the quotas and we've been asked to persuade you to join.**   
**H: What would we do, as 'Avengers'?**   
**C: Stop crime, save the world, that sort of stuff.**   
**J: That's so awesome! I'm in!**   
**H: Janet? Already you're going with them?**   
**J: I don't know what's wrong with it, it sounds great. We'll be helping people.**   
**H: What about this? Well, now that I say that, we are almost done.... Ah. What the heck?! I'll do it. But can I finish my research first?**   
**N: Sure. We'll make sure no one else comes.**   
**H: We can do it at base, if that's okay.**   
**N: Great. That'll give us less headaches trying to spot any hostiles.**   
**J: Can we take your ride? Ours is kinda busted.**

Natasha nodded and the two scientists and assassins headed to the Quinjet, then returned to the scientists' base to triangulate here this thing was.

Once they had got back to the base it didn't take long for them to get a precise location of the ship, and once they had, Pym figured out what it was.

**H: Well... Would you look at that? It looks like some sort of rocket, or something of the sorts. We need to check that out.**   
**N: Okay then. Let's prepare and go.**

The four of them reboarded the Quinjet, and flew off to where the signal was coming from. It shouldn't take that long until they found out exactly what their signal was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, or who, could possibly be in the rocket plane thing? Find out next time! 
> 
> In a totally unrelated manner, coming up is the Super Soldier. Then, for now, we have our Avengers.


	5. Chapter 5- Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favourite star spangled superhero!

Captain America and his Howling Commandos stormed into the laboratory, all firing a storm of bullets at anyone in Nazi, or Hydra garb who they came across.

Well, except for Captain America, that was. Instead,  he just launched his own unbreakable shield at his enemies, stopping them from causing him or his friends any harm.

Steve Rogers had always been this way, not wanting to hurt anyone, being a good person. It may sound weird, because he was, after all,  the Super Soldier. 

But he was only there because of his hatred for bullies, and these Nazis, and Hydra, were the worst of them all by some way.

Steve's companions went and took down the rest of the soldiers on their way around the facility, apart from Cap's long time friend James 'Bucky' Barnes, who was close by Steve at all times. They worked together so well, as they always had,  and we're so close, close enough that you might assume they were brothers. Well, they were, but not by something as common as blood.

The two stormed into the main laboratory room, and saw their two targets. The first was the Red Skull aka Johann Schmidt, leader of Hydra, and the other was Baron Heinrich Zemo, his right hand man.

Also in the room was Dr Arnim Zola, one of Hydra's best scientists. He was accompanied by a squad of Hydra agents as protection. 

Their presence was detected, as Schmidt had  turned to the two intruders, with something of a grin on his face. It was as if he had planned it all this way. 

**RS: Ah! Captain America! How nice of you to join us.**   
**S: Shut it, Skull.**   
**RS: Oooh. You're not usually this hostile. What's the problem?**   
**S: You know exactly what it is. The nuke is literally right in front of me.**

Cap turned his head to the nuclear bomb pointing out of the large rectangular hole in the ceiling. That was their objective, right there. If that bomb hit America the Nazis would win the war, and millions would die under the Nazis', and Hydra's rule. There was no way he would allow either of them to happen. He was going to stop it, at any cost. 

**S: Bucky, you secure the room with Doogan while I disarm the bomb.**   
**B: Yes, sir, Steve. I'll be right on it.**

As if by clockwork, the other Commandos raced into the lab. The remaining Hydra agents fired at the men, but all 8 of them were easily stopped in a matter of moments. 

Cap raced to Zemo, who was by the controls and caught him slightly off guard, punching him hard in the face. Zemo pulled out his sword from his belt and struck at the  aptain. This went on for a few minutes, with them exchanging blows, neither looking as if they'd win the fight.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Doogan were attempting to stop the Red Skull from launching the nuclear missile at the Allies.

After about 5 minutes of duelling, Cap got the upper hand and backed Zemo up against a ledge, by spinning and smashing the Baron spinning into a railing.  Below them there was a tank filled with a strange acid.

The Baron backed himself  along the narrow ledge, being careful not to fall. He went to strike at Steve, but the hit was blocked with such a force that  it caused Zemo to stumble and fall.

Steve attempted to grab the Nazi, but he was too late. Zemo fell from the ledge, into the cauldron of acid with a loud splash, followed by a long, loud scream.

Cap left the ledge and turned his attention to the console, where he saw Arnim Zola about to flick the switch to launch the missile. The American through his shield at the scientist, but the shield impacted on its mark just a second too late. The rocket began to bellow into life, then began to rumble, ready to fire off into the sky.

**RS: We have won, Captain. You cannot stop us now. Yes! The new world order under Hydra will arise!**   
**S: Not today!**

Cap screamed as ran to the Skull, flooring him with an almighty strike, causing there to be a loud cracking as his shield smacked into the Nazi. The Captain ran to the rocket's Base, and he leapt from the platform onto the missile, catching onto a tailfin. There was then another loud clank and Cap saw that Bucky had joined him.

**S: Buck, no! You shouldn't have jumped!**   
**B: Well, I______________knowledge in how to____________! So I'm staying! Anyway, it's too high to jump now!**   
**S: How do we disarm this thing? The Skull said it was impossible!**   
**B: No, it's not!**

Cap's sidecick and friend got to work on the bomb,  and half a minute later there was a loud beep. He'd disarmed it. Cap felt a wave of relief fall over him.

This relief didn't last long though, as there was a loud grunting noise, and all of a sudden there was a small explosion at the the control console, causing Bucky to be thrown from the missile. Cap watched helplessly as his closest friend fell towards the ice, a look of pure horror on his face. They both knew that there was nothing Steve could do to save him. 

**S: Bucky!**

Cap screamed and went over to the console to see what had happened. 

**Peg: Steve? Are you there? We've taken the base, but Red Skull escaped.**   
**S: Uhhhhh gugghhhhh!**   
**Peg: What's that, Steve? I couldn't hear that.**   
**S: Bucky is dead! He fell.**   
**P: Where are you? Wait, are you still on that missile?**   
**S: Yes! It's the only way! Otherwise New York will be destroyed!**   
**P: Isn't there a way to override it safely?**   
**S: No! It's got to go into the ocean! It's the only option! Wait a sec!**

Steve saw now at the Co console that the rocket was losing momentum, thanks to what Bucky did. He would still have to make sure it didn't get anywhere near the USA, even though it was highly unlikely. So he smashed the console repeatedly, until the missile began to finally start to seriously lose altitude.

**P: Are you still there? Steve?**   
**S: Yes! But it's losing altitude quickly! I don't know how much time there's left! I just want you to know, Peggy.......**

The missile was almost in a nose dive now, and was about to hit the ice. He breathed heavily.

**S: That I love you, and probably always will. I love you, Peg. I lo........**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two scientists and two SHIELD agents were nearing the signal's source, and they were all eager to see what they would find there.

**N: We're about 1 minute out, guys. Let's get our things,  ready to depart.**   
**J: Great! Let's get our stuff, honey!**   
**H: I know, I know. You don't have to be so hyperactive though.**   
**J: True. But you know I can't help it.**   
**N: We are wheels down in 20 seconds!**   
**C: Great. Let's go. Nat, open the door, then go. I'll stay here.**   
**N: No need, man. We have the sensors if anything comes near here.**

All four of them departed and followed Hank, who had the tracker. They walked for 5 minutes, when Hank rushed to a ridge, turned back, and waved at his companions.

**H: Come on! I think I've got something!**   
**J: Yay!**

The two raced off over the hill and into the ridge, and the sound of them scraping snow could be heard, then a loud gasp, in unison.

**N: What's that? Did they get something?**   
**C: Why are you asking me? How would I know? I'm not Charles Xavier! Let's go see!**

The two rushed to where the others were knelt. They leaned over them, and instantly saw why they had that emotion. Under the layer of snow, in the ice, there was a body, and if the object in his hand didn't give it away, the face staring up at them did. The object was a red, white and blue shield, and the man there was Captain America.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_*Beep beep*_ **

**?: Conditions normal.**

**...**

**?: How is he still alive?**

**...**

**N: We'll be here, sir.**

Steve opened one eye, and made a quick analysis of the room he was now in. He wondered where he was and how he got there, not recognising anything, not the people, not the building, certainly not the technology. A thought crossed his mind that worried him.

Was he in Hydra? Did they get him?

He noticed someone walk up to him. As they stood next to him, he suddenly pounced, slamming the man into the wall next to him. This caught the attention of the man and woman he had seen through the glass, waiting outside the room, who now came in. One was holding a bow and arrow, the other welding a pistol.

**N: Steve, we're here to help you. Please calm down.**   
**S: What is this place? Is this Hydra? Who are you?**   
**C: No, we're not Hydra. We're....**   
**N: From SHIELD. My name is Natasha Romanoff, this is my associate Clint Barton. I recommend not trying to get pass us, we're SHIELD's best.**   
**S: You threatening me? That's not wise.**   
**N: No. No it's not wise. And, it's just I saw you sizing us up and looking for an exit.**   
**S: You have good eyes, Ms Romanoff.**

Steve then charged at Hawkeye and after a tussle brought him to the floor. He ran at Romanoff, and struck her, but she didn't fall.

Instead, she smiled. Before he could ask why, he felt a searing jolt of pain in his back. He fell to the floor, and looked up at the figure. It was a woman, a beautiful one, Steve thought, and she apologised to him. He managed to regain his footing and walked to, then sat on,  the bed.

**S: Who are you? Where am I?**   
**SC: My name is Sharon Carter, you knew my great aunt, Peggy Carter.**   
**S: Great aunt? How long was I out?**   
**SC: Well, you went into the ice in Feb 1944, and it's now 2011, so about....**   
**NF: 67 years, Captain. The world's changed. Before you ask, my name is Nicholas J. Fury. I'm the Director of SHIELD.**   
**S: Oh my God.........**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Steve react to this news? Find out next time!


	6. Chapter 6- First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting of the Avengers. How will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this out. I was going to post it on Thursday, but I was busy. Then on Friday and yesterday my Internet was down, so I couldn't post. It's here now though, so enjoy!

Hank and Janet waited patiently in the office for Director Fury, as he had left suddenly 10 minutes, on a very urgent matter.

Hank was focusing on the two guards who were waiting outside the room. He thought that they'd been assigned to him and Janet, as they hadn't left them alone since they'd arrived on SHIELD's high tech aircraft carrier.

Janet, meanwhile, was wondering how Captain America, thought dead for almost 70 years, hadn't just found (by them!!!), but was also alive, and healthy.

She deduced that it must be the Super Soldier serum that had made him into the hero, which had allowed him to survive the fall and then not die in the ice. But she knew that it wasn't just the serum that made Captain America, it was the man he was underneath.

After all, that was the reason Rogers was chosen for the program. Because of the good man Steve was underneath.

They were interrupted from their mind palaces because of a murmuring coming from outside of the office.

Hank and Janet both stood, but the agent signalled for his partner to sit back down, which she did.

Hank walked to the exit and saw one of the guards talking to a man, who Hank could immediately identify as Tony Stark, genius billionaire, who was also known as Iron Man. The two locked eyes and the agent moved to let Tony through.

**T: Hi there. I'm Tony, which I guess you knew. Everyone does.**   
**H: Hello.**

The two shook hands after looking at each other for a few seconds.

**J: Hello?**

Janet left the office and saw who her partner was looking at.

**J: You're Tony Stark! Oh my God, honey. It's Tony freaking Stark! This is so awesome!**   
**T: Hi there.**   
**H: Your suit is so awesome, by the way.**   
**T: Thanks, and, honestly, I think that your Pym Particles are way cooler than my suit.**   
**H: I'm flattered, really.**   
**J: Oh, would you just get a room?! Hey, look, guys, that agent is coming.**

The three turned to see Agent Coulson walking down the corridor. He pointed to the office and all of group entered the room.

**AC: Okay, guys. I'm going to need you to stay here for now. We've got other priorities right now. Yes, Janet, before you ask, it's Captain Rogers.**   
**T: Captain..... Steve Rogers? Captain America is here? On this boat thingy?**   
**AC: Yes. Your two friends here found him in the ice in the Arctic circle.**   
**T: Huh. That's interesting. That's cool, guys.**

There was a loud beep and Coulson checked his watch. He then stood, made eye contact with all of the heroes in the room and exited.

**T: Guys, you found Steve Rogers? Just chilling in the Arctic?**   
**J: Well, he was frozen, so I guess he was kinda chilling.**   
**T: Haha. Sarcasm is usually my thing, but good to know I'll be working with at least one person with a sense of humour.**   
**H: Hey!**

Tony chuckled, then stood up. He was nearing the exit when Janet finally spoke what was on her and Hank's minds. 

**J: Where are you going, Tony?**   
**T: Captain America is here, and you just expect me to sit around?**   
**H: Yes. That's exactly what I expect you to do.**

With a snort, the billionaire left the room,clearly not interested in their moaning. 

Once he had left, he'd told the guard that he needed to go to the toilet.

Instead, he figured out where Steve was, with the help of JARVIS, and a map, and headed to find him. He was about to enter the medical centre, but he was stopped by a rather tough looking, armed, 6ft 7in guard.

**?: Where do you think you're going?**   
**T: I've been authorised to see the patient.**   
**?: ID, then.**   
**T: I've..... Lost it?**   
**?: Please leave before I make you leave.**

Tony turned and headed back to the room where Hank and Janet were waiting for him. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **S: So, Peggy is still alive?**  
 **Sharon: Yes, but she has to stay in a bed almost all of the time. Do you want me to tell her you're alive?**  
 **S: No, thanks, Sharon. I'll do it. I've been wondering, how old are you?**  
 **Sharon: Well, I was born in 1987, so 24. Why?**  
 **S: You've lived only two years less than I have.**  
 **Sharon: Ha. You're making me seem old. But I get what you mean.**  
 **S: Good. Just because I'm older, doesn't mean that I'm old**.

The two chatted for another 10 minutes about life and some changes to the world, and the Cap was happy hear that the allies did win the war.

There whole conversation was viewed by the assassins in the room, but also by the director look through the one-way glass.

A few minutes later Fury and Hill entered the room and looked sternly at the 93 year old.

**NF: Thank you for your help, Agent Carter. You can leave now, if you wish.**   
**Sharon: I'm okay here, sir. If that's okay.**   
**NF: No problem. Captain, we need to brief you on why you're needed. Can you please come with us?**   
**S: Sure. Are Romanoff and Barton coming?**   
**MH: They're your teammates, so yes. Is it a problem?**   
**S: No. It's just that now I know not to try anything at all.**   
**C: Good idea.**   
**S: Bye, Sharon. Nice to talk to you. You've helped me a lot, Peggy should be proud of you.**

The group headed off, and Sharon was left alone with some doctors in the room. She didn't look at them as to not reveal her blush and smile. Aunt Peggy said he was great, but she didn't realise how great.

She cursed at her emotions and headed off for her next assignment.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve, the Director, his deputy, the assassins and two guards marched down the hallway, toward the main control room. As they neared, Steve saw three more people entering the area.

Just as they were about to enter the control room, the Director turned left into a spacious meeting room with holographic panels on the side walls, a door at the opposite end, and a small kitchen area.

Most of the room, however, was filled by a large circular meeting table with enough seats for twenty people. In the centre there was a large cylinder emitting a strange blue glow. The seats in the room were quite big and looked comfy.

Four of the seats were occupied. Three had the people the Captain had seen entering a minute earlier, and one was an agent in a suit, who looked strangely familiar to the 93 year old.

The people at the table stopped their conversation and looked at the seven enter, and all their attention was aimed at Steve. He knew exactly why, of course.

**T: Oh my God. It's actually him.**

Tony turned to look at the others at the table. They weren't as surprised as him. He figured that they'd already seen the man found in the Arctic.

**NF: You can get acquainted in a moment, but first I have something to say.**

All the Avengers nodded and waited for the one-eyed man to resume taking.

**NF: You all know why you're here. You each have a particular skill that will help everyone protect the planet. My associates and I will be back in 20 minutes, when we will have the proper meeting. Until then, please get know each other a little better.**

With that, Fury turned and exited the room, leaving the Avengers on their own for the first time. The heroes stood looking at each other for a while, when someone broke the silence.

 **J: Sooooo...... This is kinda awkward now. We're supposed to save the world, and we won't even talk to each other. We should introduce ourselves.**  
 **T: Good idea. I'll go first. Hi everyone. My name is Tony Stark, from Stark Enterprises. Or maybe as Iron Man. But for one or two of us in the room** _*he looks directly at Cap*_ **my dad was Howard Stark.**

Cap made a face of recognition and snapped his finger when the billionaire said this, finally realising who he was, and knowing he had survived.

**S: Howard's son? He settled down, did he? That's good to hear. By the way, everyone,  my name is Steven G. Rogers, and I'm not really sure how I'm not dead.**   
**H: I'm Hank Pym. I'm a scientist, I invented the 'Pym particle' with.........**   
**J: Janet van Dyne. Hank's glamorous assistant. And, I'm also a scientist.**   
**N: Natalia Alianovna Romanova. Also known as Natasha Romanoff, or the Black Widow. I'm an assassin, and SHIELD agent.**   
**C: Same here. I'm Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, and I'm also an assassin.**

The Avengers carried on discussing aspects of their lives for a while until an agent entered the domain.

**?: The Director is here.**

The agent turned and left, and was replaced by Fury, Hill and Coulson.

**NF: Everyone take a seat. The meeting is now in session.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They seem to be getting along okay, don't they? What will happen next after the meeting? Will there be a problem, or will they just have a smashing time? Find out next time...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting about Earth's new protectors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is shorter than most others, but not much happens, and I didn't want it to get boring and dull sooooo..... Yah. Here it is.

All the assembled heroes found their seats and sat down, looking at each other whilst they waited for the Director and his deputies to do so too.

Fury stood watching them for a minute, making eye contact with every single person before him, then took his seat at the head of the table. Everyone then waited patiently for him to begin speaking.

**NF: This is a monumental day in our planet's history, and you 6 are the ones making, and changing, it. As I have stated before, you all excel at something. Dr Pym, you're a phenomenal scientist, so is Ms Van Dyne. We also have a tech billionaire, creator of the Stark reactor, and the Iron Man suit, Tony Stark.**

As the Director mentioned all of the Avengers, he both looked towards them, and then to the others, seeing that they were paying attention, making it clear that he was sincere.

**NF: We also have two of our finest agents; Natasha Romanoff, 'the deadliest woman on the planet', and Clint Barton, the best shot in the business. These two excel at most martial arts, and have never been beaten in combat. They are the liaisons to us, to make sure everything goes swimmingly. Is that okay with you?**

The other four nodded their heads and smiled at the their assassin teammates. They all knew now not to mess with the blonde and the fiery haired woman. 

  
**C: Sir, you've got to stop flattering us.**  
**N: Shut up, Clint. Just listen.**

Clint then did one of his sarcastic smiles, which both infuriated Natasha, and made her love him even more. But she wouldn't tell him that. Maybe when this was over. She thought he felt a similar way to her too, but she was clearly better at hiding it

The one-eyed man stared at his two agents, who immediately stopped arguing. This made Natasha regain focus.

**NF: As I was saying, we also have Steve Rogers, the Super Soldier. You all know about him. After all, he was one of the first superheroes, and is the first of all you in here.**

The Avengers looked amongst themselves once more, then paid attention again to Nick Fury.

**NF: For now, we have only two or three items on our agenda. The first, is that you will all be given a 'call-card'. In case of emergency, and if you need support. That is, after all, the whole point of this team. Fighting a threat no hero can face alone.**

**J: Uh, yeah. That's cool, but what's the phrase or thing we have to say/do to activate it?**

**NF: Well, Ms Van Dyne, I was about to get to that. The phrase that notifies the others and sends out the distress signal is, this was Coulson's idea by the way, the phrase is 'Avengers..... Assemble'.**

A few of the heroes nodded acceptingly, but Tony let out a small snigger.

**T: Avengers..... Assemble? Just, just that?**  
**NF: Yes, Mr Big shot, that is it. Do you have a problem with this?**  
**T: Not at all... Now that I think about it, it's actually quite catchy.**

Fury and his deputy sighed, looked at each other, and decided to just move on. Fury looked at the notes in front of him.

**NF: The next item is sleeping arrangements. You will each have your own room, apart from Pym and Janet, who will share, for obvious reasons. Is this fine?**

The heroes nodded once more and waited for the Director to resume talking.

**NF: The next agenda for now is why you're all here today. To answer that question, it may take a moment to explain.**  
**T: Well, I've got all day. How about you guys?**  
**NF: Thank you, Stark. As I was saying, there is a reason for your being here. SHIELD now has long range scanners that can track anything entering the Solar System, and, well, we found something. We don't know exactly what it is, because of just how far out it is, but we believe it could be an alien ship, or maybe more.**

Everyone in the room was silent, quite puzzled and shocked by the news. An alien threat? That would get anyone puzzled.

**S: I'm sorry sir, did I hear that right? An alien threat? How can six, SIX, of us stop a whole alien invasion?**  
**T: Have you not been listening old man? We're the Avengers. The world's.... Greatest? Guys, if we're gonna do this, we gotta get a better nickname.**  
**J: How about..... 'The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes'?**

All the Avengers nodded and congratulated Janet for the nickname.

Suddenly, the three SHIELD members stood up and headed towards the exit. Hill and Coulson left, but Fury said one last thing.

**NF: Sorry to have to cut this short. Your quarters are through the back door, you can monitor situations through the screen to my right, and Stark/Pym, your lab is through the opposite door.**  
**N: Why are you going, sir?**  
**NF: We've got an issue. A big one. If we need you, we'll be back.**

Fury left, leaving the others, staring at each other. 

**S: Guys, do you have your suits nearby? We might need them, by the sounds of it.**

 

All of Steve's compatriots nodded and went off searching for their uniforms. Just before they all left, Steve barked out one more instruction. 

**S: Meet back here in 15 minutes. And, Avengers.... Assemble!**

The device beeped, and they sniggered at the device doing this, given their proximity to each other. 

**T: Well then, it works. Let's move it, people! Oh, Steve, they put yours in your room.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... Who, or what, could be the problem that may cause the Avengers to be deployed? Find out soon.....
> 
> I might be uploading once or twice more this week, it just depends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers' first mission!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avengers Assemble!

Steve Rogers walked through the cramped hallway to his dormitory door. As he passed his teammates' rooms he thought of how big this was, and all the good they could do because of it.

 _These people could become close friends, family to him, even_ , he thought. He did want to get too attached too quickly, but he also needed to accept that if they were going to work together well, they'd all need to get along.

Steve reached his room, opened his door and looked in.

The room was quite small and fairly empty, so there was space for him to customise it how he wished. So far, there was a twin bed, a small bathroom, a TV and an empty bookcase.

On his bed, there was his shield, compass and also a red case with his emblem on it. He opened the case, and in it he found something that made him smile.

It was his new costume, and it was stunning. It was a mix between his original suit, but it was also more like what the agents had been wearing.  
_(Note: It's his Age of Ultron suit, but with the Winter Soldier logo and wing things coming from it)_

He quickly got changed, put on his helmet, picked up his shield and attached it to his back. He was ready.

He left the bedroom and walked back to the common area. On his way he bumped into Clint Barton and Nat Romanoff.

 **N: Hey Steve.**  
**C: Oh. Hey. How are you doing?**  
**S: Hey. Not too bad, thanks.**  
**N: That's a cool uniform, by the way.**  
**S: Heh. Thanks. I didn't design it, of course, but thanks. You look exactly the same though, just a little bit more armed.**  
**C: Yeah. Don't think you're old fashioned, because I got a bow and arrow.**

The three walked to the meeting room and met up with the others. They were now only waiting for Tony, who was presumably fiddling about with some of his armour.

Tony arrived shortly later and smiled sarcastically when he saw all the others in there.

The six sat patiently, but expectantly, waiting for someone from SHIELD to require.

...

Minutes turned into hours, and both Janet and Hank had fallen asleep on the couch in the seating area. The others had switched on the news and saw what the situation was.

It was in Harlem, and some monster had trashed up half of the lower part of the area. It was getting out of hand. SHIELD had managed to section off the area, but hadn't done much to stop the beast.

It was evident that they required further backup, but the heroes hadn't had the call yet.

 **C: Are we seriously just going to let this unfold? And do nothing?**  
**N: We'd just make it angrier, you know that, man.**  
**C: But we could stop it. We're strong enough, together. We could, you know that we could, Nat.**  
**S: Hey! Let's calm down! We stay put, until they ask for us, which I'm sure they will.**  
**C: Aye aye, captain!**

The heroes sat down some more, and eventually Cap decided to take a walk.

As he was about to leave the Avengers' control room, Agent Coulson appeared and told Cap to go back in.

Janet and Hank woke up, and groggily walked to the table.

 **T: What is it? Do you need us?**  
**AC: Yes. Yes we do, guys. We're sorry for keeping you this long. But now you're needed. Let's get going then.**  
**J: Ah ah, AC. You gotta say it!**  
**AC: Ahhhh. Avengers.... Assemble!**  
**T: Let's go. We'll come up with a plan once we're there.**

The heroes raced off to the hangar together, ready for their first mission.

...

The Avengers discussed their plan once they were in the air. They had to think quickly, as they only had 20 minutes until they arrived in Harlem.

 **T: Sooo, guys.... What exactly are we going to do?**  
**N: We go in fast, we go in big. We catch him off guard, we can stop him.**  
**S: How can we be any different from SHIELD? They've been trying that for three and a half hours now. We need to do this more tactically, be weary.**  
**J: I've got to agree with the old guy on this. We can't just go in all punchy punchy. That won't work.**

The Avengers argued for the next 15 minutes about what to do. They hadn't really agreed, but had come to an understanding. If the all out approach failed they'd find a different way of stopping this Creature.

...

They reached Harlem, and they dropped off Tony, the scientists and Cap, while the assassins waited on the Quinjet, giving aerial support.

Given the loud screaming, sounds of breaking and snarling, it didn't take long to find the creature. It was a huge green man, who seemed to be getting bigger as it grew angrier.

The agents had done little to prevent more chaos and destruction, as was evident by the state of the streets.

**T: Okay guys. I'll go in and distract him while you ambush him from behind. That okay?**

The Avengers agreed, even if some did begrudgingly. Iron Man charged at the towering behemoth before him, screaming to distract him so the others could stop him from harming anyone else.

The plan worked to start off, with Tony successfully attracting the thing's attention. He managed to lead it down a street and into a section well away from anyone else.

He then turned and opened fire on the green man before him. Soon, all his hero friends arrived and threw everything they had at their opponent.

Tony fired his blasters, Cap tossed his shield, Clint and Nat fired down from their jet, Janet fired her stingers, and Hank had jumped onto the beast's face and repeatedly punched it, making its face jerk from side to side.

Then things went wrong....

Tony flew at the monster, attempting to knock it down to complete his finishing move, but as he did, the behemoth swatted Tony away like a fly, sending him into rubble.

In his move, he also managed to send Janet flying through a window, via the monster's swat.

**H: Janet! Are you okay? Guys, let's kill this hulking monster!**

In saying this, Hank comprised himself. The hulking beast grabbed Ant-Man and threw him through the same window as Janet.

Next the Quinjet caught the thing's sole attention and so a chunk of debris was sent hurtling towards the ship. Clint tried to steer and get them clear, but the debris smashed into the wing, thus making the Quinjet fall out of the sky and crash into a building.

The Hulking man leaped away, leaving time for the heroes to regroup. They each got up and met by the Quinjet.

None of them were seriously harmed, but there was a share of cuts, bruises and dirt on uniforms. Clint had suffered a dislocated shoulder, but with his partner's help, was ready once more to fight. Everyone was now ready for another bout with the monster man.

 **T: Okay, we tried things my way, it didn't work. Now, Captain, let's see what you can do.**  
**S: Okay, we've lost our main air support, but Stark and Janet can be a makeshift team up there, Hank do similar to what you were doing, but aim more at his eyes and temples, as that is more likely to make him drowsy. Clint, Natasha, use supportive fire to help distract him some more. Maybe try to do some more damage.**

Tony raised his hand and Steve looked, waiting for a question.

 **T: I have this prototype armour that would be able to stop that guy. Should I call it in?**  
**S: You mention that now? Yes, Tony, you should do that. Everyone, keep the same job, but Tony takes central in attempting to stop this problem. I'll help Clint and Nat. Let's stop this Hulk from smashing!**

The heroes charged off to stop the Hulk from rampaging any more....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will their plan work? Will Hulk calm down? Find out soon.....!
> 
> Also, I'm going to start a new, connected fanfiction soon. Not sure when, but it will happen. Oh, and it won't necessarily be at the same point in time as this is.


	9. Chapter 9- All Bar One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers complete their mission, and a new hero (or two????) joins the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will most likely be another upload tomorrow, but I'm not entirely sure yet.

The Avengers turned a corner onto a main road, barricades at one end, with armed SHIELD Agents stationed along it. They were all staring intensely at the Hulk, who was down the street from them.

Cap looked to see where their foe was, seeing that he seemed to be interested in something inside a building.

Cap signalled for the others to follow suit, which they did. All of the heroes took their assigned positions, waiting for Steve's mark.

**S: Wait for it....**

Hulk stopped being distracted and looked away from the shop.

**S: Just a sec..... Wait for it......**

Hulk turned to see Cap waiting for him, he growled.

**S: Now! Let's go!**

Hulk bellowed and charged at the star spangled man. He was gaining speed fast.

**S: Tony, are you ready? We're running outa time!**   
**T: One sec! Almost ready!**

_....... 7 minutes earlier........._

Tony flew away from where the Avengers were preparing to go and stop Hulk. He was going as fast as he could, in his battered armour.

**T: JARVIS, I need you to get the heavy lifting suit ready, ASAP.**  
 **J: Yes, sir. Where do you want me to have it?**  
 **T: Put it on the roof!**  
 **J: Right away, sir**.

Tony reached his tower and saw his new suit ready for deployment. It was a silver and blue suit, 10ft tall, weighing 600lbs. It could cause serious damage if it needed to.

Tony expertly landed in it, and the suit connected itself around him, giving important information.

He rushed back to Harlem, seeing his colleagues struggle to fend off the raging man. They needed him now.....

...

Cap sighed a breath of relief when he saw Tony nearing the battlefield. They really needed something big and strong right now, to stop this thing. Natasha had already been put out of action, after being hit by a flying car.

Hawkeye was just angering the Hulk more by firing arrow after arrow, almost emptying his quiver. Hank was doing adequately, punching the green giant in his pressure spots, making him feel drowsy. Janet was doing much the same with her stingers.

Cap was battered too, after having distracted Hulk for the last 10 minutes, keeping him in the street, and away from any civilians. It was a hard task, but it was necessary.

The Hulk charged again at Steve, this time not leaving him any time to get out of the way.

Just before the raging man smashed Cap away, Tony landed with an almighty thud, leaving a dent in the road, but blocking the Hulk's attack.

This seemed to shock Hulk, leaving Tony an opportunity to fight back against the opponent, which he gracefully took, landing punch after punch on the Hulk, battering him into a wall, and continuously hitting striking him and stopping him from harming anyone else.

**T: Stop, Dr Banner! Just stop!**

Hearing his real name seemed to infuriate the Hulk, and he managed to force Tony away, and then leaping at him, attempting to smash him into the road.

Luckily, Tony managed to move out from his path, leaving the monster to crash into the pavement. Tony leaped on top of him, and repeatedly punched him again and again, until he was knocked unconscious.

It took a while, but eventually the Hulk was stopped. After a small while the Hulk withered down, became skin coloured, and looked like a drug addict, shivering.

**NF: Okay. Let's get out of here. We can't let Banner see what he's done, not yet.**   
**S: Yes, sir. How did we do, for a first outing?**   
**NF: Not bad. Not bad at all. Good teamwork.**

The heroes and SHIELD Agents boarded a Quinjet and headed to their base. On the way, patches were put on injuries, and all looked cautiously at Banner, lying asleep on the floor.

Clint and Natasha sat in an alcove, discussing the mission. But Clint also had something else on his mind, something he'd been thinking about since his conversation with Fury 2 days earlier, before their previous mission.

Natasha was thinking something similar, after her experience just beforehand. She needed to know how Clint felt, incase next time she wasn't so lucky.

**C: Nat, there's something I want talk to you about..... It's important, and I'm not joking here.**

Natasha's heart stopped. _Was he about to do what she thought he was about to do?_ she thought.

**C: I've been holding this in for a while, but after just then, I needed to tell you.**  
 **N: Shut up, Clint.** She chuckled at her best friend.   
**C: No, I will not sh.......**

He was stopped by Natasha kissing him hard, letting him know where she stood. She broke away and looked deep into Clint's eyes. He smiled back at her.

**C: Okay then, this is....**   
**N: Yeah. I feel the same way to you, Man. Oh, is that what Fury was talking to you about before Pym and Janet?**   
**C: How did.... Oh. You overheard, didn't you?**

Natasha smiled and nodded. They sat there, just looking at each other for a while, when Clint chuckled.

**N: What?**   
**C: I just realised how beautiful you are, and how long I've wanted to do that.**   
**N: Why didn't you? Were you scared?**   
**C: Of course I was! Who wouldn't be?**

Natasha accepted his point, and kissed him again, this time not pulling away. They didn't hear someone could towards them.

**T: Oh, for God's.... Get a room! Seriously!**

The two pulled away and stared murderously at Tony. He knew he was in trouble.

**N: Fuck off! And maybe we will!**   
**C: We will? Oh, yeah. We will!**

...

The Quinjet landed on the aircraft carrier, and a medical team came to transport Dr Banner. They rushed him away, followed by Fury and 2 agents.

The other agents left shortly after that. The heroes stood alone on the platform, waiting for Coulson to tell them what to do next. Tony was buzzing after what he'd seen on the ship. He went round telling the others what he'd found out.

Coulson came and herded the Avengers back to their area, telling them to get some rest.

**S: Okay, people. You heard the man, we need rest.**   
**J: Yes, sir. Oh, are you in charge now? Because I'm cool with that. Are you guys?**

The others nodded and mumbled in agreement. Cap gave orders for when they should be wake up.

The heroes headed to their respective rooms, leaving Cap alone in the meeting room, and he decided to check what had happened since they left for Harlem.

...

Tony walked to his room, and saw that Clint and Natasha were walking closely together, headed to their rooms.

**T: Hey, are you  two going into his room together, for some 'alone time'?**   
**N: I don't see how that's any of your business, Tony.**   
**C: Yeah, just piss off, Man. It has literally nothing to do with you.**

The two entered Clint's room and promptly shut the door, not letting Tony see what they were about to do.

He sighed and turned to go to his room, he needed sleep.

....

The next morning, the heroes were eating breakfast when there was a loud beep, and something came up on the screen in the centre of the meeting table. It showed a man with what looked like a hammer flying toward the ship.

**J: I'm sorry, but is that a flying guy with a hammer?**   
**T: Yup. That is so weird!**

The back door opened, with Natasha and Clint entering together, deep in discussion.

**T: Hey, lovebirds! We've got a situation.**   
**N: What is it?**   
**J: Oh, just a guy with a freaking hammer!**   
**C: Great. I'll just get us sommat to eat, then we'll go, okay?**

Clint and Natasha ate hastily, and then the Avengers were ready to leave to see who the mysterious person was.

**MH: You've been informed? That's good. First though, someone wants to meet you.**

Hill stepped out of the way, and behind her was Bruce Banner, the 'cause' of all the trouble in Harlem. 

**B: Uh, hi everyone. Sorry about yesterday. I have literally no idea what happened there. I was feeling calm, using my normal technique, then..... It just all went blurry. I'm so sorry if I caused any of you, or anyone at all, harm. Were there any casualties, Captain?**   
**S: We don't have to go into that, Doctor. SHIELD has it all explained and covered up. And, that's really okay, Dr Banner. We know you didn't deliberately do any of us harm. Also,  I've read into your work a bit, and I must say,  it's very interesting.**   
**B: Well, thank you, Captain Rogers. You were the whole point of me doing the experiment in the first place. Again, guys,  so sorry about before.**   
**T: We said it's fine! Just no huge monster unless it's to help us, okay?**   
**B: Sure. But, I'm only here, for the time being, as a science consultant. What is the other problem that has you all going to the runway?**

Steve beckoned for Banner to follow, which he did. The Avengers followed, and soon they had reached the deck, and were looking to see if the man was arriving yet.

A short while later,  he was spotted by Tony, and they spread out in  a tactical formation as the man came to land.

He was tall, very muscular, and had long blonde hair, a beard, a cloak, and, in his hand, a hammer.

**T: Now, who are you then?**

The man turned to Tony, sized him up, and answered.

**Th: My name is Thor Odinson, and your world is in grave danger......**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor? What is this world ending problem? Find out later!


	10. Chapter 10- Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The God of Thunder! Why does he have to come to Earth? Hopefully, this will help.

The watcher walked hastily from his post to find the king. An attack was imminent, he could feel it, he could sense it. After all, he could see almost everything, and knew that this wasn't normal.

He climbed on his horse and charged along the Rainbow Bridge, and looked up toward the great realm of Asgard. The houses, battle arenas, and almost every other type of building you could think of, stretched out, far into the distance.

The biggest, and most important part of the landscape though, was the Palace, right in the foreground of the colossal city. It was ten times as tall as even the larger buildings of the city, and was instantly viewable from the rider's post.

He reached the main gate and they opened, without hesitation, as the guards knew something was wrong if he was coming back in such a hurry.

One of the guards sent a message to the royals, and notified them of the Watcher's presence.

The rider reached the Palace, and once more the gates were opened to let him in to the courtyard of the ginormous, beautiful structure in front of him.

As he got off the horse, a servant came and took it to the stable. The man turned and saw four people had come to greet him. It was the king, his heir, and their guards.

**O: What is the problem, old friend?**  
**He: I have seen something that worries me immensely. The Frost Giants are coming.**  
**T: Why are you not guarding the Bifrost then?**  
**He: I see everything that comes through that portal, my liege.**  
**T: Yes, yes. I forgot for a second. How clumsy!**  
**O: Let's go inside and discuss this more fully.**

Heimdall nodded and walked to the entrance of the Palace, closely followed by the others. They hurriedly walked to the throne room, to discuss the matter with the other royals, and their deputies.

....

**Frigga: So, what exactly did you see, Heimdall?**

The watcher tried his best to plot out exactly what he had seen in his latest vision.

**He: My Queen, I saw the Frost Giants, in Jotunheim. They were planning something, it involved something in Odin's vault. I couldn't find out what, though.**

Everyone looked to their King, and watched him anxiously try to think of what they could want. A faint look of realisation creeped onto his face.

Th: What is it, father? What do they want?

O: Guards! Accompany Hogun to the vault. Guard object labelled 'Vierkelighete Paerler'  
Hogun: Will do, my King.

The two guards and Warrior headed off to the private vault. No one knew what it was, but it was clearly very dangerous, as more and more guards flooded into the vault.

...

Heimdall returned to his post, and waited for an advancement in the Giants' plans.

A great time passed, and Heimdall began to worry. He was just about to call for a crow, when Lady Sif galloped up on her horse to meet him.

**Sif: Heimdall?!**  
**He: What is it, m'lady?**  
**Sif: How are you still here? We thought you dead.**  
**He: Why would I..... What's happening?**  
**Sif: The giants, they're here, now. They're attacking the vault, going after that thing, right now!**  
**He: You must go! And I must defend the bifrost.**

The warrior immediately understood, and raced off to the battleground.

...

Bodies were flying everywhere, the sound of sword or shield clattering against solid ice exploded around the vault.

There were only 10 Frost Giants, but they were much more powerful than a normal soldier, so it took 5 men to even subdue one of them.

Thor and his three warriors were the only ones doing any real damage, with their enhanced skill, and more powerful weapons.

Another intruder was smacked down to floor, this time by Volstagg.

**Vol: Yes! 3 down, 7 to go!**

Another Giant hit the hard floor, after being beaten by Mjölnir repeatedly.

**Th: Make that 4 down, my friend!**

The sound of horse hooves distracted Thor momentarily, and just as a Giant was about to clobber Thor, their arm was sliced off by a shining sword. The horse then trampled the Giant, and the rider stabbed down on the monster once more, killing it.

**Th: They're nearing the object! Guards! Hold steady!**

His command failed, and the remaining guards were easily smacked away by the sheer power of the Giants.

The 5 remaining invaders obtained their prize, and left the cell it was in.

Thor and his comrades stood firm, and were about to attack once more, but suddenly there was a bright blue light, and when it faded, the Giants had vanished.

**Sif: Where did they go?!**  
**Th: I don't know, Sif. I don't know. I'll go to see Heimdall, oh, but....**  
**Sif: No. Heimdall the same fine, the Giants somehow got in another way.**  
**Th: So, then. I will go to see Heimdall. I will return soon.**

...

Thor entered the portal room and gazed at Heimdall, who was slightly keeled over.

**Th: What's wrong?**  
**He: I know how they got here, and who helped them.**  
**Th: How then? And, who? I will crush them.**  
**He: You won't be able to. Because he's your brother....**

...

Thor stormed into the private quarters and searched for Loki. He searched all over the Royal floor, but found nothing.

He entered the throne room, and saw his mother sobbing.

**Th: Did you hear, mother? Are you okay?**

**Frigga: Yes, I did. And no, I'm not. But it's not your fault, my son. Oh, Heimdall sent a crow while you were searching. His note claimed it was of the upmost importance.**  
**Th: Thank you, mother. I'll go right away.**

...

**Th: What!? What?! Why there? Why Midgard?**  
**He: He knows you have ties there, so where else would he go to keep you mad?**  
**Th: I'll find him, and bring him back, to face punishment.**

Thor nodded, and Heimdall stabbed his sword into the slit, and the bifrost fired up.

**He: Thor, that's not the only threat to Midgard, however. I can sense something much, much bigger. You must warn the people there, I sense they may be aware of something, but go and make sure, and fight with them. Your Father has consented. So, warn them, then find Loki.**  
**Th: Great. I will return soon. And, thank you, Heimdall.**

Thor leaped into the bifrost, and was launched toward Earth, and Loki.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The portal screeched open, spitting out the five Giants that had made the journey from Asgard, to bring their prize, and fulfil their mission.

One thing for certainty was that the Giants were in space, but were protected by an energy forcefield, and artificial gravity machines hidden under the surface, keeping the inhabitants alive.

The Giants looked at the cluster of space rock floating around, and headed to the largest one in sight, with a small construction on the far side of it. The warriors of Jotunheim nervously scrambled to the construction, and were soon facing a large, golden throne, looking out into the vast nothingness.

The Giant holding the casket acknowledged the occupant of the chair by calling his name. Once he knew that the Titan was listening, the icy being held the large casket aloft, offering it to the man in the throne.

**FG: My Lord. We have obtained it, as you planned and wished.**

The throne didn't move, but a powerful voice boomed all around them, sending shivers down their spines.

**?: Good, good. You actually did it. Heh.**

The occupant of the throne lightly chuckled to himself, his grin obscured from the view of his visitors by the dark shadow of the overbearing boulders in the already dark expanse of space.

He waved his hand, signalling for the newcomers to again leave, leaving him with no one but one of his heralds.

**?: Great.... Now we can start obtaining what we seek...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious figure? What was in the casket? Why does he want it?


	11. Chapter 11- New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tells the Avengers of the invasion that's coming. Find out who the villains are towards the end of the chapter.

**J: You're......?**

The Avengers looked in utter bewilderment at the God of Thunder. He looked as he was described in mythology, with the same description of his face, build, and his hammer.

**Th: Yes, fair maiden. I am your 'God of Thunder', as you'd say. It's a pleasure to meet you all. You are the new super team put together, yes?**  
**S: That is correct, your highness.**  
**Th: You don't have to call me that Mr.......**  
**S: Rogers. Steve Rogers. Also known as Captain America.**

Then Thor turned his attention to the first person to Cap's right. He looked her up and down, then smiled.

**C: Hey, blondie! She's taken. Eyes up, otherwise she, or I, will kick your immortal ass. You are immortal, right?**  
**Th: Why, yes. Yes I am. Also, I am sorry for my actions, I didn't realise she was.... Taken.**  
**C: No problem, man. I'm Clint, by the by. Her name is...**  
**N: Clint! I'll. Say. It. Okay? Hi there, Thor, my name is Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow.**

Natasha gave a warm smile, then a quick, playful snarl at Clint. The two took a couple of steps, so they were stood right next to each other.

 **J: Heyo there, Mr Thor! I'm the Wasp, or, my real name is Janet van Dyne.**  
**Th: Nice to meet you.**  
**H: Hi. I'm Hank Pym. Also, just to save time, this is Tony Stark and that's Bruce Banner.**  
**Th: Lovely to meet you all. Now, there's something we need to talk about.**

The Avengers nodded and waited for Thor to speak. Just as he was about to, though, there was a crackle on Nat's comms, and then Hill spoke to her.

**N: Can we take this inside? If we don't, it'll be quite hard to breathe. Clint?**  
**C: Yeah. Guys, let's go. You're gonna love this next trick.**

The Avengers and Thor followed the SHIELD Agents inside, and the non SHIELD operatives looked in awe at the aircraft carrier lifting off the ocean, and gaining altitude.

**J: It flies too? This is totally my new favourite place!**

Natasha smiled and beckoned for the others to go with her, and they returned once more to their meeting room in their section of the Helicarrier.

...

**S: So, what exactly is this thing that's coming?**  
**T: To blow us all up?**  
**Th: Well, Steven, Heimdall has seen a large fleet headed to Midgard, or, on Earth. We haven't found out just how big it is yet, but Heimdall predicted something very big.**  
**S: So, no estimates to just how big?**

The Asgardian thought intently for a few moments, then something lit up behind his eyes.

**Th: Oh! Yes! Heimdall did have an estimate. He said at least 50,000 men.**  
**T: Well.... Shit. How can we kill an army?**  
**Th: You're Earth's Mightiest, are you not? The Avengers? Plus, I will fight alongside you, as well.**  
**J: That's still 8 against an entire army. For every one of us, they have over 6,000.**

Janet looked worriedly and scared at her fiancée. He gave her a reassuring look, and she calmed slightly. Clint saw it too. 

**C: Guys, we can do this. We have the time now to prepare. We can get ready, make sure we have a plan, and then we can stop them, and save our world!**

This seemed to spark something in  the others, and each of their faces lit up with pride, and seemed to get fired up. After a minute, they calmed down, and decided to get to work.

**S: Thor, can you help us scan for it? And tell us how soon they'll be here?**  
**Th: Yes, I can. Where is the station for it?**  
**S: Not sure, but I'll ask Coulson to help.**

...

**Th: Okay, so put that there, and enhance that, and you should have the clear image!**

Thor had spent the previous 15 minutes helping and using some magic-tech type thing to get a clear image of the fleet, which they now had. They also had an estimate for how long it would take until the invaders arrived.

**S: A week? That's good. We have time. What do we do, Fury?**  
**NF: Well, how we see it, they're not expecting us to know they're coming, yet. How they've set out to look as if they'll come here in at least 2 waves, which we need to prepare for.**  
**S: Okay. Guys, you have any ideas?**

Steve's teammates shrugged, then thought about what they each thought would be the best plan of action. It took a while, but Tony finally opened his mouth.

**T: Well, if they're sending aerial ships first, if they are, we can intercept them, with me, Jan and Thor being able to fly. Banner can jump high, so can destroy some ships. Oh, and Clint can fire some arrows at them too. Steve, Nat, I'm sure there's something you can do.**  
**N: Well, we can pick off any that survive the fall, and make sure none harm any civilians.**

The Avengers nodded in agreement and formed plans for the other types of Combat they may have to use to stop the invasion.

They remained talking for many hours, and by the time they'd finished, the sun had gone down, and they'd missed dinner.

...

Thor sat, thinking intently, and didn't hear someone come in and sit in the armchair next to him. It took a minute, and they had to clear their throat to snap him out of his thoughts.

**Th: Oh! Odin your scared me!**  
**S: I am sorry, Thor. Can't sleep?**

Thor shook his head, and looked to the TV, which was on a news channel.

**S: Do you think we should tell them? About the.... What are they actually called?**  
**Th: Have I not said? Oh, my apologies. They are called the Spartax Empire. They are immensely powerful, as you now know. Do you believe we can win, Rogers?**  
**S: I have faith in people, these ones more than any others. I'll do all I can to save the Earth, and the people in it.**

Thor was impressed by the Cap's heart, and at that moment decided just how important it was to stop the Spartax from doing what they wanted to the Earth.

**S: That's not what's worrying though, is it? There's something else.**  
**Th: Yes.**

Thor dropped his head, and decided how to tell Steve about his brother.

**Th: Just before I arrived here, my home, Asgard, was attacked by the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, and they stole something immensely powerful and valuable from Odin's vault. We weren't told exactly what it was, just that it could destroy a lot.**  
**S: Yes. And?**  
**Th: Well, we didn't know how they got in, as the Bifrost wasn't attacked, and we couldn't figure it out.**

Thor was trying hard not to be emotional, and continued his story.

**Th: It turned out, that my very brother, Loki, had used Dark Magic to let them in, and he then escaped with them to here.**  
**S: So that's what you came for? To stop him? If it is, we'll help you find him. Do you think he's working with the Spartax?**  
**Th: It wouldn't surprise me, they want a distraction, most probably.**  
**S: Let's wait until the others wake up, then tell them.**  
**Th: Okay.**  
**S: Oh, and just so you know, I'm also out of your place here, so don't get worried about it.**  
**Th: Thank you for your help. Let's sleep for a while, then return.**  
**S: Sounds good. Night.**

Steve walked to his room, and left Thor thinking about Loki and his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the others react to the news of Loki? And can they stop him?
> 
> Also, a few chapters ago I said there may be a new, connected fanfic. While that will still be happening, I'm delaying it to focus on this one, as well as work outside of this website.


	12. Chapter 12- The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers learn about, then search for, Loki.

The Avengers looked sternly at the Asgardian as he described what had taken place just days before on his home world, how he had been betrayed by his own brother, with him going as far as stealing an item of immense power from their father's vault. 

**T: Sooooooo.... Is that why you came to Earth, Thor?**   
**Th: It was definitely not my main goal, friend Stark. I mean, yes it was on my mind, of course, he's my brother, but my main goal, as I have said, is to locate the fleet, figure out when they'd arrive, what they want, and help battle them to protect this world.**

Tony nodded, and he for once in a while seemed to really take in what was being said, then analysed it, like he would a piece of his suit, or some other software he had made before.

There was a deep silence when this was happening, and Janet almost seemed to nod off, but was awoken by Tony.

**T: Okay! I believe you, my man. You don't look like someone who is lying, your voice was truthful, and there was emotion in it.**   
**Th: Thank you....**   
**T: Ah ah! Not finished. So, either we help you find Loki before the fleet arrives, if you're telling the truth, or we ring up Hollywood and say we've found the next great actor.**

Janet and Clint chuckled, with the latter getting an elbow to the shoulder from Natasha.

**Th: Good then. We must find him...**   
**S: How do we find him, Thor?**

The God of Thunder paused and thought, but soon had an answer for the man out of time.

**Th: Yes... What we need to do is figure out how much energy the Vierkelighete Paerler holds, and then we can narrow it down.**

Tony went to the large computer screen running along the wall, and began typing in lines of code to help him narrow down where this object could be.

He was busy typing, when a thought crossed his mind.

**T: What is the actual energy of this.... Thingy majiggy.**   
**Th: Vierkelighete Paerler, yes?**   
**T: Yup. That's the one.**   
**Th: There's no way to get an exact reading, but there shouldn't be many objects with an energy reading that large here on Earth.**

This sparked Bruce to get up and join Tony at the large monitor, cancelling out various places and things of where this precious item couldn't be.

Soon, they were left with only four readings of power big enough for the item Thor had described.

**S: Great work, guys. Sorry the rest of us were so useless.**   
**T: Don't worry about it, man. We're better at this, you're better at others. Isn't that the reason why we're all here?**

Steve nodded, remembering, and stood from his armchair. He walked to the large screen, and scoured everything on there, so he knew as much as he possibly could about the possible locations they'd need to go to, and scenarios they'd have to use.

**S: Should we take this to Fury?**   
**T: Well, you're basically the leader now, so you decide. But, if we're voting, yes, we should.**   
**C: I agree.**   
**N: Me too.**   
**B: So do I.**

Janet and Hank murmured to each other for a moment, and decided on what they thought.

**H: We agree.**   
**Th: As do I.**

Steve accepted this and put the information on a hardrive, and left to to take it to the control room.

He was accompanied by Tony and Natasha.

...

**NF: Great work, guys. But, you cross one of those locations off the list.**   
**N: Why, sir?**

The Director looked to Steve and Tony, who had the same reaction as Natasha did.

**NF: Well... Number 3 on there is one of our research facilities. It didn't come up on the system because it's one of our undercover ones. It's easier to do it like that, the less people know the less they want.**   
**S: Okay then. That's good to know, Director. We have a few days at most, and we need to find out where this Loki is, and what he plans to do with the object he acquired.**

The others agreed, and the heroes returned once more to their meeting area, to tell the others the news.

...

**S: So, is everyone clear on what they need to do?**   
**H: Janet and I'll go to location one, with Bruce and Clint, to see if Loki is there, and if not, contain whatever is there.**

Steve smiled, they'd been listening perfectly.

**S: And Tony?**   
**T: You, me, Natasha and Thor go to location 2, and do the same as the others.**   
**S: Great. Let's get moving.**

...

The Quinjet shot through the sky, and stormed toward the location of the signal.

As they neared the beacon, the jet slowed, and out of the hatch in the bottom came Cap, Iron Man and Thor.

They landed on the roof, and soon they were inside the building, searching for what could be causing the problem.

...

Meanwhile, the other group were doing much the same, but were further into their building than Cap.

They reached the basement, and found it empty, but with a large weapon in the centre of the room. Hank examined it, then labelled it as a prototype weapon, but it wasn't like anything else on Earth.

**H: Okay guys, let's get this on board, and try to analyse what it is. Clint, get the ship ready to head to the third location.**   
**C: Will do. See you soon.**

...

**Th: Have any of you found anything yet?**   
**S: No. Not yet. Stark?**   
**T: Bear with.**

Tony walked as quietly as his Titanium Alloy suit would let him through the dark, central corridor of the bottom floor.

There was a large bolted door at the far end of the hall. Above it, there was a flickering red bulb in a what-was clear box, but was now covered in dust.

Tony cautiously crept up to the door, and pulled away the first lock. As he did, there was a faint whooshing noise, which half startled the billionaire.

Because of this, he decided to call for assistance.

**T: Hey, Steve. I think I found something. You may want to come check it out.**   
**S: Okay. Good work, I'll be right with you.**   
**T: Great. What about Thor?**

Tony waited a short while for a reply, but eventually received one.

**S: Thor, continue searching, but if we need help, your card will alert you to come help.**   
**Th: Sounds good, Captain.**

Tony waited patiently at first for Steve to arrive, but after a minute or two he became restless and pulled the second bolt on the door...

Again, there was a whoosh, but this time it was slightly louder, and sounded more aggressive, as if telling him to not go any further.

After another few moments, Steve came sprinting down the corridor toward Tony.

**T: You sure took your sweet time, didn't you?**   
**S: It was 2 minutes, Tony. 2 minutes to get from the other side of the building to the stairs, then down 6 flights, and ran along that corridor.**   
**T: Ah. Okay then. Could've said.**

Steve was quite disgruntled, and decided to undo the final bolt, once more giving a whooshing sound, but even more aggressive than the last.

Not wanting to waste even more time, Cap opened the door and was surprised by what he saw.

**T: Go on then. We don't have all day. Just let me past if....**

Tony had the same reaction when he glimpsed the gigantic, dingy, murky cavern that Steve had had, and immediately put up his hand in apology because of this.

**T: Let's go in. We shouldn't risk waiting any longer. JARVIS, is the source from in here?**   
**J: Yes, sir. The reading has just come up.**   
**T: Good. Let's explore.**

Tony moved forward, his shoulder light illuminating the large area in front of them. He was stopped, however, by Steve's muscular arm.

**T: Steve... What are you doing?**   
**S: We should wait for back up.**

Tony thought for a second, and was about to agree when a loud, upper class British accent boomed around the cave.

**L: Well, you should've thought of that before you entered, shouldn't you? Now though, I'm afraid, you are sadly going to die.**

Steve was shocked, and took his shield from his hand and clenched it in his fist.

**T: Who the hell is that speaking?**   
**L: Seriously? You've just been searching all over for me. But, if you're really that stupid, my name is Loki, brother to Thor, yadda yadda yadda. You know what I'm talking about.**

Steve took a step back and pulled the call card from his pocket.

**S: Avengers Assemble!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have now passed half way in the story. I'm enjoying this, and I'm hoping you are too. I'll be uploading and writing more now, as my exams have finished, and I was focusing on them. 
> 
> If you didn't already know, my new, connected fanfiction has been uploaded, so, if you want to, go and check that out.
> 
> That's all for now, see you soon!


	13. Chapter 13- The Battle: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I know I said these would be more often, but I've just been more busy than expected, as I will be next week. I'll try to upload, by I can't make any promises.

Tony's scanner searched the gloomy mist in front of them, but couldn't find anything.

**T: Where the hell is this guy?**   
**L: You'll only know when it's too late.**

Cap held his shield tightly in front of him, ready to deflect anything that went his way. Or, to throw at anything he saw.

Tony was about to say how boring it was, when a large chunk of ice was lobbed toward him.

He clocked it too late, and was unable to block it, sending him flying and spinning through the air, then smashing into the wall closest to the two heroes had entered in.

In the darkness, there was a soft, blue glow, illuminating some of the cave, including three large silhouettes, and a man, who was holding the device.

It was the device that was giving out the glow. It was a long, golden staff of about just over a metre in length, with a curved tip. At the one end, nearest the tip, there was a large, blue crystal, letting out a faint humming noise, the exact centre of the illumination.

The man holding it was wearing a green outfit, but with gold on the lapels and running down his legs. On his head he wore a helmet, with two large horns coming out the front.

**S: Well.... You must be Loki, then.**   
**L: Well done, soldier. This is me, in person.**   
**T: Why'd you use the classic villain cliches? I mean, dark cave, henchmen, luring us into a trap. You think we're that stupid? Wait, don't answer that.**

The God of Mischief chuckled, then sobered and sent a large ray of energy hurtling at Cap and Tony.

Just before its impact with the floor next to their feet, another pulse hit the ray, sending it off in a different direction, before exploding into a wall.

Everyone turned to see Thor holding out his hammer, pointing towards where the ray had been.

**L: Well then, brother. What a lovely surprise. You can watch your friends suffer now, then I'll kill you. Slowly and painfully.**   
**Th: What happened to you, brother? How did it all go wrong?**

Loki once more broke out into laughter, so much that spit came from his mouth, in his brother's direction.

**L: Where did....? Are you being serious here? You all always treated me like scum. Always! None of you ever cared! So, of course I was angry!**

Thor was unnerved by this outburst, and he took a step back.

**Th: That is not true, brother....**   
**L: Don't you get it? I'm not your brother! I'm adopted! Did you never see the faces of those who knew? How they saw me as vermin?**

There was a moment where Thor thought hard, then he began to realise. It seemed a faint tear trickle down his cheek.

**Th: Loki, I am so sorry. I can't believe I.....**

He was stopped by a large burst of light smashing into him, hurtling him toward the wall, where he smacked hard, breaking some of the thick bricks.

**L: Well then.... Let's see how heroic you actually are.**

Loki signalled for the Giants to wait and charged on Steve and Tony.

Tony sent a burst from his fist at the Asgardian, but it was easily blocked, and deflected toward Cap, who managed to rebound it back and knock Loki over, even if it was just momentarily.

This caught him off guard, and so the remaining Avengers sprinted at their foe, sending fist after fist, punch after punch, attack after attack on Loki, who was struggling to overcome the heroes before him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of being pummelled, Loki sent a larger, more powerful burst at the two attackers.

They were sent backward, flying to the floor with a loud thud each. Soon, Loki was almost at Tony, with his staff slightly raised.

He beckoned for one of the Giants to come forward, to Steve, still on the floor, seemingly motionless.

**L: Kill him.**   
**FG: Yes, my Lord.**

The beast stood over the Captain, and created a long spike from his right hand. He raised it above his head, ready to stab down, to end the hero's life.

Then, for some reason, he seemed to stop, to turn slightly, to begin to stumble back. Then, something seemed to fly in the air, making contact with the Giant.

He stumbled further, into the light, and there were now two clear arrows sticking out of it.

The Giant's face seemed to jerk from side to side furiously, shocking and confusing the villains. But not the two heroes. They knew exactly what, who was doing that.

Cap sprung into life like a hunting cheetah, almost pouncing at one of the Giants, clubbing him in the face with the shield multiple times, and using a combination of punching and kicking manoeuvres to try to bring the thing down.

Almost instantaneously Tony seemed to wake up once more,  and fired a large beam up toward a still confused Loki, knocking him over.

There was a loud bang, and the Giant that had managed to get Steve in a headlock's head appeared to splinter, with a large hole now in its forehead.

Finally, Steve and Tony turned to look at who had just entered. It was Hawkeye, Black Widow and Wasp.

Behind them, Hank had returned to normal size, after he had dispatched the large foe from earlier.

On the ground, Thor grumbled and regained his footing. He shook his head, clearly dazed.

**Th: What have I...? Oh! Our friends are here now! What's the plan?**   
**T: First off, where the hell were you guys?**   
**C: Now is not a good time!..... I guess we'll do a quick rundown then.**

...

**_Earlier_ **

**_Beep! Beep!_ **

**C: We're closing in now! Two minutes!**

The heroes had almost arrived at the third signal point, preparing to enter. Janet was sat in one of the alcoves of the abdomen of the ship, preparing her equipment, if needed.

_**BUZZZZZ! BUZZZZZ!** _

**J: What's that?**

Janet looked around, then realised what the noise was, and where it was coming from.

She reached into her lapel pocket and drew the call card they'd all been given.

She noted that it was now a deep red, instead of its previous baby blue colour.

On the little screen, there was a picture of Steve. They must've found something while they were at their location.

**J: Guys...? I'm guessing you heard that, right?**   
**H: Yep! Clint, you got the location?**

Clint frantically entered text into a tablet, then seemed to throw the information at the window in front of him, which caught it and displayed what he needed just in front of him.

**C: Got it! We're going max speed, so buckle in! Once we arrive, we go in, find the exact source and get our friends out!**   
**B: I'll protect the plane. You don't need me going all Hulky on you again. That was disastrous the first time, and I didn't even know you then.**

The others nodded, accepting what he said.

Clint noticed something come up on the screen, and turned to relay the information onto the others on board their high speed SHIELD jet.

**C: We'll meet Nat once we arrive! We'll go in together. The others are already in there!**

...

**T: Okay then, guys. Let's do this!**   
**N: Yes, Tony. It's good to be fired up, but don't get cock. Steve, what's our plan here?**

Steve thought for a moment, figuring out the best plan of action in completing their mission and all of them returning home safely.

**S: Okay then. Thor and I will take Loki. The rest of you take the Frost Giants. Clint, Hank. You get the ones to Loki's right. Nat, Jan, you take the ones to his left.**   
**Th: Sounds good! Let's go!**

First off, Nat fired an arrow to her target, giving time for Janet to get closer to attack her opponent.

Meanwhile, Clint readied an arrow, with Hank on its tip, ready for lift off.

**C: You sure this is safe? It's just, it doesn't look too safe.**   
**H: Nah. It's fine! Just go! We're wasting time we don't have.**

Clint fired the arrow, and just before it connected with a Giant, Hank enlarged just and punched it so hard with enough ferocity that its face cracked.

**S: Come on, Thor. We've got your brother to take of...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they stop Loki and get out safely? 
> 
> Also, if anyone has any feedback, feel free to give it to me. Positive or negative. Just please, no swearing.


	14. Chapter 14- The Battle: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers Battle Loki, and there is a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the rest of the battle is here! Hope you enjoy!

Cap charged at Loki with full force, his shield tightly in front to block the brunt of whatever Loki was about to hit him with.

But the hit didn't come, and Steve clattered straight into the Asgardian, sending them both flying into the rocky floor and rolling away from each other.

Cap rolled into a kneeling position, and first turned back to Loki, who currently wasn't moving. Steve signalled for Thor to make sure he was out cold, which Thor seemed to confirm.

He then turned and leaped at the Giant struggling with Janet and Nat. With one hard hit, he used his full force to pummel the foe's head to the side with his shield.

Nat then made quick work of the dazed Giant, doing a perfect roundhouse kick to its head, confusing it further, then, with the same amount of accuracy, sweeping its ankles in just the right spot to send it crashing to the ground.

Then Janet returned to her Wasp size and sent a large beam into the thing's forehead, seemingly roasting its face!

**J: Boo yah! Take that, Freezy Dude!**   
**N: Janet, we still have.... Have more arrived now? I swear there were only five of them before.**   
**S: Well... Now there's not! We have six extra buds to play with now, Natasha. Can you help me handle them?**

Natasha sighed sarcastically and headed towards the nearest Giant, walking with her usual swagger and confidence, almost strutting.

As Natasha neared, she made it appear to the Giant as if she was about to perform the same sweep move she had on the previous one, but this time she leaped up, clasping her legs tightly around its throat and neck,  then swinging around onto the back of it.

She smashed down a couple of blows with great ferocity, then switched on her 'Widow Bite' gauntlets, and sent a pulsing electronic beam into the body of the assailant, immediately making it slump to the floor, immobile.

Meanwhile, there was a small explosion, and an area of the deeper part of the cave was illuminated by fire.

**T: What the hell did you just do, Clint?**   
**C: I have no idea! What the hell have you been doing, anyway? You weren't here for Cap or Nat or Hank or me. You've just been been hovering over there!**

Tony let out his sarcastic chuckle, and his trademark, mischievous grin, and stared cunningly right at Clint.

**T: Well, my friend.... This.**

Tony showed what he'd been fiddle with. It was a couple of small, square objects, each glowing alternatively Blue and Red.

**T: It gives out a quick, strong burst of heat, which should take down these guys.**   
**C: Could I have some, please? There are still four of these books left.**   
**T: Because you asked me so nicely...**

He passed a few to Clint, who attached them to a few of his explosive arrows, and loaded one in his bow.

He spotted a giant about to jump at Natasha, and fired straight at its stupid, grotesque eyehole. It was a clean shot, and the arrow latched on with a slight clink.

A second later, the Giant's face was gone, now there was only a large orange ball of heat, which soon dissipated into nothing.

**C: Well... I think it worked!**

Clint was chuckling, as was Tony, and they both noticed the advancing Giant too late.

Just as a spike was about to tear through Clint's abdomen, Steve managed to intercept, sending the Giant's arm flying one way, and the rest of it the other, where it clattered into the wall.

As it landed, a little speck reached its head, and the head started clattering from side to side.

**S: Hank, I think he's out of it by now. That's enough.**   
**H: Sorry, Steve. I just got slightly carried away for some reason.**

The scientist returned to normal size, and walked to Steve, Tony and Clint.

Meanwhile, Janet and Natasha were busy with the penultimate Giant, who was bigger and tougher than the rest, and causing a lot of problems for the two heroes.

**S: Okay, we probably need to split up again. Hank and I'll take the last one on our right, while Tony and Clint get those explosives to Natasha, and support her and Janet there. Understood?**

The others nodded and charged off toward their objectives.

Tony urgently got to Natasha, and explained the device he had given her.

He distracted the monster while she added the device to both her gauntlets, powering them.

Meanwhile, Clint had fired an explosive arrow once more, with it clattering against the rough armour, and even with the explosion it only mildly damaged the thick defence.

The Giant smiled and turned to Clint, batting him across the dark expanse. He clattered against something in the darkness, letting out a groan, notifying them that he was mildly okay.

Tony turned to see the anger fire up behind Natasha's eyes, and tried to warn her.

**T: Widow! No!**

She didn't listen, charged up her gauntlets and charged, shrieking at the top of her lungs, and pulled out her guns, which she immediately started firing, making some damage to the foe's side.

As she neared, she slipped between its legs, and set a burst into its back.

She signalled to Tony, who fired his repulsors at the Giant, completely dismantling its armour. Both Tony and Nat, as well as Janet fired at the Giant, sending the thing crashing into the ground with a loud thud.

Across the cave Hank and Clint had managed to weaken the giant, who was weaker than the one opponent, and also some of the others beforehand.

Hank managed to twist the Giant around, straight into the path of Cap's shield, sending the enemy falling into the wall, on a spike, with a loud shriek from the foe.

**S: Well done, guys. I hope that's all of them now, too.**   
**H: I think it was. That loud noise that Clint caused...**   
**N: Clint!**

Natasha rushed to where Clint had been. She found him lying, chuckling faintly to himself.

**C: Do you know how hot you are when you get badass? It's like, super hot. Especially when you're dirty too.**   
**N: Shut the fuck up, Clint.**

He chuckled, and she kissed him with urge, smiling as she did, to signal her sarcasm. Not that he didn't know, of course.

Behind them, Loki moaned and groaned, trying to twist on the floor. He had hit the ground extremely hard after the Captain smashed into him, where he bashed his head, knocking him unconscious.

He tried to crawl to it and retrieve it, but Steve managed to reach him and it first, sending the staff flying into the cave, and then spinning the God around, lifting and him pinning him.

**S: Why didn't you fire?**   
**L: I know not, soldier. My staff just simply didn't work for an unknown reason. Yeah. It didn't work, not like this, hopefully.**

He kneed Cap hard in the groin, dropping Loki, who attempted to race off, but was put onto his back by his brother.

**Th: Do not try it again,  Loki! It will not end well for you this time if you even attempt it.**

Tony pulled out some block cuffs from the waist of his suit, and restrained Loki in them.

**T: Okay. What do we do with the lil God here?**   
**Th: I will take him back to Asgarby, but I shall leave the staff here with you and SHIELD. The Giants already wanted something similar once recently, so I doubt they'd even think twice about getting their icy hands on another.......**

Thor turned and lifted up Loki, choking him.

**Th: Brother, I will ask you this but once. Where is the Gem you stole?**   
**L: The Giants took it! It is now in a place I know not where, with someone whose identity I do not know.**

Thor growled, but accepted it. He left the cave with his brother to return him to Asgard quickly, so he could return in time to fight the invasion.

The other Avengers packed up, and returned to their Quinjets.

**T: Well, that was disappointing. I was expecting a massive punch up with explosions, and blood and Hulk getting involved, smashing everything up. That would be awesome!**   
**J: Tony is that, like, your Fanfiction? That is so weird! You totally wouldn't have been my first guess for something like that.**

Tony struggled to find the words to reply,  but stopped once he had seen the sarcastic look on Jan's face.

**T: Oh. Okay then. Let's go, guys. We got to rest before our big fight. Everything is dependent on our lives and us winning, so we need to be bright eyed and bushy tailed.**

The Avengers solemnly agreed, re-entered their ships and returned once again to the Helicarrier.

...

**NF: Well, it's about damn time! We thought you'd never turn up.**

Steve and Natasha were confused by the Director's remark.

**S: I'm sorry, sir? I don't understand.**   
**N: Me neither, sir.**

Fury sighed, and showed sympathy to two of his friends and finest agents. There was also a look of fatigue in his eye, which was understandable for someone in his position. 

**NF: Well, I've got all the World Security Council on call in here, eager to know what your world saving plan is. Is it just you two?**   
**N: No, Nick. Tony should be along any minute.... Oh, there he is!**

Tony casually strolled up to them, either not noticing, or not caring about, the urgency of Fury.

**T: Sorry I'm late.**   
**NF: Not a problem, but please, come on through here, we're already running late.**

The three followed Fury into his main office, but then also into his private workspace.

**NF: Y'know, this was where Hill and I first started discussing the Avengers Initiative. We didn't know if and how it would work, exactly, or what the name for it would be, but both seemed to have worked out well so far.**

Fury walked to a bench and flicked a switch, illuminating six stern looking faces on identical plasma screens. He nodded to each of them, then introduced them all to o the heroes.

He explained that each inhabitated continent had a Council member, and explained their roles in the world.

**?: Enough now with the pleasantries, Director, we have urgent matters to attend to.**   
**NF: Yes, we do. I'll hand over to my team, to Captain Rogers here, to give you an update on what's happening now.**   
**2?: We still need to have a discussion, Director, over how you formed this team without any legal consent. But, as my colleague said, we have more important things to discuss now.**

Fury nodded and stepped out of the way, so Steve could have the floor.

**S: Okay then. As you are aware, our planet is in grave danger. There is an invasion fleet rapidly approaching our planet, and although we can't know for sure when, we expect it to be in the coming days.**

Tony pressed a button, and a large hologram appeared behind Steve. It was a map showing how close the fleet was to its destination.

**S: As you may be able to see, the fleet is large, and probably contains a large amount of firepower. We also believe that the attack will come in waves, as the fleet seems to have split into three sections.**

He paused, and waited for all the Council to see what he was looking at, then continued.

**S: We expect the first to be a series of fighter-like ships, attacking in the air. We plan to have Tony and Thor up there stopping the ships, and Hawkeye on a rooftop taking out any stragglers that break through.**

One of the Council members was frantically scribbling down notes, and their colleagues soon followed.

**S: Widow, Ant-Man, Wasp and I will hold back, due to us not wanting to all be fatigued, battered and bruised for the later attacks.**   
**?: What about the Hulk?**

Steve stopped, clearly attempting to avoid that question.

**S: Well, he will also be up high, stopping the fleet.**   
**2?: But how do you know he won't attack us?**

Nat entered the stage and talked with authority.

**N: Because Bruce will know the difference between us and whoever it is that's attacking. He assured us. Plus, we have safeguards in the unlikely event that we do lose control of him.**

The council seemed to accept this as a valid response, grumbling and nodding.

**S: As for the second and third waves, we're not sure what they'll be at this point. We believe one will be a full out ground assault. Our plan is to have Hawkeye sniping them out on a rooftop, Tony and Thor just above the ground, doing similar.**

He continued after taking a quick drink of water from a bottle on the desk with the buttons.

**S: Widow and I will take the brunt of the attack, taking out as many of them as we can. Ant-Man and Wasp will be small, and help take out the other invaders.**

Steve was cut out by the Asian Council member, who spoke with a slight rasp in his voice.

**?: And what about the big one...?**   
**S: Well, he'll just be smashing through them, under our supervision, of course. It'll be totally fine, I assure you of that.**

All the Councillor did in response was sigh, shrug and groan.

This remark angered Steve.

**S: I'm so sorry, am I boring you?**   
**?: How dare you....**   
**S: What?! The world could end in the next week, and you just shrug?**

The Councillor reeled in shock, clearly not used to a person speaking to him in that way. He went to open his mouth, but stopped himself. He just sat back, and didn't utter another thing for the remainder of the meeting.

...

**NF: Thank you for your time, Council. I'm happy you agreed with the plans. Thanks for, mostly, listening well.**

He spat the last words out with venom, aimed at the Asia Councillor.

**?: Thank you too, Director. You've seemed to have picked a very able bunch of heroes here, Director. Well done. We'll send over some personall from your Air Force shortly. They will discuss the exact terms of what we shall do.**   
**S: Goodbye.**

All six screens switched off immediately after, and the four were left in the dark, cuboid room with their thoughts and feelings.

Soon, they left the room and returned to their area, and passed on the information of what was discussed in the meeting.

...

**J: Sir, I've just spotted that the Air Force representatives will be arriving shortly. If you want to notify the others, that would be good too.**   
**T: Thanks, J. Big help**   
**J: You are very welcome, sir.**

Tony went to each of the Avengers' rooms and told the others of the Air Force's imminent arrival...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter will be not actiony (that's not even a word, is it?), but the one after will have the invasion arrive, so there'll be a lot of action then. 
> 
> I'm just wondering here, but, are my action scenes any good? Or can I improve them?


	15. Chapter 15- Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting of Avengers and the military.

The military helicopter had reached its altitude almost 15 minutes ago, accompanied by two of the best pilots in the Air Force, in the latest high tech jet, armed to the teeth.

On board the helicopter were four people. Each of them were military; two army and two air force.

One of each was a high ranking officer. One a General, the other a Colonel.

The other two were both soldiers, highly trained and chosen specifically for this mission. One of them was a great sharpshooter, and the other was the Army's best shot.

**CD: We're about five minutes away, guys. We should start our deceleration now.**   
**R: Copy that, Warbird.**

Over the next minutes, the convoy gradually slowed as it got closer to their location, until they saw the large aircraft carrier almost magically floating in the air before them.

Soon, they were landing on the carrier, and were quickly rushed into the ship.

...

Thor flew from the portal in a hurry, using all his might to get back to the large, floating ship that his friends and colleagues were in.

He had news that would possibly change the plans.

He had given Loki to his parents, who would put him on trial for his crimes. But, he couldn't think about that now, he had to focus on the invasion, and only that.

As he neared the helicarrier he noticed three planes landing on the deck. The Air Force had arrived.

He landed on board, and hurried into the ship, to find his colleagues, and go to the meeting.

...

**R: Director Fury, great to see you again.**   
**NF: You too, General. And I won't forget you either, Talbot.**   
**GT: Ha. Don't worry about it.**

Fury wasn't one to show humour, but he, for some reason, always did with Talbot.

**R: Where is the team's representitives?**   
**NF: They should be here any minute now. After all, you are slightly early. Also, I see you didn't take any precautions in coming here.**

The leaders nodded, and looked at their soldiers.

R: Well, we never know who'll be trying to attack us, and, these are our best soldiers and pilots, so they'll benefit from hearing what is said.   
**NF: Okay then. Ah! My team is here now. If you'd like to follow me to the meeting room.**  
 **GT: Yes, let's go.**

...

Steve, Nat, Tony and Thor followed the procession of military into one of the meeting rooms overlooking the main control area. You could see all the agents working efficiently and effectively, each obsessed with a particular task.

Outside, you could see a great view of the ocean, and what appeared to be a harbour in the far distance.

One side of the large, dark metal table sat the military representatives, ready to put down notes.

On the other were the Avengers' representatives. They too had notes, but they were to pass on instructions.

At the head of the table was Nick Fury, who would act as a kind of peace broker if things got nasty.

**NF: Okay, let's get to business. Ross, Talbot, this is Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark and Thor Odinson.**

The leaders each nodded at the heroes in turn, who nodded politely back.

**NF: And Avengers, this is Colonel Glenn Talbot of the US Army, and General Thaddeus Ross of the US Air Force. Next to Talbot is Captain Carol Danvers of the US Army, and the other side of Ross is Sergeant Frank Castle, US Army.**

Steve and Natasha smiled at the four opposite them, whilst Tony and Thor both kept straight faces.

**R: Well, then, it appears that you have some information you'd like to share with us.**   
**S: Yes. We have a plan set out to stop the fleet from taking over. It has been approved by the World Security Council as well.**

The two opposite nodded. They waited patiently for the Captain to continue.

**S: We believe they'll come in three waves, one just in the sky; this is where the Air Force will come in, a ground/air assault; you'll both be needed, and a ground attack; where we'll only really need the Army.**

The representatives hurriedly scribbled down everything Steve was saying, careful not to miss a word.

**S: For the aerial assault, all we'll really need is five or six of your best pilots, who will be at the edge of the battlefield. Is that acceptable to you?**   
**R: Yes, Captain. It won't be a problem.**

Cap paused for a moment, attempting to remember what was next, which, of course, he did.

**S: For the ground/air assault, we need the Air Force to do much the same, and help contain them. The Army needs to do similar, but contain them in a smaller area on the ground. The main aim here is to keep civilians away from the battle, which is your other priority. Make sure that the civilian population is safe and secure.**   
**GT: Yes. Shouldn't be a problem.**

Steve sat back in his chair, seemingly having finished talking.

**S: For the next part, I'll hand you over to Natasha.**   
**N: Thanks, Steve. Yes, so with the final wave, we may require you to help stop them. This means that if you see anyone come out of the cordoned section who is not one of us, or our colleagues, you shoot, and you shoot to kill.**   
**GT: Understood.**

The military finished with their notes, and sat to face the heroes, who would soon be alongside them in battle.

**CD: I just have a quick question, if that's okay.**   
**S: Yes, of course. Go ahead.**   
**CD: Why did you get called the Avengers?**

Tony made a sort of squeak noise, and raised his arm, flailing it around.

**S: Yes, Tony?**   
**T: I know the answer. It's because, even if this invasion is too much for us, if we can't stop them. If we all fall and we lose the Earth, we'll be here still. What I'm saying is this, even if we can't save the world, you can be sure that we'll avenge it.**

Danvers did a light clap, clearly pleased by the answer she was given. She mouthed a thank you to Tony, who smiled back.

**NF: Any other questions?**

The Colonel gasped, as if he'd forgotten something crucial.

**GT: Yes! So, how far away is this fleet, and when will it arrive?**   
**S: Well....**

Steve was shrugged off by Thor, who was more likely to know, so Steve stopped, and let Thor talk.

**Th: The fleet is currently at around the same distance from Earth as your moon is. And, they'll most likely be here tomorrow, or the day after, but that is fairly unlikely now.**

**NF: Well, if that's all, this meeting is now adjourned. Thank you all for your time, this has gone very well.**

...

**S: So, how long have you guys been in the military?**

Steve was stood in the Avengers' meeting area, near the large screens. He was accompanied by Carol Danvers, Sam Wilson and Frank Castle.

They were making small talk, which was apparently new to Steve, by the way he responded to questions.

**CD: About seven years.**   
**SW: Slightly longer than her.**   
**FC: Well, I was in the regular Army for about five years, then I joined the Seals, where I've been for about two and a half years now.**

Steve nodded, silently thinking of how long it had actually been since he first joined the military.

They continued their discussions for a little while, until they were interrupted by the entrance of one Sharon Carter.

She walked to where they were talking, and politely waited for them to reach a stopping point.

**S: Hello again, Sharon. Is there a problem?**   
**SC: Not a problem, Steve. It's... It's just that Talbot and Ross are asking for you to meet back up with them, so there's enough time to get back to your HQs and discuss the plan.**

Steve nodded, as did the military personnel.

**S: Thank you, Sharon.**

He gave her a strong, warm smile, and she returned one just as warm as his.

**SC: You are very much welcome, Steve. If you need anything before you go, come find me or Phil, and we'll help. Bye now.**

**S: Bye, Sharon. I will do.**

**CD: Oh. My. God.**   
**S: What?**   
**SW: Can you seriously not tell? Seriously?**

The two were chuckling hard now, and soon it dawned on Frank too, who let out a strong smirk.

**S: What? What is it?**   
**CD: Did you not see the way she was acting around you? She was totally crushing on you! Trust me, I know. My other half was much the same, only recently, just before they brought up the nerve to ask me out.**

Steve was still puzzled.

**SW: Well, we gotta go now, but we'll catch up at some point soon, yeah?**   
**S: Yeah. Lovely to meet you guys.**

...

**J: Sir, the fleet is almost here. It is almost entering the atmosphere.**   
**T: Okay, thanks, J. Guys! Avengers... Assemble!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, next episode is probably all action! Yay! And, I'm probably going to have two more uploads this week!


	16. Chapter 16- The First Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First wave comes, and our heroes battle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet, but I wanted it all in one chapter, so, without further ado, let's begin.

Janet, Hank and Bruce were at the breakfast bar, sipping their hot coffees and discussing random things. After a few minutes of this, however, the conversation inevitably turned to their tasks ahead.

**H: Guys, it'll be fine. We're going to do it, we have to. There is literally nothing more important than this right now.**

The other two slightly nodded, and sat in silence from then on, drinking their drinks, and trying to think of something, anything, to distract them from the invasion and battles ahead.

Soon, something came up, but it wasn't what they wanted, in fact, it was the exact opposite.

The buzzing, bleeping noise, alerted the heroes straight away. Each of them froze; and then stopped breathing. They knew exactly what it was, and why it was doing it.

Hank was the first to act. He leaped from his stall, and silently headed for the uniform room.

Next to follow was Janet, who too walked silently, but as she got up she gave Bruce a warm, reassuring smile.

Bruce saw Steve walk through, followed by Natasha, then Clint, and half a minute later, Thor.

But he didn't move.

He was just too worried. He thought he'd ruin the plan, get his new friends killed, and that the world would be lost.

A moment later he heard a door open, and Janet re-emerge, only this time donning her yellow and black uniform.

She worriedly looked at Bruce as she efficiently walked toward her friend.

 **J: What's the problem, big guy? It'll be fine.**  
**B: Will it? What if.... What if I... Lose control again? And we have a repeat of Harlem?**

Janet stopped, thinking of the best approach to take to her current situation.

 **J: It won't, I'm sure of it. I really believe, we all really believe, that you didn't want that to happen, and that you won't let it happen again. We know you are in control now, otherwise, why would we trust you to come? Bruce, we need you, we really do.**  
**B: But, I could just explode at any point. I still don't know what happened in Harlem. I wasn't even angry, then boom, I Hulked out, and people were hurt.**

Janet sighed, still not knowing exactly how she should play this.

Luckily, moments later, the door she had come from flung open, and the rest of her teammates emerged, all with solemn expressions on their faces.

Steve was the first to reach the pair, and raised an eyebrow, questioning what was going on.

 **B: It's nothing, Steve. Really. I'm just a bit nervous.**  
**S: Are you sure?**  
**B: Yes. I'm fine now, Janet. Thanks for your help and support.**

She smiled, happy to have been able to help. She helped Bruce to his feet, and together with the other five, Bruce, Janet and Steve walked to their jet, to go save the world.

...

 **T: It's been 22 minutes since the first wave entered the atmosphere. After that, they just sorta stopped for some reason, but now, now they are heading towards us at a faster rate. It doesn't really make any sense, to be honest.**  
**J: Where will it attack first? Do we know?**  
**T: New York, I believe, Janet. Manhattan to be be precise. It'll be close, but we should intercept them before they arrive.**

Janet nodded, and looked to Steve to instruct them of what to do next.

 **S: I've just had a thought. And I'm not sure why I didn't think of it before.**  
**N: What is it?**  
**S: Well, Nat, you know how with this first wave we're pretty much useless?**  
**N: Sorta...**

She gave a puzzled expression, not yet catching on to Steve's idea. She waited for the explanation though, when she saw the 'I've got a plan' face on him.

 **S: Well, we know for a fact that we'd be useless on the ground, so why not stay in the air?**  
**N: I don't think I....... Oh.....**  
**S: Yeah? Why don't we just stay in here? We can fight fine, and we'd be a lot more helpful.**

The others agreed, after all, they had elected Steve to be their, if only temporary, leader.

 **T: Guys, we're five minutes out, the fleet is about eleven. We should have enough time to get ready.**  
**B: And the Air Force?**  
**T: Ummm.... Not sure yet. They haven't contacted us, which is a bit odd.**

Bruce agreed with his confused look, which was rare for him, and it seemed to almost unsettle him a bit.

 **S: Okay, Clint, Hank, Janet, your drop is first, in about two and a half minutes, so get ready.**  
**J: Understood, sir.**  
**S: Oh, haha.**

Janet let out a small, light giggle, but even this tiny thing seemed to settle the heroes a bit, and it was as if, for some strange reason, it gave them a perspective of what they were fighting for.

 **S: Guys, I know that I've only known you for a handful of weeks, but I don't think now that any other group of people could help me cope with all the changes the way you seven have.**  
**T: No problem, man. It has been our genuine pleasure.**  
**S: Thanks, Tony. You just reminded me, I thought of what you said in that meeting yesterday, and you were correct. Even if this world is lost and can't be saved, we will be here to avenge it. We are the protectors of Earth now, as Janet said previously, we are the Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

This made his teammates, his friends; but now they were more than that, his family, patted each other on their backs, and made their final preparations for the daunting task ahead.

...

**S: Now! Go! Go! Go!**

They'd neared a tall building in Manhattan, and Clint, Hank and Janet exiting the flying vehicle.

Clint gave Natasha a light kiss, then leaped onto the rooftop ten feet below. His arrows sort of jingled as he rolled around into a crouching position.

He'd packed extra arrows, knowing he'd be needing them.

**C: Okay. Get into position, guys.**

...

 **T: Okay. This is good enough. I can get to my spot from here. Thor, is this adequate for you, too?**  
**Th: Oh yes, Stark. This'll do splendidly.**

The back ramp opened once more, lobbing Tony and Thor into the blue grey mass of the afternoon sky.

 **N: Okay, Bruce. Where did you want us to drop you off at?**  
**B: Uhhhh.... It's just a few blocks from here, just take a left and land on the third rooftop you see.**

The Quinjet slowed as it neared its destination. Bruce took one last look at the cockpit before he turned and headed to the exit.

 **N: Hey, big guy!**  
**B: Y... Yeah?**  
**N: Two words. Hulk. Smash.**  
**B: Will do.**

Bruce jumped from the jet with a smile on his face. He decided he definitely wanted to, and could, do this. There was no doubt in his mind now.

...

A minute later, the first of the attacking force could be seen heading for the city, a couple of thousand feet below it.

It wasn't an Avenger that spotted it first, but a young, slim woman walking home with her groceries.

She was on her phone, oblivious to the passing traffic all around her.

**JD: Yes, honey. I definitely got everything. It's all fine. You still waiting....? Yup. Yes. Yes, I'll be sure to get him that! And...... Oh shit.... Honey, I think it's here!**

She looked up, horrified, to the mass of jet like ships racing toward Manhattan.

**JD: Notify your superior, now! We won't have long!**

She sprinted back toward her apartment, still clutching her shopping tightly. There was something very important inside that she couldn't afford to lose.

...

Tony spotted it next, sounding the alarm for his friends to get ready. He saw that the ships were racing at an almost astronomical rate.

 **T: Okay, looks like we got about another half a minute, and it'll he hitting Thor and I first.**  
**S: Still no word from Ross?**  
**T: Not yet....**

 

 

> _Beep beep! Beep beep!_

**T: Speak of the devil... They'll be here really soon, team!**  
**S: Okay. Let's do this, guys. Remember, if you need support, just call Nat and I.**  
**J: Will do, Steve. Hah! I'm so pumped! Let's doo dees!**

Steve chuckled, and switched on the artillery systems of the Quinjet. Beside him, Nat was checking that everything was fine, and that they were in combat mode.

 **N: All systems online, we are good to go these guys to hell.**  
**S: I didn't know you had such ferocity, Natasha.**  
**N: There's a lot you still don't know about me. We can discuss it when this is done. Okay?**

Steve nodded, understanding. Clint had said she had a bad past, but now he was wondering just how bad.

**T: Okay! It's here!**

The ships began to thunder past Tony and Thor, clearly underestimating the two men.

One in particular was extremely careless, flying straight at Thor, thinking it would hit him and fly straight on past. This wouldn't be the case, as Thor swung Mjölnir with all his might, managing to smack off the front of the ship.

The jet swung round, and Thor hit it again, sending it crashing into two more fighters, causing a chain reaction.

Soon, there was a large orange ball before him where the ships had met their demise.

**T: Wow! That was awesome!**

Tony didn't focus on it too long though, as he was soon in a dogfight with a fighter, chasing it and giving it hell with his repulsor beams. After a short time, he took out the left engine, sending it spinning into another fighter, in similar fashion to what Thor had done.

 **Th: Stark, they're still breaking through! And going around us!**  
**T: Don't worry, man. We have help, remember?**

As if by clockwork, the Quinjet appeared from the growth of buildings around and below them. It aimed at a fighter, and used its machine gun from underneath its hull to shoot down the enemy,sending it flying, then exploding into hundreds of little pieces.

Then, further on, Hulk came roaring from a rooftop and smacked one fighter from the sky, and leaped to another, sending it down under his sheer weight.

Nearby, bright yellow beam aimed at an engine sent down another, then another.

An arrow flew up and exploded under an assailant fighter, and sent it out of control, smashing into what seemed to be an empty building.

Clint took down another, this time making it fall onto a thin canopy below, and crashing to the ground.

One of his arrows went up, exploding in front of a pilot, who barely managed to stay in the air. Hank had managed to leap to the fighter, and got to the engine. He figured out how to dismantle it and cut off all power to the cockpit.

**H: Woops. You probably need to get that checked.**

He exited the engine area and called for an ant. Moments later it arrived and leapt from the now falling jet onto his ant.

From there, they flew to another fighter to repeat the process.

 **S: Guys, we're being chased! We need help!**  
**T: I'm pinned too! As is Thor.**  
**J: Me too!**  
**B: Arrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhh!**

Hulk smashed a fighter out from behind the Quinjet, but couldn't take the rest.

Just as it looked as if Steve and Nat were about to be shot down, all the fighters simultaneously blew to pieces.

**SW: We thought you guys might want some help. Sorry we were late.**

The Air Force jets raced in behind Steve, and followed him into formation.

 **CD: We'll follow your lead now, Captain. Let's do this.**  
**S: Okay. Just follow Nat's lead.**

They flew at the remaining fighters before them, and were soon joined by Tony and Thor, who were chased by a fighter, which Warbird took care of.

 **SW: Blackbird, Eagle, Hornet, flank us and make extra sure none of these thugs get anywhere near us, or the city below. Warbird, Kestrel, you stay with us.**  
**CD: Sure.**  
**S: Weird question, but, what is your call sign, Sam?**  
**SW: Ah. I guess you could call me Falcon.**  
**T: Enough chit-chat, we got a job here.**

They made their final charge, giving everything they had, and firing everything they had, at the last couple of dozen enemies.

It was Danvers and the Quinjet that broke the opposition line first, destroying two enemies as they flew through, reeking havock. They were soon joined by Wilson, Thor and Tony, who took down every ship that had the misfortune to cross their path.

Soon, there were only three of the invaders left, frantically manoeuvring between building after building, then gaining altitude to get back to the fleet.

Three left, of around 10,000 fighters.

Warbird managed to pick off the straggler, who had fallen behind with some kind of wing damage, and was trailing its two compatriots by some margin. Carol fired her last missile at its engine, and managed a direct shot, blowing the fighter up, with no trace it was ever there.

The next one was taken down a few minutes later by a combo of Steve, Natasha and Tony. Tony shot out a thruster, slowing it down, then the Quinjet swooped and took out both wings, sending it to the Earth.

The last one managed to reach an altitude that only Tony, Thor and the Quinjet could reach. Then, it was too high for all of them, and managed to escape.

...

 **T: Dammit!**  
**J: Tony, why are you acting like we lost? It was a single one of them that got away.**  
**T: Yeah, but what if it's the one ship that's too many for us? You never heard of the 'Needle that broke the Camel's back' thing?**  
**J: It'll be fine.**

The heroes had returned home, but weren't celebrating. They knew their job was far from finished, and it would most likely only get more challenging from then on.

Carol and Sam had stayed with the heroes on the now grounded helicarrier, but the former was currently on her phone with her partner.

**CD: Yes, honey. I'm fine, everything is fine.... How are you holding up...? Good, that's good. How's Chewie doing? Is he scared?**

**SW: You know, sometimes she is just talking for hours to her partner. Strange thing is, they argue a lot, and I mean, a LOT, but, once they've decided to shut up, they really do, sincerely love, cherish, adore each other.**  
**S: Ah. So, people argue a lot now, but if you do, your relationship isn't over, right?**  
**SW: Oh, yeah, totally. People argue all the time these days, but still stay together.**  
**S: Ah. Still getting used to this, Sam, y'know?**  
**SW: Yeah, I just meant that it is quite annoying to hear them talking, and I'm here, kinda lonely, doing nothing.**

Steve earnestly looked toward his newest friend, and thought of how he was in a similar position. Although he'd found a family, he still didn't think he'd found a proper friend.

SW: You're lonely too, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes. It's a different kind of lonely though, isn't it?

Steve dropped his head and solemnly nodded.

 **SW: But hey, at least you got someone who is interested in potentially filling that gap.**  
**S: Well, you never know. You could just bump into someone and your life could change forever.**  
**SW: Yeah. I'm going to get a drink now. This is too serious for me.**

Sam got up and headed for the exit. As he exited, though, Maria Hill walked in, needing to pass some information onto Natasha.

As they walked through the door, they bumped into each other, and made eye contact. Steve could swear that he saw a faint glimmer in his eyes, and Steve smiled. He saw a similar look in Hill's eyes, and he smiled.

Maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out good in the end for Sam Wilson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. I know it goes a little off topic at the end, but I just thought it'd be cool to have it in there.


	17. Chapter 17- The Second Wave: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Wave arrives....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, here is the next chapter. Sorry there wasn't a new chapter at the weekend. I had one written and in 'Post Production', but I really didn't think it was any good, so I rewrote it.

The sharp alert came a few hours later, cutting impatiently through all the noises, instantly putting the heroes and their associates, still in the break area, into fight mode.

Sam was still sat with on an armchair with Steve, but they were now also, finally, joined by Carol Danvers, who, after what seemed like an eternity to Sam, was finally off her phone, and paying attention to them.

They both felt happy to have Carol and her positive, bubbly attitude. She hadn't stopped talking about her loved one, her cat, and how awesome everything was.

She was currently babbling over how Sharon Carter was 'perfect' for Steve. Steve was actually showing interest, and listening almost keenly.

Steve loved this, how someone, in the face of possible immediate death, just switched off and only focused on the good things, and always remembered exactly what she was fighting for.

It was as if she had a metaphorical beacon to focus on, that made her fight, and try to win, no matter how dangerous it was. He was guessing that was most often either her cat, or most probably, her other half.

He now began to think, and believe, that he will need something like that, to guide him, and bring him home, if and when he needed it. And he thought he may have found the right person.

Tony was currently sipping on a coke, seated on a plush couch talking with Bruce, who was sipping at an ice cold lemonade with intensity, discussing some scientific issues and queries that they each had. No one had bothered them, seemingly uninterested by whatever scientific thing it was they were discussing, or, they just didn't understand it.

Hank and Janet were snuggly curled up on a sofa, with the latter asleep, her head on Hank's shoulder and making soft, adorable snores every few seconds. Hank didn't want to do anything, to wake her up and spoil the moment, he wanted to cherish this moment forever and ever, as this could very well be the last chance they ever get.

Clint and Nat were nearby, also snuggled up, but they seemed to somehow make it look professional. They were silently whispering to each other, and not really paying attention to anyone else.

Thor was perched at a window, watching as the coastline drifted by alongside them, thinking of his brother, and his home. He was also thinking of how they were going to defend themselves and the Earth.

Dotted about the room were the other pilots, obviously avoiding the Avengers, and discussing a range of things.

_**BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEEEEEEPPPPPP!** _

**S: I believe that is our cue, guys. Let's go.**   
**T: Okay, J, where will it he arriving now?**   
**JARVIS: In Washington DC, sir.**

The heroes looked to each other, slightly confused and worried.

**B: Washington? Why there all of a sudden?**   
**H: Maybe they wanted it over and done with fast, so they targeted DC next.**   
**S: Maybe. Let's go now, though. We don't have much time. Will we even get there in time?**

JARVIS seemed to beep momentarily, and calculated as they left the room and walked to the armory, then to their respective jets and fighters.

In the armory, they all collected their weapons and equipment hastily, and then carried on to the runways.

**JARVIS: Just, sir. By about 90 seconds, I think. It may be marginally out, however.**   
**T: Thanks, J. Let's go, guys.**

...

The jets flew in, and everyone managed to reach their positions; Steve, Clint, Nat, Hank and Janet on the ground, split into two groups. Meanwhile, Thor and Tony were hovering above, searching the skies for the fleet.

Carol and Sam had organised the pilots into a large square, hoping to keep any attackers from escaping, and reeking havoc elsewhere. This was the same with the army, who had a similarly sized barricade set up on the ground.

A few moments later the first fighters broke through the dense overlooking clouds, and shrieked straight for the heroes' location, but opened fire early on a few nearby buildings.

**?: Warbird, should we engage?**   
**CD: No. Hold the line.**   
**?: But... But they're opening fire.**

Carol groaned, annoyed by the remark, an replied in the calmest voice possible.

**CD: At this moment, we are under orders from the Avengers, them, and they've told us to stay in formation, so that's what we'll do.**   
**?: Yes, ma'am. Sorry Warbird.**

She was just about to answer, when the fighter in question blew up into nothingness, right before her eyes.

**CD: Hornet!! Shit! Guys, open fire now, but be cautious!**

The humans turned their jets to face the stream of fighters and unleashed hell, taking out a large chunk of the enemy.

After a couple of dozen seconds of this, Sam looked around and saw a building go ablaze.

**SW: They're going around us!**   
**T: Focus on that, we got them.**

The jets tried to swoop and take out anyone they saw, hero or not.

Tony fired his beams at it, distracting and destroying a fair amount of the invaders. With Thor's help, the majority of the ships that broke through were stopped and destroyed by the two of them.

One larger ship, a troop carrier, managed to reach the ground, springing Cap's team (of him, Natasha and Janet) to immediately spring into life and stop the twenty or so soldiers that exited.

Each of the soldiers were armed with a high tech rifle, firing laser beams at the three humans that stood in their way.

Cap blocked the blasts, seemingly taking the soldiers' attention. Behind his shield, he signalled for Widow and Wasp to advance, which they did straight away.

He managed to turn, still covered by his shield, and head to the attacking soldiers, who were being picked off one by one by his friends, to help take out the rest.

**H: We got company!**   
**S: So do we! And we got another three carriers incoming.**   
**B: Raaarghhhh!**

Hulk stormed off the top of a large, brick building, sending some dropping onto his foes, before landing on some of them, crushing them. He began swatting away the invaders, unfazed by the stream of lasers being sent to him.

This led to an opening for the others, who picked off anyone not bulldozed by the Hulk's might.

Hank and his team had managed to hold off the troops, but only just. Clint's explosive arrows did most of the damage, blowing up the troops carrier, accidentally, whilst still at half capacity.

The remainder were either picked off by his expert accuracy in shooting, or by Hank sneaking up, miniaturised, and taking them down.

**H: All clear.**   
**S: Same here. Let's work our way toward each other, and pick off anyone that gets in our way. Oh. Thor, Tony, make sure no one sneaks up on us, okay?**   
**T: Sure.**

Tony was currently in a dogfight with an expert fighter, which had lasted for the last few minutes. He just could seem to stop it. But luckily, as it went round a tight corner, its wing clipped a wall, and made a weak spot, which Tony immense isolated, and took down the fighter, but into a building opposite, possibly occupied.

**T: How are you guys doing up there?**   
**CD: Good. We've stopped as many as we can. Are we doing okay?**   
**T: You're all being terrific, we have just the right amount here for now.**

The Air Force continued firing, blocking as many as they could from reaching the surface.

One missile was fired straight at Warbird, which she managed to miss, not realising that one of her colleagues was directly behind her.

The missile hit dead on, not leaving any time for the pilot to eject, and blew up the entire cockpit.

**CD: NOOOOO! Peregrine is down. Repeat, Peregrine is down!**   
**Jay: Ahh! I've had enough, we're sitting ducks here!**   
**SW: Hold formation.**   
**Jay: Fuck off. I'm fighting these guys, whether you like it, or not.**

He left the line and flew to take down the enemy ships headed straight for him. He was soon joined by Eagle, and they then split to take out as many as possible.

Their and Peregrine's absence led to a major hole in their defensive line, and many more foes were able to break through the line, and get to the Avengers.

**T: What the hell is going on up there? There's too many of them!**   
**CD: Some of my pilots decided to break a direct order, and now we are all most likely screwed.**   
**T: Just stay where you are, for now.**

Carol was going to obey, but a fighter was seemingly locked onto Tony, about to open fire. She swooped round and fired her last missile at the fighter, destroying it.

Behind her, she saw Jay falling to the Earth in his jet, the engine having been shot out. He fell fast and landed on a building with a crash and a thump, tearing the top off of it.

From it spilled civilians. Some screaming, some lifeless. Carol snarled and carried on fighting her way through as many assailants as possible,twisting and turning with expert precision.

She was about to take out what seemed to be her thousandth enemy vessel, when there was a weird blue haze, followed by a hot beam, aimed straight at her fighter.

It was impossible to dodge, and she collided it with a loud popping bang. The last thing that was heard from he transmitter was a call for her loved one, followed by a deafening scream.

What was left of her plane, now only some charred remnants of a wing and a cockpit, fell to the ground, and landed in the rubble of a different wreckage.

**SW: NOOOOO! Carol!**   
**S: Sam! Stay strong! We've got to keep concentrating, I'm sorry. I truly am.**   
**SW: You're right. But I think we need a new plan.**

The Avengers rejoined at the centre of the quadrant, ready for Steve's new plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the heroes get through this? Will anyone else fall?


	18. Chapter 18- The Second Wave: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers continue fighting the forces of the Spartax Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is a bigger. At last count, it was over 3,300 words long, so I hope it doesn't drag on, and enjoy.

**S: Okay. Here's what we're going to do. The Avengers, except Thor and Iron Man, stay on the ground and hold off any and all threats that we face. Hulk, you work both on the ground and in the air, supporting anyone that needs you to help. And, of course, smash.**

Hulk smiled, and looked to the heavens, itching to get to work on the fighters swooping above them.

**S: Air Force, you provide support, and again hold them off as well as you can.**   
**Kestrel: But that didn't go too well, Captain. Remember?**   
**S: I do. Of course. You won't be stationary this time, however. You will keep a perimeter, but move around in it and either send it back, or send it to hell.**   
**SW: Understood. Kestrel, watch your flank.**

Kestrel looked and saw the fighter scream toward it, ready to start firing. With lightning fast speed, she twisted the plane around and opened fire once more on her enemy.

Once she'd taken care of it she cheered, and pumped the air. No one needed an explanation as to why she was so jubilant. It was obvious.

**S: Here they come! Let's go!**

The Avengers formed a circle, preparing their weapons and spotting out their targets, ready to start battling at any second. Cap searched for the air support, Tony made sure all of his systems were online and Clint and Nat prepared their weapons.

The others were just stood there, preparing to go and, hopefully, kick some ass.

**S: Let's go! Go, go, go!**

He spotted the attackers coming on land and in the air, and so did the others. Steve formed the first line with the Hulk and Hank, whilst Clint and Natasha were ready to snipe at anyone who got too close.

Janet was in a strategic position, just in front of the front line. She was waiting for her foes to advance to her, then she'd pounce, using the element of surprise.

Thor and Tony were once more advancing on their adversaries, this time with Wilson watching over them.

Thor smashed through the first ship, with his hammer in front of him. He flew rapidly to the next, smashing the left wing's large thruster, then leaped onto its back, and took out the engine with a mighty smash.

Tony was having similar success, having managed to take out the engines of three fighters, each by firing a missile into it, in the exact same point, sending all three of them down.

After they'd defeated the first squad, they looked to see many more ships than they were expecting. This made Tony instantly feel sick to his stomach. He knew that there was no way that the two of them, plus three fighters, could destroy that many attackers.

Tony was also questioning whether or not all 11 of them combined; with all their might, could stop them all.

**T: Uhhh.... Guys..... We may need some more help up here.**   
**C: But you said that you could...... Oh, shit.**

Clint gazed upon the colossal mass of ships that were headed straight for them.

**S: Okay. Listen up! Hank, Janet, you focus on keeping the infantry at bay. Is that alright?**

Hank and Janet nodded together in nervous unison, obviously not totally thrilled by what they had been tasked to do.

**S: Clint, you get up on a rooftop, snipe way at both the infantry and air attacks. Focus on the air slightly more, but make sure that Janet and Hank aren't overwhelmed.**   
**C: Will do.**   
**S: Tony, Thor, carry on what you were doing. It was working, so no need to change anything. Hulk, I think it's clear what we all need you and want you to do.**

He grunted and looked up again, with a glimmer in his eye, almost bouncing on his feet.

**S: Nat, you and I will get the Quinjet, and both help take out the air attacks, but also regularly swoop down to support the others.**   
**SW: And us?**   
**S: Yes. You also carry on with what you were doing. Let's do this, ladies and gentlemen. Just remind yourselves before we do this, this is not their world, not theirs to take. We make that perfectly clear to them, okay?**

The Avengers turned and got to their positions. Tony helped Clint to a suitable rooftop, and went to his own position. Thor airlifted Steve and Natasha to the Quinjet, to save time, and all of them returned to the frey in harmony.

Once the invaders had reached the front line the heroes charged with all the might, with everything, that they each possessed.

Thor started doing what he did best, smacking and swatting the assailants away, sending them smashing into each other, then blowing up.

Tony targeted the engines on as many foes as he could, sending a large spray of small missiles from his shoulder at the packed mass of baddies in front of him.

A fair chunk of them dropped from sight, out of the equation.

**J: Hey, thanks, Tony.**   
**T: For what?**   
**J: You just dropped those ships on some of these here knuckle heads. It really helps, as we have another barrier between us and total hell!**

Tony smiled, and got back to work.

The Quinjet weaved in between the marginal outliers of the fleet, and sent the products of their impressive weapons array at the attackers. This sent much of the right flank tumbling to the ground.

The left flank was taken care of too, by the remaining Air Force. They shot down everything that came into their path.

**Kestrel: I'm hot! I'm going to have to take a breather.**   
**SW: Okay, don't drift too far. Wait a minute.....**

As the pilot swooped round to clear space, two enemies tracked her and flew out after her.

Before Sam could warn them, they opened fire, and all that was left of the aircraft was a hot red, flaming cylinder.

**SW: God dammit! Not another one! But let's go.**

Clint was helping too, sniping away, as instructed, at the wings of attackers, blowing them away. He also helped take out any soldiers that weren't easily seen by the other two on the ground.

Thor and Hulk had now managed to work their way into the centre of the armada, and were, as Hulk loved to do, smashing everything they saw that wasn't friendly.

Hulk had managed to tear the wing off a jet, leap to a different one, and impale the detached wing into the heart of the ship, instantly taking out all of the systems, rendering it useless.

**S: Guys, we're still struggling here. Any new ideas?**   
**T: Ummm........**   
**Th: Yes? Yes! I was trying to hold it off, as it takes a lot of effort, and would put me out of this part of the battle.**   
**N: Okay...... What exactly is it?**   
**Th: I can't really explain, just make sure you are all away from the main fleet when I do it.**

The Avengers and remaining human pilots cleared the area for Thor, and waited anxiously, and kind of impatiently, for Thor to do what he wanted to do.

It started with the clouds just above the fleet turning from white or light-grey to dark grey or black. Then, there was a crackle of lightning, and a separate, identical spark appear behind Thor's eye. Next, electricity and lightning began to crackle all around him, illuminating him.

He landed on a craft, and scrunched himself into a sort of ball, in a kneeling position, letting all the charge flow around him, through him and into him.

After a few seconds, he cautiously stood up, still scrunched however. He was letting every last ounce of power enter his body.

Then he, almost literally, exploded. He threw his arms out, and unleashed his power. He was right to tell the Avengers to get away, as he disintegrated everything around him in a large radius.

In a radius outside that, the electricity caused an overload in the systems, and they plummeted down below.

To begin with, Thor hovered about, where the ship had previously been below Jim. But soon he was exhausted, closed his eyes and fell.

He fallen at an alarming rate, and the heroes knew it was unlikely anyone would catch him.

Yes, it was highly unlikely.

But not impossible.

Hulk seemingly vaulted from nowhere and nothing, and caught the falling Asgardian with expert precision. He reached a wall and scraped down it it, holding tightly onto Thor, but not quite too tight.

They reached the floor, with Hulk placing Thor gently on the ground, before turning his attention to the troops that had now formed in the street, now uninterested in the person whose life he may well have just saved.

**J: Is he.... Gonna be okay...?**   
**T: Just checking..... Yeah, he'll be fine, he's just a little sleepy after all that.**   
**J: Oh thank God.**   
**C: Let's turn our attention now to the endless stream of soldiers headed straight for us.**   
**S: Yes. The plan is; Tony, Falcon, Blackbird, you take care of any remaining airborne threats, Clint, do as you were, but focus more on the ground this time. The rest of us, we give everything we have to stop as many of them as possible.**

Tony turned on his thrusters once more, and flew up toward Wilson to help him with the few remaining attackers, holding on for dear life, only thinking about escaping, not fighting against their foes, who just annihilated most of their colleagues.

Hulk roared, and sprinted at full pelt to the Spartax soldiers, acting as a battering ram, cutting straight through the middle like a chainsaw through butter.

His allies used this as a call for attack, sending blasts, arrows, bullets, a shield, and now even an army of ants their foes' way.

In return, the infantry sent wave after wave of laser bullets at their opponents, pinning them down at their barricade.

**N: What now?**   
**S: Well, we give it every last thing we have. They gotta have to reload eventually. Also, Tony, how's it going up there?**   
**T: Bear with..... And, we have now officially got rid of every single fighter here. Do y'all need some help?**   
**J: Yes, please!**

Tony flew expertly through the streets to the battle, and sent down a storm of lasers and rockets on the Spartoids.

**T: Woohoo!**

Janet silently cheered, fist pumping the air.

Hank was concentrating on his ants, which were currently crawling up the legs of five enemies, but hadn't been seen or noticed. Soon, the ants had swarmed the foes, and took them down, screaming.

Behind the heroes there was a groaning noise. They turned to see that Thor had regained consciousness.

**Th: What's happening? Did it work?**   
**S: Yes. Yes, it did**   
**Th: Good, let's destroy the rest of these fools.**   
**N: Noo no. You, my friend, are resting for now.**

Thor looked angrily toward the army, gazing impatiently at his magic hammer.

**S: Thor, are you sure?**   
**N: Steve..... Oh, what the hell. If you think it's okay.**   
**Th: Yes! Let's smash these imbeciles to Jotunheim!**

Tony smiled, appreciating the injection of humour into the battle, to lighten the mood a little.

Thor put his arm out, and so; as it did every time, his magical hammer flew toward him, with streaks of lightning glistening over it.

He leaped over their barricade and got to work on the fools who dared challenge him.

**C: I'll take that as the cue, then....**   
**S: Let's do this then, I guess.**

Steve, Janet and Hank vaulted over the barricade, with the former blocking attacks with his vibranium shield, and the latter two shrinking so they could avoid the blasts.

Janet swung her body upward, surging her toward the sky. From there, she managed to fly directly over her foes and then started firing her pulse beams from her gauntlets.

**J: Boom! Take that! And that!**

The cretins fell, unaware of what had just hit them, and where it had come from.

They fumbled around, looking for the attacker; this only aided the heroes however, who used the confusion to strike again, and push forward. They sent in a flurry of these, seriously depleting the lines of the invaders.

**?:Fall back!**

Just these two words had a ginormous effect on the Avengers. It both gave them a sense of near victory, which helped to spur them on; but also a sense of urgency, as there was a possibility of another threat, a bigger threat, to come, and the soldiers wanted to be well clear when it came.

Luckily, it seemed to be the former.

**S: Pilots, Tony, focus everything you have on the troops furthest from us!**   
**T: Okay, let's go, guys.**

Suddenly a large blast shot upwards at the pilots, hitting Blackbird's win, sending him spinning aimlessly.

**Black: Can't. Control. It!**

Another beam fired, completely shattering the left wing of Blackbird.

This sent him crashing into a building, setting it alight. The flames were soon over the entire side of the building, with the faint sound of screaming and choking funneling from the exits.

**S: SHIELD, we need you to send an ambulance right now. Just hone it into our current position.**   
**SC: Okay. It's been called.**

Steve turned his attention from the crackling inferno across the street to battling through the thinning amounts of energy. When they'd started their push, he'd estimated that it was at least 20-1; now, though, it was more like 4 or 5-1.

This new confidence spread like a disease through the heroes, urging them even further on. They no longer wanted to wait around fighting, so were giving everything they had into stopping the remaining soldiers.

**S: Stark, how many left?**   
**T: One sec..... I count.... 57. From 800.**   
**J: Alright! 9 of us, 50.....6(!) of them!**   
**Th: Now 54!**   
**C: That's only 6 more each.**

Clint carried on firing, seemingly hitting everything he aimed at.

This was until a soldier sent another blast off, aiming at the building Clint was on, and blew the floor below him away, sending him falling from it. He reached for an arrow, but couldn't find one.

He fell, falling from the five storey building, probably to his death. He could only faintly hear Natasha screaming his name.

Natasha, the one who had saved him so many times, who had brought him to humanity when he felt like a monster. Natasha who had always been a colleague, a friend, then something more.

He felt himself hit against something soft.

Had he died? Was he in Heaven or Hell?

Then he felt the next impact, which was a lot harder, causing him to black out.

To begin with, no one had spotted the canopy over the shop window and the footpath. They'd only seen it right before impact, and then sawand heard it eventually tear as he fell through it onto the hard street below.

Natasha didn't care about their now dwindling foes, but on Clint. He almost flew over to Clint; holding him and checking for a pulse...

Which she found. It was fairly faint, but it was enough to stop her panic. She kissed him roughly, and squeezing him harder than she ever had.

**N: Never leave me alone, Clint. Ever. Please...**   
**C: I'll, ah(!) try....**

She smiled and kissed him again. They smiled at each other, gazing into the other's eyes longingly.

**T: Widow! You have to focus now.**   
**N: But....**   
**C: Go. Just go. I'm not going anywhere soon, am I?**

She smiled and turned. The assassin opened fire instantly, letting the warrior in here take over, if just momentarily. Natasha had taken down three opponents by the team she rejoined her comrades. But that number was about to get higher.

She'd seen exactly who had fire the blast at Clint, an aggressively made her way towards them.

The invaders that got in between the flaming haired assassin and her prize soon realised they'd made a mistake. She fired shot after shot, punched hired after hit, kick after kick, at her foes.

In no time at all she'd reached the last one. The one who had the laser bazooka stared at his probable killer with fear. He knew he couldn't defeat this opponent.

The woman in black continued to almost swagger toward him, swaying her hips as she did. She holstered her weapons and was very close to her enemy, her target, her mission.

Widow looked around to her friends, who had managed to defeat all of the infantry. She smiled slyly.

**N: You.... You are the last one, the only one. So, congratulations. But now you'll wish you never came, soldier....**

Natasha did her famous move, twisting her body around and keeping her leg out, sending the petrified soldier to the floor. He lay on his back, trying to crawl away, but almost instantly failed, as he hit a large chunk of rubble.

Natasha straddled him, and her placed her hand firmly at his throat, her forearm digging into his windpipe. She punched him with her free hand, than again, then again. Natasha removed her arm and started to use that to hit away at the soldier.

Soon his face was a bloody pulp, and he was within an inch of his life.

**S: Natasha! What have you done?**

As soon as she saw the horrified look on Steve's face she withdrew. Then she noticed it wasn't a look of horror or terror, but a look of worry and caring. She managed to stumble over to him, her head firmly planted staring at the floor and embraced him in a fierce hug. She was sobbing now, with her face in his right lapel.

Steve looked at the carnage she'd put upon that man, but again he wasn't angry at Natasha, or mad. Yes, she'd done wrong, she knew it, but he forgave her almost instantly. He knew the real Natasha Romanoff, and she wasn't like this, the real one was caring, kind and charming.

As if she had read his mind, Natasha withdrew her head and looked up at Steve.

**N: I'm so, so sorry..... I just.... I just.... Clint and.......**   
**S: I know, Nat.... I know.**

It broke Steve's heart to see Natasha like this. She was one of the strongest people he had ever met, and he didn't even  realise until their brief discussion on the Quinjet that there may even be this side of her.

**N: I guess you've finally seen the real Natasha Romanoff, the real Black Widow, the ultimate lethal weapon.**   
**S: No, Nat. No, no. That wasn't you. We all know it wasn't. We'll judge you on all the brilliant, magnificent things you do, not the one time where you slip. If anything, things like that just show how human you truly are, not the tool you think of yourself to be.**   
**T: Steven is right, Natasha. One hundred percent.**

Natasha broke off and looked to her friends, the worried looks of caring on each of their faces. Then she saw Clint. He had the same look as the others, except he smiled lightly, and nodded, knowing exactly what she was about to do. She turned and walked back to the soldier. Without uttering a word or even looking at the sprawled man below her, she simply pulled out her gun, aimed and fired. She said nothing else and walked to the Quinjet.

_Beep beep_

**T: In.... Lighter news, I seem to be getting a faint life signal, seemingly from where Danvers crashed. She's still alive, guys.**

Natasha had come from the Quinjet to speak again. 

**N: Call it in then. They'll sort it out for us. We have to get home now. I'm nackered. I'm sorry, we take as much time as we need, for Carol. She saved all our asses.**   
**C: I agree. And hopefully not too nackered...**

She smiled, thinking of all the things these people had done for her, asking nothing in return. Maybe Steve was right, maybe they were family.

...

Steve was looking over the figure of Carol Danvers. Somehow she hadn't been burnt to a crisp by the blast. In fact, there didn't seem to be any damage at all.

On a chair next to the bed sat two things. One was a slim, young woman, and the other was a little brown cat, purring at his owner's gentle touch.

**JD: Thank you so much, Captain.**   
**S: For what?**   
**JD: Not giving up. Saving us, for now. And also because you managed to get my liddle fwend here in the room.**   
**S: It was nothing, really. Carol saved lives, and I'm sure you are even prouder than I am.**

She smiled warmly, then turned her attention back to Carol.

**S: I'm sorry, I need to go. Is that okay, Jess?**   
**JD: Oh. Sure. We'll be fine.**

He exited, but not before he heard her begin to break down...

**JD: Please wake up, honey. Please. I can't.... Can't go on if you're not with me. Please just wake up.**

Steve sighed and went for some much needed, and deserved, rest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time it'll be slightly different. It'll still be them fighting the invasion, but in different ways. So, yeah, stay tuned and I hope to see you then. 
> 
> PS. There'll hopefully be another chapter or two this weekend, but no promises.


	19. Chapter 19- Alliegences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers continue to fight the forces of the Spartax Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so from now on the battles will be slightly different. They'll still battle through soldiers, but instead of it being a wave, they'll be battling different groups, at least for this chapter.

Steve was once again sitting in Carol's room. He was in a comfy plush brown armchair, but somehow warn an beaten, silently observing everything going on around him. He was listening to the steady, even beeps of the life support machines; the purring of the chocolate cat, the ticking of the clock above the bed.

And also the sobbing.

Jessica had barely left her side Carol was brought in to the hospital two days ago. She'd eaten there, slept there, and only used the ensuite toilet when she absolutely had to.

The woman had spent most of her time begging for Carol to awake, crying, or most often, both. She herself was looking sickly; exhausted and red faced from crying.

Steve was feeling useless just sat there, watching and listening, not knowing when and if to help and reassure Jess. He looked up at an area of the wall, which he knew was a one-way window, and had three of his fellow Avengers stood behind it.

Natasha made eye contact with Steve, without him knowing it. She looked at him with sadness, realising how helpless and useless he was feeling at that moment.

**C: It'll be fine, Nat.**

This was one of the many things she adored about Clint, he was quite possibly the only person on Earth that could read her. It was quite remarkable. No matter her training, no matter how or what she tried to stop him, he would always be able to read her.

**N: Yeah. It's just... I'm still thinking about that guy out there.**   
**C: Nat, honey, just forget about that. We all make mistakes, you're no different.**   
**N: I don't know, but let's just go now. You've got your checkup now, remember?**

He smiled and lifted up his right arm, which was in a sling. In his fall he'd managed to do some damage to his right collarbone and fracture his elbow, while he broke his radius.

She headed for the door and held it open for her injured companion.

**C: You do realise that I still have a good arm, right?**   
**N: Yeah. But you require two of those to fire a bow.**   
**C: Meh. Let's just go now, yeah?**   
**N: Sure, tough guy.**

Natasha took one final look at the medical room, Steve patient in the corner, and Jess still sobbing away. The assassin sighed with sympathy. She thought she was about to go through the exact same a few days ago.

...

**T: Okay dokey then, any idea whatsoever?**   
**JA: I'm afraid not, sir. They've just simply been sat up there waiting for three days now.**   
**T: That's odd. Think they've given up?**   
**S: Or they've just been waiting for a new plan. Or they're toying with us.**

The others turned and sat silently as Steve near marched into the common area. They all knew where he'd been, and thus why he was nackered.

**S: We just don't know yet. We need to prepare for any causality, it's the best thing we can do right now.**   
**H: He's right.**   
**J: Yeah. How's.........**   
**S: Not sure, Jan. Doc says she should just wake up in the condition she's in, and they're still not sure on how she survived, with no physical damage.**   
**N: And Jess....?**

Steve gently shook his head, his eyes filled with sorrow. Everyone in the room knew that if Carol failed to wake up, Jess would never be the same person again.

**JA: Mr. Stark, it appears that there is an airborne presence over the United States.**   
**T: Is it.....?**   
**JA: I believe so, sir.**   
**T: Where is it?**   
**JA: Sending coordinates now, sir.**

The centre console beeped and a large image of the Eastern Seaboard could be seen. The image enhanced closer and closer to where the fleet was, before stopping on a location, but gently tracking across as the force moved onwards.

**B: It can't be!**   
**H: But isn't that the......?**   
**T: Location of the fourth large energy signal from when we were tracking Loki? Yeah. That's the one.**   
**S: Fury has some explaining to do.**

...

**NF: We had to keep it from you. It was for the best.**   
**S: Keeping it a secret that you had one of those gems the entire time? When we were looking for a guy after something almost exactly like it?**   
**NF: And it was better you had no knowledge to give away.**   
**N: Nick, we wouldn't have allowed ourselves to do that. We wouldn't have given it up.**

Fury sighed, not seeing an end in sight or a way out of this, so he uttered a few more, devastating words.

**NF: There's a lot you don't know, and I'm not at liberty to discuss them with you. Understand? You better just be going now. I'm done.**   
**T: Okay then. Let's just go.**

The three exited the room, all angry and let down by Fury being evasive. They walked to the preparation area without uttering another breath it seemed like, and not acknowledging anyone they passed.

They solemnly entered their area to prepare, not even gracing their friends with any kind of response.

**J: Ugh! I can't stand this! What happened?!**   
**N: Let's just discuss it on the way.**   
**C: I'll listen over the transponder. It's fine.**

Nat nodded at her partner, looking at the floor once more.

Without another word from anyone, the 7 remaining members boarded the Quinjet to head to their next mission.

...

**N: Well, Steve, I guess you were correct about why they waited longer between attacks.**   
**S: Hmm.....**   
**T: Yeah. Good thinking there. In other news, we'll be there soon.**

After there albeit brief conversation after they'd left about Fury's final remark toward them.

Janet was hunker on a bench, quietly gazing at the floor below her, upset. She never liked being this way; after all, it always seemed to have a negative effect on those she knew around her too, as if Janet wasn't happy, something was definitely seriously amiss.

Beside her, Hank was in a much similar position. He had his legs on a box he'd found, and cowered his head, staring at a small device in his hand. Every now and then he gave out a low grunt or whine, but apart from that he was deadly silent.

**B: Landing in about three minutes guys.**   
**S: How long until the Spartax get there?**   
**B: Uhhh..... About two minutes ago now.**   
**J: Seriously? Are we at full speed?**

Janet had leaped from her spot and rushed to the front to view the panel displaying the information, standing next to Bruce.

**T: Well, my dear friend, we are technically past full speed, so basically, we're going as fast as we possibly can.**   
**J: How about me and Thor just go and get there early?**   
**T: Too risky. We go in together.**   
**J: Fine....**

She went back and half collapsed into the seat, waiting, begging almost, for them to reach their destination.

Soon, she was rewarded, and they arrived.

**T: Okay, guys. We're at the North Entrance of the site, with the objective at the southeast side. We all good?**   
**J: I guess.... Tony, quick query, did Fury order you to make us stick together until we arrived?**   
**T: Yes, he did. But we can split now, if we want. Which we will.**

The others were getting slightly frustrated by all this, but did their best not to show it.

**T: So then, Hank, Steve, Nat, you work your way through the building on the inside. And Jan, Thor, Bruce, you come with me and go directly there from above.**   
**J: To block them?**   
**T: Precisely. Okay, let's do it.... Again... Oh, and meet back here if we don't in there.**

Steve left to enter the facility with Romanoff and Pym, while Tony, Thor and Janet flew to the opposite end, with the former giving Bruce a lift.

...

By Hank's estimates, they'd covered about half of the facility. So far, however, they'd found exactly zero people to punch. They had seen a few scientists and operatives, all of which were sent on their ways out to safety.

**N: Steve....**   
**S: Yeah, Nat?**   
**N: Are you holding up okay?**

Steve was slightly taken aback, a bit confused as to why she'd ask that type of question, in their current situation.

**S: Okay, I guess.**   
**N: You sure? This whole Carol thing is kind of taking you down a bit.**   
**H: Yeah... Shouldn't we be focusing on the mission?**   
**N: Ah, it's fine, Hank. We're just having a chat to pass the time.**   
**S: Well... It's just depressing, y'know? Just sitting there, with the crying and begging, which, of course, I completely understand. It's just upsetting.**

Nat nodded, seemingly understanding exactly what he meant, as if she'd already been through it and understood it.

**N: Well, Rogers, it seems like you need yourself a girlfriend.**   
**S: Ha. Do I now? Who'd want to be with a 93 year old guy who is totally out of place?**   
**N: Now now, you mean a, yes, 93 year old guy, who is still 6ft+, muscular, handsome (from what I hear)? Not to mention you being a kind, generous man who is always looking out for the little guys. Besides, we already found someone for....**

They turned a corner and we promptly met by a stream of laser blasts from two men at the end of the corridor.

Steve thought efficiently for a moment then passed on his plan.

**S: Okay. Nat, you cover us from here, while Hank shrinks and takes out the one on the right, and I'll take the one on the left.**   
**N: Sounds good. On your mark.**

Steve nodded, raised his shield and raced off. Moments later Hank had vanished from Romanoff's view. As soon as Steve was nearing the soldier she opened fire, over occupying the man too heavily.

With one swift smack across the jaw the invader crashed into the wall, then scrunched into the floor. He looked to his right and saw Hank return to normal size, having dispatched his target.

**N: Okay, I'll contact the others.**   
**H: Sounds good.**   
**N: Tony, we've jut run into our first enemies, shat is your status....? Tony? Tony, do you read me....? Dammit!**   
**S: Can you not get a hold of them?**   
**N: No. Must it be any signal down here.**

The three of them carried on, now without any conversation and at a faster pace, worrying about their teammates, their friends...

...

**T: Nat? Nat?! God dammit, Romanoff! Just. Pick. Up!**   
**J: I think they've disrupted our signals. Thor, look out!**

This section of the team didn't have the same luck as the others. They instantly came into contact with the Spartoids, and they hadn't let down their barrage since.

Thor was currently being smashed by a laser cannon, not letting up, pinning him to a wall in a tight grip.

**T: Come on! This is not fair! I'm just hoping that the others have half the force we do here....**

**N: Come on!**   
**S: What? I seriously don't get it.**   
**N: Uhhh.... You really are an idiot, aren't you? She is totally crushing on you!**   
**S: You sure? Totally sure?**   
**N: Naaaahhhh, I'm just.... Of course I'm being serious, dipshit! You should ask her for coffee or something when all this is done.**

There conversation was interrupted by Hank roughly clearing his throat.

**H: Guys, I think we're at the location. We have no idea what's on the other side here. We need to be prepared.**   
**N: Oh. Yeah, yeah. We're totally cool. Right, Steve?**   
**S: Yeah. Just open the door.**   
**H: Sorry, guys.**   
**S: For what?**   
**H: Cramping the mood. Look, I know you were pissed, so it's fine.**   
**S: It's fine. Just open the door.**

Hank complied and undid the bolt, pushing the door outward...

Tony heard the clank of the door and saw his friends burst through the door into the swarm of foes surrounding them.

**T: Nice of you to join us! We've been trying to contact you for about 15 minutes.**   
**N: Sorry, our transmitter didn't pick up anything! Anyway, don't we have better things to do?**   
**T: Yes. Indeed we do.**

Steve was the first to act, launching his shield at the soldier with the cannon, who was pinning Thor to the wall. The shield was perfect and swooped into the man, sending him crashing into the far wall.

Natasha sprinted at two men, kicking one directly in the groin, and punching the other in the head with extreme force, knocking him unconscious. She moved onto her next target, who was already struggling to hold off Janet's onslaught of laser beams.

Nat signalled at his eyes, which Wasp happily stung, giving Romanoff her window to wrap her legs around his waist, swinging herself around, then smacking her fists into the back of his neck, sending him crumpled to the floor.

**J: Nice!**   
**N: Question, had they taken anything before you guys arrived?**   
**J: We're not sure. Definitely not anything important! We think.....**

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud grunt from Steve, who had been whacked on the back by a metal pole. Nat spotted that the perpetrator had lifted it to swing again, so she knew she had to act fast.

She saw that Steve's shield was laying slightly upright on the floor, the strap side facing the ceiling. She sprinted and snatched it up with one swift movement, hardly breaking her stride.

She reached the beater as he was bringing the pole down, but instead of hitting a rigid back, it hit a Vibranium shield. Steve smiled up at Natasha, shuffling along to clear her way.

The female hero smiled and sent her friend's shield crashing into the opponent's jaw, causing him to fly into the floor away from her. She returned to Steve and helped him up, giving him her hand.

**S: Thanks.**   
**N: You're welcome. But, what would you ever do without me?**   
**S: Exactly, Romanoff.**

Suddenly she paused, realising what Steve had just done. She made eye contact with him, but instantly returned to how she had been before. Because she knew he was right.

**N: Let's not faff around. We've got a job to do.**   
**S: Yes.**

The two friends viewed the situation in the room, looking at what they could do to help stop the intruders.

**N: Okay. Looks like Stark needs help. As does Janet.**   
**S: Uh huh. Okay, you get Jan, I'll help Stark?**   
**N: Sounds good.**

They split up again, with Steve having to wade through the Spartax soldiers to reach Tony, who had pretty much half of the attackers on him.

**T: Hey, Steve! Nice of you to drop by!**

As he spoke he was smacking two heads together, then blasted another away, straight at Thor, who smacked his hammer into him, sending him flying into two more soldiers, knocking them over like bowling pins.

Steve helped with Tony's problems, managing to beat down a fair chunk of all the soldiers cramming around him, giving them some breathing space.

Meanwhile, Janet and Hank were chugging along smoothly with their battles. Janet had the least amount now, thanks to Hank and Natasha coming to her and stopping a large volume of foes.

Then, to the heroes' relief, a loud roar resonated from somewhere in the distance. Within seconds a large whole formed in the ceiling, instantly followed by Hulk. He smashed away an entire squadron of soldiers with his landing and subsequent swipe.

**J: Yes!**   
**Th: Come on, friends! Let's finish this!**

Thor flew with new energy, swooping in and around the soldiers. He was soon followed by Tony, then Janet, then Hank. After a few moments the last two looked to each other, nodded, and charged.

All eight of them fought their way through the remaining soldiers, smashing and whacking them down, stopping them from escaping with anything else.

Soon they'd stopped all of them, and knew that they'd won yet another battle, but again knew this wasn't the end.

**S: Tony, go check that everything.... Important, let's say, is there.**   
**T: Okay.**

He flew off to make sure, leaving many of his friends aimlessly wandering around.

**S: Fury, we've stopped them. We're just analysing exactly what they've taken.**   
**NF: Good. We're just confirming here, but it seems that the high value are still there.**   
**T: He's right. But there is still quite a bit missing.**   
**NF: Come back to base now. We'll sort through it all later.**

Steve looked to his compatriots, who all nodded, accepting their instructions.

**S: Okay. We're on our way.**

The Avengers walked back to their jet, happier than they had been before they left. They just knew that they'd need everything for the final pushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted more of this out recently, but I've been a lot busier than expected. This story will probably be finished by the end of next week, or maybe the week after. 
> 
> It'll definitely be finished by the end of this month, and the sequel will hopefully be done by Christmas. 
> 
> As usual, thanks for reading and see you all soon.


	20. Chapter 20- Turning Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers take the fight to the Spartax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters to go now, and they'll all be up either this week or early next week. It really just depends on how busy I am, and if I feel like it.

**T: Guys, we seriously can't just wait and hold back for them to attack us, again!**

**N: As much as I hate to admit it, Tony is probably right here.**

Tony stared at Natasha, bewildered. Romanoff was the last person he'd have thought of to back him up. But he accepted it, and turned his attention back to the others, and the discussion they were currently having.

They'd been seated at their meeting table for almost three hours, conversing over what their next step would be, to stop the Spartax as quick as they could, without many more people being harmed.

**T: Steve? Your thoughts?**

For once, Steve wasn't being his normal tactical self, but instead resigned himself to listen silently and wait for the others to come to an agreement. He felt seven pairs of eyes trained on him, expecting a response.

**S: Well..... I think we should definitely do something to stop this now, but I'm not sure what, or how, or when, just yet.**   
**T: Okay. We should vote on how we stop the attacks. Either stop it now, where we take the fight to them and their main battleship, or, we wait for them to send their next wave and hope that we can stop it.**

The Avengers looked to each other, restlessly, waiting for someone, anyone, to offer another option.

**J: I've been thinking, why hasn't our government, or someone else's, just fired some missiles at the fleet and end it, just like that?**   
**NF: Because you haven't asked them too.**

The heroes all paused instantly, turning to look at their new visitors. They were cautious, because of the events of the day before. They were also confused by what he had just said.

He wasn't alone, as usual. Behind him at the door were two guardsand between them and Fury stood Agent Coulson, as well as a middle aged Asian woman, dressed in a navy blue jumpsuit. She had a stern look on her face, and some of the Avengers wondered if it was possible for her to smile.

Fury turned to the two agents at the door and remarked them.

**NF: Ward, Walbright, you can leave us now.**

Without a word, the two nodded and left, heading off down a corridor.

**J: I'm sorry, what do you mean?**   
**NF: Well, Ms. Van Dyne, when you met with the Security Council, they basically gave you ultimate power over this. No government can act against it, unless you give the say so.**   
**H: So that's why the military had to come to us to make the plan?**   
**B: And follow our orders.**

Fury nodded, confirming their theories.

**S: I'm guessing that this.......arrangement finishes once we've defeated the threat of the invasion.**   
**NF: Yes, it does. In more important matters, have you reached a decision on what our next move will be.**

Tony shrugged lightly, sighed, then stood up.

**T: Well, Director, we were literally just about to put it to a vote. You and your.... associates can vote, too. Nice to see you again, Coulson, by the way.**

Coulson smiled at Tony, then gestured toward the table, and the empty seats. Janet smiled in return, and he saw this as acceptance, so sat down. He was soon followed by Fury and the new agent.

**B: Buy the buy, who is this, Director?**   
**NF: Oh. I forgot to introduce you, sorry. Avengers, meet Melinda May, she'll be covering for Hill, who is otherwise occupied.**   
**T: Nice to meet you, Agent May. Anyway, let's vote.**

Tony pressed a button on the console in front of him, and a hologram appeared in front of everyone. It contained two options to press. Either 'Wait', or 'Fight'.

The Avengers then voted; some were quick, having already made their decision, but some waited a while to decide. Soon, however, all the votes were in, and Tony revealed what they were to do next.

**T: Well, guys, by 8 votes to 3, we have voted to stop this now, on our terms, for once. Not theirs.**   
**S: Okay, let's make a plan.**

**For the next few hours the Avengers and SHIELD decided on their plan, and went to get ready to go and fight.**

...

**N: Clint, you sure you're okay going? You did break a lot of things in your arm.**   
**C: Yeah. Tony really helped, with that arm brace thingy. It should be fine. And thanks for getting it in purple, Tony.**   
**T: Oh, no problem, man. If it means you can come help, I'd do it in bright pink with zebra-print bands on it.**

Tony smiled his trademark smile, then returned to attach the final bands to his ankles. He had one on each ankle, one on each calf, each thigh, his belt, around his reactor core, his elbows, his upper arms and also a band necklace.

**S: Wheels up in three, Nat.**   
**N: Understood. We're just getting everything ready.**

Steve didn't stop as he passed on the message, busily attempting to make sure that everything and everyone was ready for the assault that would hopefully bring an end to the invasion, and the threat to Earth.

**T: J, we have the current location of the mothership?**   
**JA: Yes we do, sir. Sending coordinates to your eye-tech now.**   
**T: Thanks. I'll put it into the Jet system.**

As Tony entered the craft to set the location, Steve returned to the ramp, followed by Janet, Thor and Hank.

**N: So, how many jets are we looking at here? To come with us?**   
**S: Uhhhhh....... The Army have ten flight ready, at our disposal; the Navy have six; the Air Force have fourteen, not including Sam and some other guy, and we have seven fighters, as well as five Quinjets.**   
**N: So, that's....**

She paused for just a second, adding the numbers with lightning fast speed.

**N: Forty-two, including us. If Thor and Tony fight outside, we'll have thirty-four. Will that be enough?**   
**S: It's gonna have to be, Nat. We'll manage.**

Natasha nodded, and Tony re-emerged from the whole, almost bouncing from toe to toe. At that exact moment Thor arrived, whistling some Asgardian tune with joy.

**Th: Hello there, friends! Are we going now?**   
**C: I believe so. By the way, Nat will be flying us today. I'll only be the lowly gunner.**   
**S: Sounds good. Let's get on board.**

Next, Steve talked into his wrist, where a new device had been attached. It let of a faint blue glow, but as he talked into it it went green.

**S: All pilots to their ships now. We're taking off. The location has been set into your navigation systems. Repeat: All pilots to cockpits.**

A loud horn rung out, repeating the message he had just said. The remaining pilots entered the hangar, then their cockpits, ready to take off.

Steve turned to see that his teammates had silently boarded their craft, with Nat and Clint at the front making final preparations for liftoff, under the watchful eye of Tony.

Cap raced up the ramp, heading to the front, with his seat being directly behind the gunner, or as he was better known, Clint.

**C: Ramp shut, wheels ready to collapse in, pressure gauge steady. Weapons are also online.**   
**N: Boosters online, manoeuvring online, we are good to go.**

Without speaking again, the jet made a short taxi to the runway, then shot off into the twilight sky, with the US shoreline in the distance to the right. They were soon followed by the SHIELD pilots, who were closely followed by the Army and Air Force; who were later joined by the planes of the Navy.

All of them zoomed off to their target, high up in the distance, mapped out on all of their scanners...

...

**C: All ships, we are now an estimated five minutes from target alpha. Hold formation and wait for further instructions.**   
**JR: Understood, sir. We'll await the signal.**   
**T: Thanks, Rhodey.**

The attackers continued their approach, ascending and accelerating toward the large silver-grey ship now clearly in view, hoping to intimidate the humans with its great, overwhelming mass.

**N: Guys, we got some blips on the scanners.**   
**C: How far out, Nat?**   
**N: 30 seconds at the current rate? Maybe less.**   
**T: Did all channels hear that?**

Tony waited for a few agonising moments for a response, itching to turn his attention back to the more interesting thing ahead of them.

**JR: Yes, Tony. All channels Roger that.**   
**T: Good.**   
**GW: SHIELD Rogers that, Mr Stark.**   
**N: I see them now! And there's a lot of them! We're going to have a heck of a lot of company! Tony, Thor, we'll need you out there. Okay?**

Tony and Thor responded only with a shallow, morbid nod. Thor pushed the button to open the ramp with power, twisting his hammer in his hand. Tony pressed a button on his left wrist, and his suit materialised out of it. Soon it had surrounded his legs, torso arms and had started covering the back of his head.

**N: Okay, Tony. All positions of enemies are in your system now.**   
**T: Thanks, N. Thor, you ready?**   
**Th: Oh yes, friend Stark. Let's smash some more of these guys.**

Thor and Stark simultaneously leaped from the Jet, immediately manoeuvring into a position on each flank of the Quinjet.

**C: Nat was right guys, we're gonna have a whole lotta company right now! Just hold your position!**   
**GW: Copy! Don't let these thugs scare you! Just make sure the Avengers get to that ship! And watch yourselves!**

Within a heartbeat the two opposing lines met, firing streams of lasers and bullets, missiles and bombs at their enemies. The Spartax greatly outnumbered the humans, in numbers and in weaponry.

But still, the humans fought on. Through all their hardships, watching colleagues and friends fall around them, they fought on, more determined than ever before.

**GW: Rhodes, your team, my squad, on me! We're causing a distraction for the Avengers, so they can break through.**   
**JR: Ward?! You think that'll work?**   
**GW: It's gonna have to!**   
**C: Okay then! We're going in!**

The Avengers Quinjet broke through the oppressed line of jets, raging through the foes, shooting down everything in their path, creating a gap for two fighters to break through to support them.

**S: Which two fighters are with us?**   
**C: Uhhh..... Wilson and...... May.**

Cap nodded, returning to his position behind Clint, feeling miserable, because he was useless right now, and he hated feeling useless, when others were so bravely fighting and dying, partially for him. He sighed, maybe too loudly, causing Janet to look up at him.

**J: You feeling totally and utterly useless too?**   
**S: Git it in one, girl.**   
**J: Well, I think we should be arriving any time now, depending on resistance. Also, that distraction seems to be working quite well.**   
**S: Yeah, it does. Also, how are Stark and Thor doing?**   
**C: Meh. They're doing....okay, I guess. They've taken down quite a few ships, to be honest.**

Meanwhile, Tony was busy handling a couple of risky and over-confident pilots, not realising that he'd already been through this a lot already, with this exact class of ship.

He simply spun around, slowly gaining altitude, without any real effort. But still, it was too much for these seemingly inexperienced, who tried to spin to follow, but crashed into each other, blowing both ships up.

**T: Seriously, do these guys not hear about how we've already whooped a whole lot of their asses?**   
**Th: Evidently not.**   
**T: Thor, buddy? Can I possibly have a bit of a power up?**   
**Th: Oh, of course.**

Thor lifted his hammer and electric pumped into it from all directions, also destroying nearby foes unfortunate to be caught in the way. Thor then shot it at Tony, straight at the reactor core. Instantly the light at Tony's eyes became more intense, radiating with power.

He used this to send out three blasts, aimed at three squadrons of Spartoids; one from his chest, and one from each arm repulsor. Usually, he would need at least one hand occupied to keep him upright, but thanks to the power boost he could support himself. With the blasts he managed to take care of all the ships there tormenting his friends and comrades.

**SW: Thanks for that, Tony.**   
**T: No problem. Guys, how many of us left?**   
**C: Well, there's 23 jets left, five Quinjets, our one and me + Thor.**   
**T: And them?**   
**C: 268.**

Tony groaned, spinning around to see the enemies regrouping and going back in for another swoop, hoping to annihilate the earthlings.

**T: Yeah. The six of you need to get in that ship, now. Don't wait for me and Thor to arrive. We'll come help ASAP.**   
**S: Okay. Have we located the hangar yet, Nat?**  
 **N: Yes. And we're right round the corner from it. Strap in. It may be bumpy.**

Steve accepted this and retook his seat next to Janet, who gave him her trademark warm smile.

**J: You good, Steve?**   
**S: Yeah. You?**   
**J: Little nervous, but yeah, I'm good. Hank, honey, are you okay?**   
**H: Yeah. Just making sure everything is good.**

Steve nodded, then returned to make sure all his equipment was ready.

**C: We are entering the hull in 3.....2.....1..... Now! Hold on!**

Natasha ever so slightly misjudged the landing, but still it spent the Quinjet spinning through the hangar, undoubtedly catching the immediate attention of their unfriendly peers.

After a minute or so the jet span to a halt, and by the scanner on the dashboard there hadn't been much damage.

**S: Okay then.....**   
**N: Should we go see who's waiting outside?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will be on the other side? Will they be able to defeat Json and defeat the invasion? Find out soon!


	21. Chapter 21- Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle. The Avengers fight their way to the leader of the Invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry! I honestly meant to upload this on Saturday, but I was busy, then on Monday, but it just wasn't... Right yet. But I'm happy with this, so here it is. I'll honestly try to have this out on Friday, as I'm away over the weekend. And I did promise I'd have it done this week. So yeah. Enjoy. 
> 
> This is the final action chapter, as the next one is just a finishing kinda one. Just with stuff. As I said, enjoy!

The ramp door slowly, almost agonisingly so, opened to reveal the latest threats to attempt to thwart their plans. Waiting on the other side were eight heavily armed soldiers, each with a staff on their backs, large rifles in their hands extra metallic padding around their anatomies.

At the head of them was a short, humanoid looking woman. She was average female height and fairly slim. What made her different from the others and the Avengers was the fact that she happened to be bright green, and had antennae; which seemed to twitch randomly every so often.

**C: Uh....... Hi?**   
**N: Clint! Shut up!**

He obeyed, probably because he didn't want his skull cracked open later by Natasha. The heroes looked for a way around them, but it soon became evident that there would be only one option to get past these soldiers. But luckily they were used to it by now.

S: Okay, listen up. Clint will take the two to our left, Hank and Janet the two to the right, I'll get the two further in on the left, and Banner take the last two, then help anyone that needs it. Nat, you take the green lady. That okay?

His only responses were Hank and Janet shrinking in size, Clint getting his arrows ready, Natasha pulling out her batons and Bruce's eyes turning green, then him bulging out.

**S: Go, go, go!**

The Avengers charged, as did the Spartax a moment later, instantly locked in battles with the heroes, either blasting them with their oversized firearms or trying to clobber them with their staffs.

Clint got a mixture of the two, having to duck and weave from both attacks from the staff and a blaster. He managed to fire an arrow at one of the enemies' blaster, rendering it useless. His foe promptly chucked it to the floor like a piece of rubbish, and whipped out his staff, slightly interlocking with the other Spartax's.

**C: Huh. This'll be fun.**

Clint pressed a button on his bow, then flicked it outward slightly, changing his weapon from a bow to a pointed staff. He changed chair ckled and pointed the upper end toward his enemies, waiting for their move.

When it came, Clint was almost shocked at how simple it was. The soldier on the right stood forward and span his staff around him, showing off as he approached Barton. Once he'd neared him the man lifted his staff to strike down hard, but Clint blocked it, then twisted clockwise then upwards, sending the staff fire.

Clint then sent a barrage of strikes to the man's stomach, chest, neck, and once he was spluttering, extremely winded, his face, knocking him out cold.

He went to work on the second one, this time having reformed it to a bow and sent an explosive arrow at his chest, disabling his armour. He then fired another explosive arrow, sending the man flying back a long way, crashing into some barrels, one of which falling directly on his head, rendering him out cold.

Once he'd finished he looked over to see Janet just finishing off her enemy with a large blast to each eye sending him wincing and shrieking to the ground. Hank had already taken care of his enemy, and had returned to his normal size.

Hulk had expectedly thrown his two way across the room, both in fairly unnatural positions. Clint groaned as he wondered how exactly they'd got to be that way.

Steve was also just finishing off his, launching his shield at an off balance charging attacker, who was sent into a cluster of boxes.

Natasha was having more trouble, having to spend as much time on the defensive as on the offensive against the green lady.

The opponent seemed to be able to fire small blasts at Natasha, momentarily stopping her. But soon she would recover and carry on the offensive with her electric batons.

**N: Go! I'll catch up!**   
**C: No, we're already two down!**   
**N: Uggh! Okay! At least help!**

Clint darted to her side, getting three arrows from his quiver, ready to fire at the slightest chance of an attack. Steve also joined them, standing to the right of Natasha with his shield raised.

When the woman tried to advance Clint fired a taser arrow to her neck to stop her, but her seemingly amazing reflexes came in handy, and she dodged the arrow.

**C: Damn. This one is good.**   
**N: I know. We need a plan.**   
**S: I'll distract from the right, Clint from the left and Nat, you take her on through the middle.**

The two assassins nodded then prepared themselves.

**S: On my mark....... Now!**

Steve sprang to life, lunging to the right of the green lady, instantly taking all of her attention span. So she didn't see Clint run behind her and fire an arrow at her shoulder blades, causing her to fall to the floor, stunned.

Then the fire haired woman decided to take part too. She sprinted toward her fellow female with a low grow, and span on the ball of her left foot, putting every ounce of power she had into her spinning right foot.

The helpless alien below her watched, almost in slow motion as the foot connected to her jaw, with something of a crack sound in the air. The woman crumpled further and lay unmoving on the ground.

Steve took another look at their adversary, noticing something he hadn't before.

**S: Just before we go, guys. Come see this.**

Widow and the Hawk spun on their heels and hurried to where Steve was now crouching.

**S: See that? On her neck?**   
**C: Oh yeah. What is that?**

On the lady's neck was a black neck band, with three lights on it. The first two of which were bright green and not flashing, but the third was, going from that shade of green to no colour at all. The flashing seemed to be slowly decreasing in speed, leaving at least a two second interval between flashes.

**N: Yeah, I'm not entirely sure what this is either. We should be moving on now, though.**   
**S: Yeah. We can figure it out when we find whoever is in charge here.**

Clint and Nat agreed, then followed through the door that the others had gone through.

...

As the Avengers made their way through the ship, to what they all hoped would be the bridge, every now and then there was a buzzer and a tannoy speaker drowned on in a foreign language, which they obviously couldn't understand.

Steve led the way, with his shield in a battle ready position, pausing at almost every major turn to make sure they had no company.

**T: Guys, we're just finishing off out here, so we should be joining you soon. Before you ask, yes we do know where you are, thanks to your call cards.**   
**S: Thanks for the update, Stark. See you soon.**

By now Steve had guessed they somewhere near the centre of the vessel, as he could hear the hydraulics around him and the creeking groan of the engines.

Something beeped on Hank, and he fished out a small device from his flat pack attached to the back of his suit. Hank checked what it was, and slightly grimaced when he saw what it was.

**H: Beware, guys. We're about to have some company. Twenty-one life signs. One different to the rest.**   
**S: Okay. Weapons ready. Hank, get small, to catch them out.**   
**H: Good plan. Hey Nat, take this!**

He tossed the device to Natasha, who caught it with ease and attached it to her left arm.

From then on Widow led the way to the belly of the monster, closely followed by Steve, then Clint. Tracking behind them were Janet and Bruce, casually chatting, despite their situation. Right now they were discussing the weather, before they'd been talking about the environment and also Physics. Hank was perched on Janet's shoulder, gripping to her collar.

As the group neared a large, black metal door, Natasha slowed and raised her right arm in a fist, asking her companions to stop. They did, efficiently, knowing what was at stake and who, or what was on the other side of the door.

Natasha pressed her back to the wall next to the door, trying impossibly to see what was happening on the other side of the door. She resigned to gazing at her wrist-tracker.

Steve peered over her arm to look and he too saw the three signals probably firmly stood on the other side. When he looked further on the tracker he saw that this had happened at each of the doors along this section of corridor.

This both calmed him and got him slightly worried. He was calmer because it wasn't just that door, so their enemies didn't know exactly where they were, but also worried him because they knew their rough location, and it was only a matter of time before the Spartax did find them.

**J: Okay... How haven't they got cameras?**   
**B: Well, I believe Hank dealt with that. He put some sort of jammer into the system while those three were dealing with the green lady.**

Janet nodded, knowing not to make any more noise, both from her own logic, but also from the death stare given by Natasha.

So they waited silently for something, anything to happen so that they could pass. And a few minutes later, they were rewarded for their patience.

A loud klaxon like sound erupted through the silence of the ship. The lights in the cramped corridor changed from a sunlight orange to a blood red, casting a sinister over the heroes.

Shortly after there was a loud bang, then an explosion, which made the ship shudder.

**J: Now then, can someone please explain what the hell is going on?!**   
**T: Uhhhh..... Sorry about that guys. That was mine and Thor's bad.**   
**N: So, you're in?**

In response she got a chirpy hum from Tony, and then the assassin turned her attention back to the screen on her arm.

**N: They've moved. We're clear.**

Bruce typed a short code into the panel. Then there was a grunt and a groan as the door creeked open. On the other side they were met by a long corridor, seemingly spanning the entire width of the vessel.

Widow took one quick half glance to the starboard passageway, then took a left, setting a high pace. They continued walking for quite a while, before taking a right, then an immediate left, then right again, up a staircase.

Once they'd reached the top and walked through a narrow corridor they were in a plush oblong shaped room, with red and gold draped flags along each wall and three large sofas dotted around the room. In each corner there was a bright pink flower bush.

But there was something off about it. Well, it was actually plainly obvious. Along the walls and floor were scorch marks, black and ugly. Leading from them was a trail of ash, which led to the bodies littered around the floor of the room. It only took a moment for the heroes to get a rough idea of what had happened.

**S: Okay, where are we, and is that where Tony and Thor are?**   
**N: According to this map, the central control system is right down that hall. And yes, at least, I think so.**

Natasha pointed to a hallway in the centre of the opposite end wall, which had a faint blue glow coming from it.

With hesitation the force made their way across the room toward the glow, making sure that their footsteps were silent, and so with their breath. They walked down the corridor and were puzzled by what they saw.

There were soldiers lying around the room, but a last few were battling in vain against Tony and Thor. Behind them there was a large whole in the wall and ceiling, exposing the dusk sky outside.

Next to and around them was a Spartoid fighter, blown up and still sizzling. At the other end, a man in what looked like military uniform was cowering, but at the same time somehow trying to look tough.

Tony turned and saw his comrades. He waved, then batted away another soldier.

**T: Hey guys! Nice of you to drop by!**   
**C: Hey, Tony. Now then, what on Earth happened here?**

...

**T: Thor. I've located the bridge! And J, send the schematic to Hank's map tracker thingy.**   
**JA: Consider it done, sir.**   
**Th: That's good. Do you know who we'll get in, though?**

Tony thought for a moment, whilst he blasted another fighter into non existence. Then a metaphorical light bulb lit above his head.

**T: Yes. I do.**   
**Th: What do you need?**   
**T: Three things. I need a power up again, you charged up, and a conveniently placed enemy fighter in between them.**   
**JR: Umm, I could help with the last one.**

Tony chucked, having not actually thought about how they'd get it exactly where he needed it.

Thor raised his hammer directly above his head. After a second a loud crackle and boom resonated throughout the sky. The thick threads of lightning electricity gushed into his hammer head.

He did, as he had before, shot his beam into Tony's core, lighting up his visor and repulsors.

**T: Great. Rhodey, ma boy, we need you now.**   
**JR: One sec.**   
**T: Okay. Come with me and line up exactly opposite me, okay?**   
**Th: Okay, Stark.**

Meanwhile, Rhodes had found his fighter and caught its attention. He flew expertly to his desired location; the unlucky soul seemingly oblivious to their schemes.

Rhodes did his job perfectly, passing Tony with a salute. He then flew off to complete his main mission and go home.

**T: Now!**

As the enemy reached them Tony powered up his uni beam and unleashed on the side of the ship. It began to spin toward Thor, who threw his hammer at it with all his power. It impacted with electricity crackling, sending it crashing into the mothership with a loud crash.

The ship rested awkwardly in a dent in the ceiling, with the light from the interior peeking through. Then moments later Mjölnir smashed into it again, sending the ship crashing through, tearing a gaping hole in the ceiling.

Once the jet landed it smashed into many pieces, flying all over the room.

By the time Tony and Thor had jumped down into the room the alarm had sounded, and they knew the six soldiers in front of them wouldn't be all that would be trying to stop them from reaching their prize: the greying man in a corner, apparently trapped.

The two fearsome intruders walked coolly toward the armour clad men with guns pointed at them. Thor and Stark stopped about five or six paces from the soldiers. They just stared, intimidating the opposition, unnerving them further.

With ease Tony lifted his arm repulsors and fired on the Spartax, sending half of them flying back further than usual, thanks to his added energy from Thor.

The lightning God held his magic hammer out in front of him and moments later thick strands of glowing blue electricity stormed out, into the remaining soldiers.

**T: Okay, don't let your guard down now, there's more coming.**   
**Th: I expected so.**

A minute or so later a flood of armoured soldiers could be seen in the next room, charging toward Tony and Thor, attempting to keep the two at bay so their leader could escape.

In response Tony and Thor fired their beams at the onrushing force, obliterating much of it, sending smoke and scorch marks all over the room.

**T: Huh. I thought it'd take more than that.**

Tony turned to Thor and smiled, but soon his expression turned from happiness to confusion. Thor thought it was what he'd done, but soon he saw Tony was looking behind him.

He too turned to see that six soldiers had miraculously appeared, seemingly from nowhere. Tony just sighed and raised his fists in a boxer pose.

**T: Well then... Let's get this over with.**

...

**J: So that was what the explosion was?**

Janet waved her hand at the hole in the ceiling, remarking it. Tony nodded in reply.

**H: And that's our target?**   
**T: God! Hank! When did you....?!**

Tony hadn't seen Hank resize before he'd started talking, and reeled back a step or two.

**T: Yes. It is. Should we to talk to him?**   
**S: Let's.**

All eight of Earth's Mightiest walked to the orchestrator of the invasion, wanting answers immediately.

Steve was first up, gripping the collar on the leader's military dress suit. He lifted him up and flung him at the wall. Once he'd landed Steve lifted him again by the collar and slammed him again into the wall, but this time staying in contact with the man, so he didn't fall.

**S: The game's up. Talk.**

The man just chuckled and stared deep into Steve's eyes, and Steve could see the evil in there.

**S: Talk!**

Steve shook the alien again, slamming him into the wall as he did.

**Json: Heheh. Ha. I know about you, Captain Rogers. This isn't you at all.**   
**S: Well, I guess you're right. This isn't me. But, unfortunately for you, it is one of thier's.**

Steve turned his head to Natasha, who instantly caught on to what he meant. She smiled and nodded, then walked confidently to where Steve had the Spartoid leader pinned against the wall.

Steve drew his face closer to his face and whispered in a low growl to the man.

**S: Your mistake, asshole. I'm guessing you have no clue who this is, but you're going to soon. And you'll feel bad for underestimating her.**

Steve then moved out of the way, dropping him and letting Natasha have her space.

**N: I'm going to have fun with you, залупа. To begin with, your name.**   
**Json: Json. Json Spartax.**   
**N: That easy, huh? Now then, tell me exactly what you wanted with our planet.**   
**Json: Well.... I had some business here that..... And the other, the other is because I was ordered to.**   
**N: But you seem like you are high and mighty.**

Json shivered, obviously not wanting to continue, petrified by what he was thinking about.

**Json: No. He's above us all. Every single on of us. One day, you'll all see his might. He'll keep sending armies, enemies. If.... If you manage to defeat them, he'll eventually come for you himself. If that happens, you are all doomed.**

Natasha looked to her comrades, not really sure of what to say next. She turned again, keeping her face stern and steady.

**N: What does this... Guy... Want?**   
**Json: He wants to conquer the universe, be it's ruler. But to do it, he requires these objects of immense power. Two of which you have. That's why we attacked that facility.**   
**N: You said that you'd been here before?**

Json looked to the floor and nodded, seemingly having a tear in his eye.

**Json: Yes. Many years ago. I don't want to discuss that.**   
**N: Okay. Are you a king?**   
**Json: Basically. I just want you to all know that everything I've said is true. Take my advice now. Stick together, prepare, then fight when he comes. Remember, he will show you no mercy. Don't try to bargain with him. He will slaughter you.**

Before Nat could talk, Thor interrupted.

**Th: Was it he who requested the capture of the object from my father's vault, then?**   
**Json: Yes. Indeed. But that wasn't all he wanted. You stopped him just in time. He'll return, though. Be ready. And truly, I am sorry about this.**   
**N: About wh........?**

Before she could finish, Json pulled out a small object and threw it at her chest. She tried to dodge it, but couldn't. The object let out a low hum and let out a large charge of electricity. Natasha crumpled to the floor.

Simultaneously a craft appeared behind the others, having had been cloaked, and let out a large blast sending all the heroes flying across the room.

Json stood up, smoothed his uniform and casually hopscotched his way over the bodies to the waiting ship. The hatch opened and he entered, taking one last look at the ship before he pushed a button, initiating the self destruction system.

The ship moved away from the office, cloaked itself and flew off, gaining more and more altitude, before shooting off into outer space.

...

**JA: Sir.... Sir?**   
**T: Huh? What is it, JARVIS?**

Tony groggily sat up, shaking his head to focus his mind. Around him he saw Natasha and Bruce still unconscious, Steve and Janet in much the same state as him and Hank, Clint and Thor on their feet, looking out the gap, where they assumed the blast had come from, and where the man had gone.

**JA: Well, Json seems to have initiated the self destruct. We have 7 minutes and 30 seconds before it explodes.**   
**T: Guys, did you hear that?**

All three of them nodded, and so did the two on the floor.

**T: Okay. Thor, you carry Bruce, Clint take Natasha. I'll go outside to the hangar and make sure that everything is fine there.**   
**S: Okay. Let's go.**

Thor hurried to Bruce and picked him up in a fireman's lift, whilst Clint tenderly lifted his girlfriend, putting her legs over on arm and supported her back with his other.

The heroes left the office, rushed through the corridor, through the ruined plush door, down all the corridors, through the blast doors that had stopped them before and further on.

No Spartoids were in sight, presumably having already evacuated. They made their way through the last part of their journey and arrived in an almost empty hangar; the only ship being their own, the Quinjet.

Steve was first to go, making sure everything was fine. When he reached their ship he saw Tony inside, visor down, already prepping the systems to take off. When Steve saw him he waved on his friends, who sprinted across the shiny black floor and into the plane.

**S: How long do we have?**   
**T: Two minutes. Clint, I'll fly, you do what you usually do. If, of course, that's alright.**   
**C: Totally fine with that, Tony. Steve can take care of Nat.**

The team had been proactive during this, strapping Nat and Bruce into place, getting the navigation system ready and prepping the fuel and other vital things.

**C: Hatch closing. We are good to go.**   
**T: Uh huh. I'm taking us out.**

The jet lifted off and flew out the same hatch they'd entered from. They flew out at speed, instantly making distance from the large vessel.

Soon the Avengers could see the explosions start to go off, then the whole sky behind them erupted in a great ball of orange, yellow and red, illuminating the quickly darkening sky, now a deep blue, almost black.

Steve sighed next to Natasha, thankful that they'd all made it out alive. He looked out of the window at the stars, just as amazed by them as about 90 years before.

He turned his attention to Natasha, now quietly sleeping, then at Bruce, on the other side, in much a similar position. Janet had also dozed off, her head on Hank's shoulder. Thor was watching the front where Tony and Clint were chatting quietly.

Steve smiled, extremely happy with his colleagues, his friends.... He couldn't have wished for a better group of teammates.

His smile grew wider and he looked once more out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all know who Json was talking about.


	22. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The finale. Hope you enjoy the ending.

**NF: Tell me again, what happened?**

Fury had been pacing the floor of the meeting room before and after the saviours of Earth returned. He walked, anxious to see if they were all fine, then because he was listening to the others talk.

**N: Okay... We found him in an office. Tony and Thor had already reached him. We talked to him.... Then he tasered me, and a blast hit the others from behind. He escaped, and in doing so set off the self destruct. We escaped just in time.**

Natasha was still groggy after being electrocuted, and it was still tough to talk for more than a few seconds at a time. So she panted breathlessly, wanting the meeting to be over so she could go to sleep.

 **NF: Now then, you all may or may not be petrified that I'm going to heckle you for blowing that ship up...**  
**T: It was Json, actually.**  
**NF: Yes. And that's why, although I am slightly disappointed we couldn't get our hands on some of that stuff, I'm going to congratulate you.**

The Avengers were shocked. Nick Fury was not the type of man you'd expect to thank and congratulate you. Especially Natasha and Clint, who knew him well. They were dumbfounded, having not experienced something like this before.

**NF: Yes, I know I seem like a heartless SOB, but I can be nice. After all, you've earned it. You saved the world. I do actually have something for you.**

At this exact moment Coulson walked in and stood behind Fury. At the door were five agents, waiting patiently.

 **AC: Hey guys. Well done on saving the world.**  
**T: No biggie.**  
**AC: Anyway. Yes, we've got something for you all.**

Coulson paused, nodding for the agents at the door to enter. They did, and formed a line, with Coulson in the middle. To his right was Agent May, and further on were two young agents, smiling. To his left were two more. One a similar age to the other two, and the other tall and bulky.

 **NF: I'll explain this, Cheese. So, we have this new facility Upstate. State of the art in every way. And it's all yours. We guessed that you'd want your own working space and base. It's a bit cramped here. It's got everything you'll need.**  
**S: Wow. Thank you, Director.**  
**NF: But, to help you, and keep an eye on you, we decided to send a team over there. Hence the agents stood behind me.**

Fury turned and remarked the agents, waving his hand at them. Then, he lowered his hand and looked slightly puzzled.

**NF: Coulson... Where are More and Carter.**

Right on cue, Sharon Carter entered, with a tall, blonde agent right on her heels.

 **SC: Sorry, sirs.**  
**AC: Don't worry, Sharon. So yeah, this is your team. You already know Carter and May. The ones to my right are Fitz-Simmons, science experts. To my left is Daisy Johnson, computer expert and further on, Mack, a brilliant mechanic. And behind Agent Carter is Bobbi Morse.**

The team looked at the Avengers, some smiling, others keeping a stern face. The Avengers looked back, smiling.

 **S: Thank you again, Director. I look forward to working with all of you. When do we leave?**  
**NF: We've already transported your belongings over there, so you can go right now.**  
**S: Great. Is this all okay with you guys?**

Steve looked to his fellow heroes inquisitively, waiting on their response. What he got was a string of smiles and nods.

 **S: Good. We ready to get going?**  
**T: I think so.**  
**NF: Then this meeting is officially adjourned. Avengers, you take your usual Quinjet. And yes, Tony, you can modify it at the new Base.**  
**T: Yes!**  
**NF: Coulson, you take Jet199 for now. We'll send the Bus over as well.**  
**AC: Understood.**

Coulson nodded to the Avengers and left, followed by his team. Next it was Fury, who once again thanked the heroes. He too left, leaving the Avengers alone to say goodbye to their area.

Soon they were ready to leave, walking together down the hallways of the helicarrier to the hangar and their Quinjet. They boarded and flew off to the coordinates that had been pre-programmed into the vessel.

Tony flew with the help of Clint, Bruce chatted with Hank and Janet, Natasha instantly fell asleep and Steve watched her, then sat behind Clint.

...

**T: What? But that's..... That was mine!**

The Quinjet began to slow as it dipped below the cloud layer, exposing the view of the forest, but also the large building in the centre of a clearing, with smaller buildings dotted about the area.

Steve looked closer at the large building, which was a metallic white oblong with a large floor to roof window at one end. He saw that to one side there was a large area of black tarmac, with two jets already parked there and space for at least three more.

As they neared Steve got a sense of just how big it was. As they lowered altitude to land, the vast wall of base towered up above. Steve thought that he'd have to see at some point just how big the building is.

Steve walked to the bed and seated himself once more next to Natasha. He put his arm gently on her shoulder and shook her lightly.

 **S: Nat...... Natasha? We're there now.**  
**N: Ugggggaaahhhhhhhhh.**

She slowly Sat up and rubbed her eyes, then stretched, sending her arms in a large arc above her head almost clattering into the ceiling.

Moments later their jet touched down on the tarmac, resting gently above the large black helipad with white markings.

 **T: We have reached our final destination. Please be sure to take all of your belongings when you exit, as this airline is not responsible for any losses whilst on board. You have been flying Avengers, and we hope to see you again soon.**  
**N: Oh, ha ha, Tony. Very funny.**

Tony looked back at the others, first with a look of pride at his speech, then with one of disappointment at the others' lack of response.

He just shrugged, stood up and exited the aircraft without another word. He'd momentarily put sunglasses on when he was exited, but once he'd gone out and had seen their new home, he pulled them down right to the end of his nose, peering over them at the building.

 **J: We are so lucky!**  
**S: Yes, we are. Fury really shouldn't have.**  
**C: Probably just fed up of us cramping up his turf and questioning his every move.**

Steve weighed up Clint's statement, and decided that it was a mixture of that and also that the heroes required more room.

**S: Oh, look. The others have arrived.**

The heroes finished with emptying what little they had on the jet and stood back to give the other Quinjet space to land without having to worry about the people that had just saved the entire world, and maybe even much more in the long run.

The jet landed smoothly and within seconds the doors opened to let the accompanying agents out to really meet the heroes. First out were the two scientists, Fitz and Simmons. Both were carrying two comically large metal suitcases each, which made for an interesting walk over to Steve and the others. Next out were Morse and Carter, each carrying only a small SHIELD backpack. Steve smiled once he'd made eye contact, and she returned it. Their eyes remained lingering on each other for quite a while, before Sharon turned her attention to Natasha and Clint, her old friends.

Then came Mac and Daisy, talking enthusiastically about something or other, seemingly not interested in the now celebrities waiting just a short distance away. Finally, after a minute or so, Coulson and May left the plane, both wearing black sunglasses and keeping straight faces. They caught up with the other members of their team, then nodded at Steve, who smiled back.

 **S: Should we go inside now?**  
**AC: Good idea.**  
**JS: But sir, don't we have to wait for.....?**  
**AC: Yes, but I think they'll want to see inside first.**

The young British agent smiled and nodded, then waited for Steve to begin walking. He soon did and was surprised to find that the large doors to the facility opened automatically when he neared them.

 **J: Isn't bad that these are automatic? Because anyone could just walk in.**  
**Fitz: No! They couldn't, actually. The system scans you as you near, and if it recognises you, then the door opens.**  
**J: Ah. Thanks, Fitz.**

He smiled and went back to chattering with Simmons about something. The Avengers toured the facilities, seeing their rooms; which were larger than on the Helicarrier, the training facilities, the armoury, the meeting room, which was almost identical to their previous one. They also looked round the swimming pool and other facilities too, including offices.

Now though they were stood outside of a metal door with a scanner on one wall.

**AC: Okay, all you need to do is place your hand on the scanner.**

Steve stepped up and did as he was told. There was a beep and the light on the door flashed green. Steve pulled and it opened. He walked through and found himself in a medical area, with doctors already in there.

**AC: Now, I think there's something you will want to see.**

Coulson headed down the corridor about half way then took a left and opened a door. Steve saw him smile warmly at the inside of the room before he went out of view.

Steve was next to enter and saw why he had been smiling.

Inside the room were three people. Coulson, who'd just gone in before him, but also Jessica Drew, and in a coma on the bed, Carol Danvers.

 **JD: Steve!**  
**S: Hey.**

Steve walked Dover to her and gave her a warm hug.

 **S: Any changes?**  
**JD: Well, I heard her mumbling my name a bit early and she was turning over and around a bit, so there's definitely a lot of hope in me right now.**  
**S: That is brilliant news. Thanks for telling me. Will you be staying here?**  
**JD: Yes.... Oh, he didn't tell them, did he?**

Steve turned to see Coulson shaking his head, attempting to hide a smile. At the same point there was a buzzing and Coulson checked his phone.

**AC: Speak of the Devil.... I think you eight may want to follow me. I've got something for you.**

Coulson spoke quickly to May, who beckoned the SHIELD agents to follow her, whilst Coulson went with the Avengers. They made their way to where they'd arrived, and just coming out of the plane were two people: James Rhodes and Sam Wilson.

They entered the building and went straight into hugging their friends. James went to Tony, whilst Sam laughed and bear hugged Steve.

 **S: Wow.**  
**SW: Yeah. Guess you're going to have to put up with me for longer now.**  
**S: Ah. It isn't so bad... I guess.**

Sam smiled, then got serious when he saw someone turn up behind Steve.

Steve turned to see Sharon stood there with a beaming smile. She was looking at Steve and nothing else, just transfixed on him.

**SW: I'll just leave you two alone for a bit.**

Sam walked off and went to talk to Clint and Nat. Meanwhile, Steve and Sharon just continued to look at each other.

 **S: Hey.**  
**SC: Hi, Steve.**  
**S: So, happy to be here?**

Sharon nodded with enthusiasm, like this was her dream job. It could have been, actually, Steve thought.

 **SC: So.... I know you're probably to busy for this, but..**  
**S: Would you like to get a coffee with me some time?**

Sharon turned from her normal pale white to bright red almost instantly.

 **SC: Uh..... Yes! I mean, I would love to, Steve.**  
**S: Great. I'll tell you when I'm free.**  
**SC: Sounds good, because I'm only busy when you are, now.**

Steve smiled and gave Sharon a light hug and a warm kiss on her cheek.

 **S: I'll see you in a bit.**  
**SC: Can't wait.**

Sharon walked off down a corridor, leaving Steve on his own momentarily, until Sam came over with a massive smile, showing his teeth.

 **SW: So?**  
**S: We're going out for coffee at some point.**  
**SW: My man! Well done.**  
**S: Thanks.**

The Avengers continued chatting to each other and laughing for quite some time until Coulson entered and called for attention.

**AC: Okay. My team want to run a few tests on you, just the basics. So, if you'd like to come with me to the training area.**

The heroes followed and got into specially designed suits to complete the tests in.

To begin with it was a normal fitness and cardiovascular test, but soon Coulson smiled and told them to go with him.

They followed him into a large blank room, he waited at the door, and when everyone had entered he shut the door. His voice could still be heard though.

**AC: Okay, this is more of a teamwork and reaction test. Good luck, Avengers.**

A buzz went through the air and turrets started to appear out of the walls and from a central pillar, with their weapons trained on the heroes.

**S: Avengers, let's do this!**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The End** _

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _**All her life she has seen** _  
_**All the meanest side me** _  
_**They took away the prophet's dream** _  
_**For a profit on the street** _

_**Now she's stronger than you know** _  
_**A heart of steel starts to grow** _

_**All his life he's been told** _  
_**He'll be nothing when he's old** _  
_**All the kicks and all the blows** _  
_**He won't ever let it show** _

_**'Cause he's stronger than you know** _  
_**A heart of steel starts to grow** _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony entered his new spacious office and sighed. He'd just been through a grueling workout session with Steve, attempting aimlessly to match him. And now he was exhausted.

He was just shutting his eyes when there was a knock on the door.

**T: Come in!**

The door opened and in came Bruce Banner and Hank Pym. They silently shut the door and moved over to Tony.

 **T: I'm guessing this ia about our new project, right?**  
**H: Yeah. We've made some advancements, but it'll still take time to perfect him. To begin with, however, he will have to be an AI, like Jarvis.**  
**T: That's fine.**  
**B: But do we have to keep it from the others?**

Tony sighed, having previously tried to avoid that question.

 **T: For now, yes. It's just in case it doesn't work, though.**  
**B: Oaky then....**  
**H: Have you decided on the Project name yet?**  
**T: Yes... I think we'll call him Ultron.**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **When you've been fighting for it all your life**  
**You've been struggling to make things right**  
**That's how a superhero learns to fly**  
**(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)**

 **When you've fighting for it all your life**  
**You've been working every day and night**  
**That's how a superhero learns to fly**  
**(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)**

 **Oh-oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh-oh, oh, oh**

 **All the hurt, all the lies**  
**All the tears that they cry**  
**When the moment is just right**  
**You'll see fire in their eyes**  
**'Cause he's stronger than you know**  
**A heart of steel starts to grow**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The research shuttle floated threw space, caught in the safe orbit of Earth, the small planet many miles below them.

It had spent the last three days tracking a solar storm that was headed for Earth. They hoped that if they got accurate readings they could potentially revolutionise Science.

One of the four crew member was currently outside, checking for any damage to the hull of the ship. He was finishing repairs on a circuit board when he saw something flicker in the reflection of his visor.

 **BG: Uhhhh guys....**  
**RR: Yeah?**  
**BG: Check the scanners again. Cos that storm ain't hitting tomorrow.**

For a moment there was utter silence.

 **SS: Come back right now!**  
**BG: Yes!**  
**SS: Johnny! Get the hatch open for Ben to come in!**

The blonde man sprinted from his quarters to the hatch, frantically trying to override the system and open the door for his colleague and now friend.

Ben was now roughly the same distance from the hatch as the storm was from him, and he was now leaping along the side to get back.

The two other researchers joined Johnny in waiting anxiously for Ben. He reached the first door and opened it, frantically moving through to reach his friends in safety. The dark haired man moved through and started undoing the middle door to speed up the process.

As Ben was shutting the blast door the storm hit, knocking him off balance and sending the door wide open, and the contents of the storm rushing in over the four crew members, helpless and crying. Reed tried frantically to stretch and shut the door, whilst rock piled on Ben; Johnny was on fire and Susan was just being bombarded, occasionally going invisible.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _**When you've been fighting for it all your life** _  
_**You've been struggling to make things right** _  
_**That's how a superhero learns to fly** _  
_**(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)** _

_**When you've fighting for it all your life** _  
_**You've been working every day and night** _  
_**That's how a superhero learns to fly** _  
_**Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power (power, power, power, power, power)** _

_**(Power, power, power, power)** _  
_**Every day, every hour turn that pain into power** _  
_**(Power, power, power, power)** _

_**(Power, power, power, power)** _  
_**Every day, every hour turn that pain into power** _

_**She's got lions in her heart** _  
_**A fire in her soul he's a got a beast** _  
_**In his belly that's so hard to control** _  
_**Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow** _  
_**Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode** _

_**She's got lions in her heart** _  
_**A fire in her soul he's a got a beast** _  
_**In his belly that's so hard to control** _  
_**Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow** _  
_**Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode** _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The monitors and medical equipment steadily beeped, cutting through the almost pin drop silence shrouding over the room. The only other noise was the faint hum and breath from the woman seated in the chair next to the hospital bed.

She hadn't left her side since they arrived here in the New Facility, and before on the Helicarrier. She needed to be there for when she woke up.

...

Carol murmured something gently in her sleep, as she had done previously, but this time Jess wasn't awake to try to see if she would wake up.

Then suddenly Carol's eyes flew open and she gasped loudly, forgetting how to breath for a moment. But then she controlled it after closing her eyes momentarily. Once she'd opened them again she was confused. The ceiling looked as if it was five feet closer to the floor than it had been just moments previously.

She looked around to see what had happened, and after a few seconds she found her answer. She was wrong. The ceiling hadn't got closer to the bed and the floor, she had somehow risen from the bed and was almost touching the ceiling. She bewildered at how she'd managed to do it.

At this moment Jessica opened her eyes, expecting to see Carol comatosed and asleep on the bed. Instead she found it empty, and when she looked up she was shocked by the sight of Carol almost at the ceiling.

**JD: Carol?**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _**When you've been fighting for it all your life** _  
_**You've been struggling to make things right** _  
_**That's a how a superhero learns to fly** _  
_**(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)** _

_**When you've fighting for it all your life** _  
_**You've been working every day and night** _  
_**That's a how a superhero learns to fly** _  
_**Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power (power, power, power, power, power)** _

_**Oh, yes (power, power, power, power)** _  
_**Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power** _  
_**(Power, power, power, power) Ooh, yeah** _  
_**Whoa (power, power, power, power)** _  
_**(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)** _

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life** _  
_**You've been struggling to make things right** _  
_**That's how a superhero learns to fly** _

... 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shuttle landed loudly on the obsidian rock of the asteroid. Out of the shuttle came two cloaked figures. One was dressed in black and green, with the other wearing gold and red robes.

They walked through the pathway of floating rocks, and took a quick glance at the abyss of space around them and the occasional glimmer of the forcefield giving them air. The two figures continued to walk until they came upon a checkpoint, where a man with what could be described as a kind of gladiator helmet bowed and advanced, expecting the two visitors to follow him.

They did, and soon they were at a peak on a large asteroid, staring off at a throne that was looking out at space, the stars, the red an blue and orange dust clouds, and also the all conquering blackness.

The large metallic golden throne turned to face the two of them, showing the large purple man in his golden and deep purple armour. It was clear to the visitors that this man was not to be messed with. They knew of the power he had and what he could do if he managed to acquire what he desired.

**Thanos: Explain yourself. Now.**

The man dropped the hood of his cloak, revealing his human skin and greying hair.

 **Json: What do you mean, my Lord?**  
**Thanos: You know what I mean! How could you be obliterated by eight thugs, with much less power than you? And you didn't even acquire what I asked for! Even the puny savages from Jotunheim managed to get one, and you did not.**  
**Json: Why didn't you just go yourself?**

Thanos growled, and clenched his fist, seriously considering chucking the Spartax ruler off the edge. Instead he calmed and just stared into his eyes.

 **Thanos: It's not time. Our plan is not to attack yet. You were there. Next, we put into place Phase Two. Then we'll analyse the situation further. We still don't have what we need though.**  
**Json: Of course. I'm sorry for speaking out.**  
**Thanos: Don't do it again. Now, you've played your hand, go home and wait for the next stage. It is a pity, though, you failed to even obtain your child.**

Json did his best to not unleash himself on Thanos, and instead just stared at him.

 **Json: I'll be going now, my Lord.**  
**Thanos: Goodbye.**

Json left, leaving Thanos and his assistant alone.

 **Other: We may have to cut him off if that behaviour continues.**  
**Thanos: Yes. And he can never know what we did to his lover on Earth.**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Avengers Will Return** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, thank you so very much if you've read the entire story. I'll upload the beginning of the sequel next week. I will also upload two intermediate chapter things to fill the gap between the two stories. It should be up very soon.


End file.
